A Roda da Fortuna
by Kaoru Urameshi
Summary: Rin tem 22 anos e é uma verdadeira amante da arte.Sesshoumaru tem 42 anos e é visto como o empresário do ano.O q eles tinham em comum?Só um vazio imenso q precisava ser preenchido.Seria falta de felicidade?Eles n sabiam.Só descobriram qnd se encontraram.
1. Encontro

_Espero de coração q gostem dessa nova fic..._

_Ela é em dedicação ao meu casal favorito e a todos os leitores._

_Divirtam-se!_

**CAPÍTULO 1 –Encontro.**

Ela estava parada na esquina mascando um chiclete de menta que aquela altura já estava sem sabor. A menina-mulher, de seios fartos e curvas bem desenhadas, usava um _short_ _jeans_, uma camiseta cáqui justa e um tênis branco.

Seus olhos estavam devidamente protegidos por óculos escuros e seus cabelos negros, lisos e cumpridos, presos num rabo de cavalo.

Seu nome é Rin. Rin Takane.

Tinha vinte e dois anos, estava no quinto período da faculdade de _Cenografia_. Fazia fotografia, queria fazer cinema. Se identificava com todos aqueles movimentos artísticos, achava que tinha nascido para a arte e realmente levava jeito para aquilo. Era uma das mais talentosas e se orgulhava disso.

Dona de olhos negros profundos e beleza rara que chamava a atenção de quem por ela passava. Gostava de jazz, doce, contos e de falar! Ah, essa última então... Era a sua artimanha favorita.

Não tolerava mentira, filmes de terror e chuva quando estava na rua.

Ela queria ser livre, ser feliz, ser amada e ter sucesso.

Coisas fáceis, mas ao mesmo tempo tão abstratas e confusas.

Tinha medo da morte, do horror da vida e de ficar sozinha.

Rin era por si só decidida. Desde que os pais morreram, quando tinha somente oito anos, foi morar com a prima Kagome. E de lá só saiu quando a própria Kagome decidiu que já era hora de deixar a casa da mãe e ter a sua própria casa. E é claro que a morena seguiu a prima, por quem tinha um amor fraternal enorme. Viviam juntas num apartamento pequeno e conviviam muito bem, obrigado.

Rin ajudava nos afazeres domésticos enquanto Kagome trabalhava arduamente no _jornal_. Rin queria ajudar mais a prima, buscava estágio em todo canto, mas tinha dificuldade de encontrar algo bom e que valesse a pena.

Bem, mas voltando...

Rin olhou no relógio a hora. Ele estava atrasado como de costume. Ela suspirou cansada e foi até a banca de jornal a sua frente tentar se distrair com alguma coisa enquanto ele não chegava.

Olhou algumas revistas sem que estivesse realmente com vontade. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e quando por fim iria ligar para a pessoa esperada, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se monotonamente e deu de cara com aquele rapaz um pouco mais velho que ela com um sorriso sem graça no rosto como quem pede desculpas.

-Kohaku... –ela tirou os óculos escuros e o fitou confusa. –Por que demorou tanto?

Kohaku é um rapaz bonito, bem mais alto que ela. Seus olhos são castanhos, castanhos-chocolates. Os cabelos negros curtos e algumas sardas discretas embaixo dos olhos e pelo nariz. Ele usava uma roupa simples. Uma camisa preta, calça _jeans_ um pouco larga e tênis também preto.

-Desculpe pelo atraso. –coçou a nuca sem jeito. –Sango precisou de mim na loja... Não pude recusar.

-Você podia ter me ligado pra me avisar. Fiquei esperando o maior tempão.

-Eu sei, me desculpe.

-Tudo bem... –suspirou. –Vamos sair daqui.

No outro canto da cidade, um homem falava ao telefone sentado na cadeira de seu escritório. Mas não era um homem qualquer...

Sesshoumaru Taishou é um homem rico, influente e dono de uma grande empresa de aparelhos eletrônicos. Era bastante famoso pelos seus empreendimentos e sucessos recorrentes. Era um homem realmente bem sucedido e que fez juízo ao nome da família. Ao contrário de seu meio-irmão Inuyasha que nunca quis tomar conta dos negócios da família, e sim fazer música. Ser músico. E essa história saía dos lábios de Sesshoumaru como uma afronta terrível e irônica. Não se dava bem com o irmão desde que se conhecia por gente.

Os meio-irmãos eram os únicos vivos. Ele era o mais velho, mais sério e o mais frio.

Não falava muito, e quando falava, não pedia, exigia.

Muitos o admiravam pelo seu profissionalismo e outros o detestavam com toda a força. Mas ninguém podia negar de que ele era ótimo no que fazia.

Sesshoumaru já beirava seus quarenta anos. Era sozinho, contudo isso não o incomodava. Sempre preferiu ficar em paz na sua mansão abarrotada de empregados. Empregados estes que pareciam vultos silenciosos, não o incomodavam nunca a não ser que fosse necessário. E tinha também seu cachorro grande e peludo que não fazia também muito barulho e não lhe dava trabalho. Arurun era o nome dele. De seu único e fiel companheiro.

Não era por falta de oportunidade que estava solitário. Ao contrário, havia muitas pretendentes, das mais variadas, mas nenhuma foi capaz de roubar seu coração.

Despertou inúmeras paixões, machucou muitos corações. E apesar disso, teve muitas mulheres. Mulheres que nem lembrava o nome ou tampouco o rosto.

Ele sempre fora bonito e atraente. A começar pelo seu porte físico. O tempo fora bondoso com ele. Mesmo com a idade que tinha não aparentava ter tantos anos.

Sesshoumaru é um homem alto, de olhos castanhos bem claros, quase mel. Cabelos lisos já completamente brancos. Pele impecável, com poucos sinais da idade. Ele costumava usar terno o que o deixava mais irresistível aos olhos femininos que costumavam suspirar quando ele passava.

Sesshoumaru desligou o telefone. Suspirou cansado e quando olharia alguns arquivos no computador um homem invadiu a sua sala sem pedir licença.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru!

-Jaken. –ele girou os olhos irritado. –Quem lhe deu permissão de entrar na minha sala desse jeito? Perdeu o juízo? Não está entrando num celeiro!

-Perdão, senhor Sesshoumaru!

O homenzinho que adentrou a sala era no mínimo peculiar. Jaken era secretário de Sesshoumaru há anos e não escondia a sua admiração pelo chefe que mais parecia seu mestre.

Jaken definitivamente não era um homem bonito. Tinha os olhos grandes bem negros, seu nariz era engraçado e tinha uma boca grande por onde saía uma voz esganiçada. Era careca e baixinho. Também estava sempre de terno e uma pasta embaixo do braço. Devia ter a mesma idade de seu chefe, mas com certeza os sinais da idade já o tinham alcançado fazia tempo.

-Qual foi o motivo pra você entrar na minha sala feito um cavalo?

-É que aqueles investidores americanos querem falar com o senhor agora.

-O quê? –Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cadeira rapidamente. –Por que não me avisou logo?

-Mas, mas...

-Anda logo, seu inútil!

Rin sentia-se entediada. Olhava pra todos os lados e não conseguia se distrair. Kohaku havia se tornado monótono demais. Ele não costumava ser tão sem graça há dois anos atrás, mas nos últimos meses a emoção tinha acabado. Pelo menos da parte dela...

Ela não sorria mais com tanta frequencia. Não queria mais ir ao cinema, nem jantar fora no mesmo restaurante de sempre. Só não sabia como dizer isso a ele.

O casal estava numa enorme loja CD's. Havia todos os tipos de _álbuns_ possíveis. O clima era agradável, não havia música alta, o som era ambiente. Poltronas estofadas por todos os cantos, uma luz baixa e tocadores espalhados pelas paredes. Era só colocar o CD e escutar. Havia um _café_ pequeno no fundo da loja.

Rin sentou-se numa das poltronas confortáveis da loja. Recostou-se completamente e ficou a fitar o teto abobadado e as luzes bruxuleantes por todo o canto. Suspirou cansada e nem se deu conta de que Kohaku estava do seu lado fazia tempo.

-Rin? –ele a chamou preocupado.

-O quê foi? –indagou saindo de seu transe o fitando.

-Tem algo errado com você? Está quieta a tanto tempo...

-Vamos falar em outro lugar, Kohaku. Aqui não...

-Vamos pra minha casa então. Não tem ninguém lá agora.

-Tudo bem...

Os dois adentraram a casa pequena, porém bonita do rapaz. Realmente não havia ninguém. Andaram poucas quadras até chegarem lá.

Rin sentiu-se mais aliviada por ter que conversar com ele ali. Sabia que Kohaku era do tipo que fazia drama e falava alto, seria terrível se eles começassem a se desentender no meio da rua. Odiava chamar a atenção dos outros para seus problemas pessoais.

O rapaz sentou-se no sofá e a chamou para mais perto. Ela, por sua vez, atendeu ao pedido do namorado. Sentou-se na poltrona que ficava de frente para ele e o fitou com olhos cansados e deprimidos. Ele franziu o cenho ao ver aquela expressão de Rin, passou a mão no rosto da amada e tentou puxá-la para um beijo que acabara sendo evitado por ela.

-Kohaku, precisamos conversar. Me deixa falar, sim?

-O quê é dessa vez, Rin? –ele se afastou aborrecido, recostou as costas no sofá. –Qual é o problema agora?

-Eu não quero mais esse namoro, Kohaku. Acabou. –ela falou rápido de mais e de uma vez só. Achou que seu coração iria pular da boca.

-O quê? –ele faltou saltar do sofá. –Do quê está falando? Como assim acabou?

-Não dá mais pra continuar... Não estou feliz com você. Não quero mais ficar com você.

-Não pode estar falando sério. –ele sorriu de forma nervosa. –Rin, para. Olha pra mim. Olha nos meus olhos, diz que isso é uma brincadeira. Fala.

-Quando que eu iria brincar desse jeito? –ela apertou os olhos completamente incrédula, mas logo respirou fundo e o fitou profundamente. –Acabou.

-Não pode terminar comigo desse jeito. Você me deve uma explicação!

Kohaku acabou se alterando como Rin havia previsto. Levantou-se do sofá cheio de ira, de revolta amarga e sentimentalismo barato. Ela cerrou os olhos fortemente, tinha certeza de que aquilo aconteceria. Enquanto ele se mordia de dúvidas e pensamentos insanos, ela buscava a calma e coragem para prosseguir. Ficou com o coração apertado, não sabia se conseguiria.

Resolveu então levantar-se também. Elevou-se de maneira amena e o fitou. Ele tinha os olhos atordoados e abarrotados de desespero.

Rin recuou por um momento, mas logo segurou com as duas mãos no rosto do rapaz que já não sabia mais o que dizer.

-Kohaku, eu ainda gosto muito de você. É meu melhor amigo, mas não sinto mais a mesma coisa. Já não tenho mais vontade de ser sua namorada. Acho que nos damos melhor sendo só amigos. Eu quero um tempo pra mim, quero ter tempo pra fazer minhas coisas. Quero ficar sozinha. Nesse momento o que mais quero é me encontrar, fazer o que tenho vontade. Será que não percebeu todos esses meses que não estou sendo mais eu mesma? Não sente o horror disso? Não percebe o quão terrível é isso?

-Me diz, Rin. –ele afastou-se dela e a fitou com brutalidade. –Está com outra pessoa?

-O quê? –ela girou os olhos. –Você escutou o que eu falei, Kohaku?

-Não acredito em você... Não consigo acreditar que seja só por isso.

-Só por isso? –ficou estática. –Acha que isso é pouco?

Rin cruzou os braços aborrecida enquanto ele andava de um lado pro outro. De repente Kohaku segurou em seus braços com força e a encarou como se fosse a última vez que faria isso. Aquela reação a assustou.

-Por que não me dá mais uma oportunidade, Rin? Se você diz que não tem outra pessoa... Eu posso te fazer feliz, sei que posso. Eu já fiz, não fiz? Por favor... Não me deixa.

Ela fechou os olhos mais uma vez. Virou o rosto e buscou a coragem que pouco a pouco ia se esvaindo de seu ser. Odiava o ver daquela forma. Já tinha tentado terminar outras vezes, mas ele sempre a convencia de voltar. Só que daquela vez seria diferente. Não tinha jeito. E isso a arranhava por dentro. Sentiu as lágrimas chegando nos olhos, não queria começar a chorar feito uma boba, mas já era tarde de mais. Seu coração a traiu e acabou transbordando a tristeza que sentia na forma líquida que tratou de escorrer dos olhos castanhos terra.

-Foi ótimo o que passamos juntos... –ela sorriu entre lágrimas. –Mas acabou, Kohaku. Acabou. Queria ter esperanças do contrário, mas não tenho mais... Só o que sinto é um grande vazio, um grande buraco. Eu sinto muito...

-Não pode fazer isso comigo...

-Eu preciso.

E antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela saiu correndo de dentro da casa. Queria se livrar o quanto antes daquela situação. Queria fugir dos olhos desesperados de Kohaku, eles estavam a matando aos poucos. Sentiu-se péssima por aquilo. Desejava ter tido mais coragem, ter sido mais forte, mas a quem iria enganar? Nem a ela mesma...

A noite caiu rápida e ligeira. Logo a lua cheia se postou no centro do céu brindando a todos com o seu esplendor magnífico.

Sesshoumaru estava no banco de trás de seu carro importado que era dirigido por um motorista particular de extrema confiança. Sesshoumaru falava ao telefone como de costume e digitava inúmeras palavras em seu _notebook_. Jaken estava ao seu lado anotando tudo que era de mais importante e refazendo a agenda do dia seguinte. Era rotineiro ter que agendar, desmarcar ou encaixar algum evento na agenda do senhor Taishou.

Assim que Sesshoumaru desligou o telefone, Jaken começou a tagarelar tudo o que tinha acertado para o dia seguinte.

Sesshoumaru cerrou os olhos. Estava cansado. Recostou melhor as costas no banco de couro e logo fitou o teto do carro.

-Algo errado, senhor Sesshoumaru?

-Por que você não consegue parar de falar por um minuto?

-Ah! –Jaken se retraiu. –Perdoe-me, senhor Sesshoumaru.

O carro parou no sinal vermelho. Sesshoumaru fitou a lua enorme no céu e ficou a refletir em tudo que estava vivendo por aqueles anos. Havia obtido muitas conquistas nos negócios, mas ainda sentia-se vazio. Queria sempre mais do que podia ter e isso era, sobretudo, frustrante. Viu-se preso. Completamente enjaulado. Já tinha conquistado o que queria... O quê mais faltava?

E foi então que o inesperado aconteceu. Ouviu barulho na janela de vidro ao seu lado e ao se virar se deparou com o cano de um revolver. E antes mesmo de tomar qualquer iniciativa viu seu motorista sendo rendido por outros. Era um assalto, possivelmente.

Não sentiu medo, só ficou incrédulo.

Ele entregaria aquele carro facilmente. Entregaria seu dinheiro, seus pertences sem nenhuma reação... Isso se fosse realmente o que eles pretendiam.

Não eram ladrões...

O motorista foi forçado, por gritos vindos de fora, a abrir as trancas do carro. Assim que cumpriu a ordem, um dos homens abriu a porta de trás e tirou Sesshoumaru com brutalidade fazendo seu _notebook_ chocar-se ao chão da rua.

Eles estavam encapuzados e cobertos por roupas pesadas e pretas.

-Mas o quê está acontecendo?

-Cala essa boca!

O homem bateu com brutalidade com a parte de trás da arma no rosto de marfim de Sesshoumaru. Acabou o ferindo de leve, fazendo de seu nariz escorrer o líquido rubro. E numa velocidade incrível, eles imobilizaram os braços do empresário e o enfiaram no banco traseiro do carro que estava logo atrás.

O carro saiu cantando pneu antes mesmo de Jaken sair do carro com as pernas tremendo.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru! O quê será que vão fazer com o senhor?

Rin ainda andava pelas ruas. Estava completamente sem rumo. Acabara não indo para faculdade. Só queria chegar em casa, tomar um bom banho e tentar dormir sossegada, embora dormir fosse o grande problema a enfrentar. Pelo menos esse era o grande desafio da noite que ela tinha em mente.

Olhou no relógio a hora e levou um susto. Já era tarde e Kagome possivelmente estava em casa. Pegou o celular no bolso e teve uma surpresa: o aparelho estava sem bateria. Resolveu então ir embora o mais rápido possível. A prima devia estar histérica, super preocupada.

Kagome dava total liberdade a Rin, mas gostava de ser avisada e vice-versa. Elas nunca deixavam de se comunicar.

Pensou então em cortar caminho. Não gostava muito da ideia de passar pelo beco à noite, mas estava com mais pressa do que medo. Odiava preocupar Kagome, e nem ao menos tinha feito o jantar. Ela realmente precisava chegar antes que Kagome incendiasse o apartamento tentando cozinhar.

Foi trilhando o seu caminho com pressa, costurando as ruas com precisão. Entrou em alguns becos e saiu mais rápido ainda. Até chegar no último e no maior deles...

Ela respirou fundo. Estava com uma sensação esquisita, mas não dava mais pra voltar. Ignorou seu pressentimento e seguiu em frente em passos largos e rápidos.

Estava escuro ali. E silencioso de mais.

Olhou pra todos os lados que podia e quando finalmente avistou a saída levou um susto enorme.

Havia um homem recostado na parede sem reboco. Ele estava sentado no chão com as pernas completamente esticadas e com o braço direito encima da barriga.

O empresário estava um verdadeiro caos. Sesshoumaru havia levado a maior surra da vida toda.

Rin hesitou. Sentiu o coração na boca. Não sabia o que fazer.

A ideia de ser um truque ou um assaltante logo abandonou sua mente. E quando deu por si já estava correndo na direção daquele homem.

Assim que o viu ficou horrorizada. Ele estava visivelmente ferido.

Rin agachou-se perto dele. Não sabia ainda se estava vivo. E só foi ele a encarar para ter certeza de sua vitalidade.

Seus olhos se chocaram violentamente. Foi um baque e tanto para ambos.

Ela sentiu os pelos do corpo se arrepiarem e faltaram-lhe palavras durante alguns segundos. Era como se o conhecesse da vida toda. Ou talvez o tivesse conhecido... Não sabia explicar de fato aquele evento. Só sabia que havia algo muito forte e profundo naquele encontro.

E enquanto a ele. Bem... Ele não queria admitir, mas ela mexeu com ele. Mexeu tanto que não conseguiu deixar de fitá-la nem por um minuto. Ela era a estranha mais familiar que ele já havia visto. E essa era a antítese perfeita.

-Quem é você? –a voz dele saiu como num sussurro.

-Takane. Rin Takane. –ela logo voltou a si. –O quê aconteceu com o senhor?

-Eles acabaram comigo... Me pegaram de surpresa.

-Assaltaram o senhor? –Rin arregalou os olhos assustada. –Vamos sair daqui. Eu o ajudo.

-Vá embora. Eles podem voltar.

-E acha que vou deixá-lo aqui sabendo disso? Venha, por favor... Vou tirar o senhor daqui.

Sesshoumaru não gostou nada daquela história. Não queria receber o auxílio daquela estranha, não era do tipo de pessoa que pedia ajuda. Ele sempre conseguiu resolver tudo sozinho. Sentiu-se mal por render-se. Há tempos não sentia-se tão fraco e vulnerável. Queria ter recusado, mas não pode resistir.

Ela passou o braço dele por sobre seu ombro e com muito cuidado o ajudou a levantar do chão. Sesshoumaru sentiu dor em cada ponto de seu corpo, mas tentou não demonstrar sua agonia. Até mesmo respirar era doloroso... Não sabia como se tinha permitido cair numa emboscada como aquela. Sentiu-se um grande estúpido. E ainda sofria mais humilhação sendo carregada por aquela menina. Nem ao menos força para se virar sozinho tinha. Era um dia para ser enterrado.

E foi só saírem do beco para olhares curiosos os invadirem. Os dois ignoraram os olhos que os perseguiam, era a única coisa que podiam fazer.

Rin virou o rosto para o lado e pode vê-lo melhor sobre a luz artificial. Mesmo com o rosto um pouco machucado ele era encantador. Talvez o homem mais bonito que já vira de perto. Por sorte não o haviam ferido tanto no rosto, eram poucos os ferimentos e estes eram leves. Ele também não perdeu a oportunidade de fitá-la e ver o quanto àquela mocinha caridosa era dona de uma beleza singela e límpida.

Ela sorriu assim que ele a encarou.

-O senhor vai ficar bem. Vou levá-lo até o hospital, vão cuidar bem do senhor.

-Por que está fazendo isso por mim? Você nem me conhece. –ele franziu a testa confuso.

-Deixa isso pra lá... –ela sorriu dando de ombros. –Agora me diga, qual o nome do senhor?

-Taishou. Sesshoumaru Taishou.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru... –ela falou como se soasse familiar, mas logo voltou com o sorriso anterior. –Muito prazer, senhor Sesshoumaru. O senhor pode me chamar de Rin.

**CONTINUA...**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Já estou eu aqui com outra fic de Rin e Sesshoumaru.

Espero q gostem dessa nova trama!

Rin e Sesshoumaru finalmente se conheceram... Vamos ver no q isso vai dar...

Muitas novidades ainda os aguardam...

Ainda há muito o q acontecer!

Espero vcs no próximo capt q será postado em breve!

Ah, e antes de ir, abro um convite para os amantes de Rin e Sesshoumaru a darem uma conferida na minha outra fic sobre esse casal maravilhoso. A fic se chama "Alvorecer" e também está em andamento.

Agora vou-me!

Beijinhosssss!

Até a próxima!


	2. Efeito

_Obrigada meninas por me acompanharem também nessa fic._

_Adorei receber a visita de vocês por aqui._

_Um grande beijo._

**Capítulo 2 -Efeito.**

Rin caminhava com dificuldade enquanto ajudava Sesshoumaru a andar. O plano era simples: levá-lo ao hospital e depois ligar para algum familiar informando todos os detalhes. Mas Sesshoumaru não queria ser levado para hospital nenhum, preferia ir para casa e de lá ligar para seu médico particular em quem tinha a maior confiança. Rin acabou cedendo aos caprichos do homem, tratou de pegar um táxi.

Parou o primeiro que viu e fez com que Sesshoumaru entrasse no banco de trás. Enquanto ela se direcionava para o banco da frente para deixá-lo mais confortável atrás.

O taxista achou suspeito aquele homem todo ferido no seu carro. Fitou Rin com desconfiança que logo fechou o semblante para ele.

-O quê o senhor está esperando? Vamos logo.

O taxista ainda desconfiado com aquela situação deu início a partida sem fazer mais nenhum comentário. Sesshoumaru havia dito a Rin como fazer para chegar. Deu a ela todas as coordenadas para que repassasse ao motorista e se tivesse qualquer dúvida, ele a ajudaria.

Mas não foi necessário. Rin sabia chegar ao bairro que ele havia lhe dito, isso porque lá ficava o restaurante em que Kohaku insistia em levá-la.

Sesshoumaru puxou do bolso um celular bem pequeno. Procurou com dificuldade o número de seu médico e quando por fim encontrou apertou o botão para ligar.

Na terceira chamada uma voz fraca atendeu ao telefone monotonamente.

-Sesshoumaru?

-Shinji, preciso que vá até a minha casa imediatamente.

-O quê aconteceu com você? –a voz do outro lado parecia preocupada. –Está com uma voz esquisita.

-Faça o que eu falei.

-Está bem, chegarei em poucos minutos.

Assim que desligou o celular, Rin virou-se para trás surpresa pela presença do aparelho. Franziu a testa confusa e logo seus olhos se encontraram. Ela sentiu-se um pouco sem graça, por tê-lo encarado daquele jeito do nada, mas não pode evitar.

-Não levaram o celular do senhor?

-Não... Eu lembrei dele agora. Estava no fundo do bolso.

-Ah, claro. –assentiu.

Assim que o táxi parou na frente de uma enorme mansão, Rin arregalou os olhos completamente pasma. Seria ali mesmo? Virou-se para trás rapidamente e antes que perguntasse se estavam no local certo, Sesshoumaru assentiu.

Rin puxou algumas notas de dentro do bolso e pagou ao taxista que pareceu aliviado por se livrar daqueles dois. Fazia pouco tempo que trabalhava no ramo e não queria atrair problemas logo no início da carreira.

Rin saiu do táxi rapidamente, deu a volta e abriu a porta do carona, de onde puxou um homem completamente dolorido e machucado. Ela fitou o motorista como se pedisse ajuda, mas este fingiu que nem havia visto.

Logo, ela franziu o cenho com raiva, aquele pouco caso que ele fizera a irritou completamente.

-Hei, você! Motorista!

-O quê é? –ele respondeu ríspido.

-Por que não ajuda?

-Porque eu não sou enfermeiro e já fiz o meu trabalho! Tenha santa paciência!

O motorista arrancou com o carro deixando aqueles dois seres em pé. Rin rosnou com raiva, não conseguia acreditar naquela indiferença.

-Que idiota! Eu devia ter chutado aquela lata-velha!

Sesshoumaru deixou um sorriso escapar dos lábios, um sorriso ligeiro. Aquela menina era realmente impressionante.

Rin não demorou muito com sua expressão de raiva que sumiu tão rápida como o motorista de táxi. Ela logo abriu um sorriso gentil e fitou Sesshoumaru.

-Bom, chegamos. Eu vou ajudar o senhor a entrar.

-Não será preciso.

-Mas...

E foi só o empresário dizer aquela frase para dois seguranças saírem correndo de dentro da mansão e irem até o seu encontro. Rin ficou abismada com aquela agilidade, quando deu por si, ele já estava sendo carregado pelos dois brutamontes que passaram os braços de Sesshoumaru em seus robustos ombros, cada um de um lado.

-Senhor! O quê aconteceu? –um dos seguranças indagou surpreso.

-Não é hora pra isso.

-Vamos levá-lo ao hospital. –disse-lhe o outro.

-Não. Já mandei Shinji vir até aqui. Me levem para dentro.

-Agora mesmo, senhor.

Rin ficou observando toda aquela cena, iria se despedir, mas logo desistiu e virou-se para ir embora. Assim que deu os primeiros passos, Sesshoumaru gritou para ela e como recompensa sentiu uma enorme dor na costela que o fez se retesar.

-Rin!

-Sim? –ela voltou-se para ele.

-Entre, por favor.

-Obrigada, mas é que eu preciso ir pra casa agora...

-Entre. –ele insistiu. –Peço para o motorista levá-la até a sua casa.

-Não precisa, eu...

-Vamos ficar até que horas no portão? –ele girou os olhos irritado. –Faça o que eu falei.

A mansão dos Taishou era algo impressionante.

A começar pelo enorme jardim bem cuidado de grama verde. A decoração era algo fantástico. Havia um chafariz no coração do jardim, de onde esguichava água límpida e cristalina. Não faltavam flores das mais curiosas e mais belas.

A fachada da mansão era de um tom pastel. As janelas de madeira, que estavam por todos os lados, anunciando inúmeros quartos, eram brancas como as nuvens fofas.

A mansão estava com algumas luzes acesas, tanto do lado de fora como do dentro. Assim que Sesshoumaru viu seu carro ficou surpreso. Ele não tinha sido levado, assim como suas outras coisas. Isso só confirmou a sua suspeita de que alguém queria ter lhe dado uma lição. Mas saber quem era, certamente era tarefa complicada. Havia tantas pessoas que lhe queriam mal. Apontar um nome era como apontar para uma das estrelas no céu.

Entraram finalmente dentro da casa.

O chão da sala era revestido por um piso espelhado bem desenhado, um _parquet_ legítimo de cor arenosa. Havia um sofá preto no centro que parecia ser muito confortável. Um tapete felpudo branco e uma pequena mesa de centro.

Um televisor parecia estar encaixado perfeitamente na enorme estante de madeira branca que era belíssima e decorada com algumas estátuas abstratas.

Havia um quadro de um navio na parede alaranjada e uma escada de mármore preto no canto.

No teto, um grande lustre pendia como numa cascata e iluminava todo aquele aposento. As cortinas de um branco quase transparente balançavam como numa dança mística quando o vento por elas passava.

Rin ficou impressionada com a riqueza e a sofisticação do local. Não conseguiu deixar nenhuma palavra escapar da boca, temeu ter sido mal educada por ficar olhando daquele jeito para a casa dos outros, mas foi mais forte do que ela. E também, não era um olhar de cobiça... Era de admiração e espanto.

De repente, de um dos corredores, o secretário careca e falastrão apareceu e levou um tremendo susto ao ver o seu chefe naquele estado deplorável. Arregalou os olhos que já eram arregalados e pôs-se a tagarelar sem parar.

-O quê aconteceu? Meu Deus! Senhor Sesshoumaru! O quê fizeram com o senhor?

Os seguranças nem se deram o trabalho de parar, continuaram a carregar Sesshoumaru escada acima enquanto o secretário ia tagarelando sem parar palavras nervosas e desesperadas. Ele nem havia percebido a presença de Rin que ficou sem saber se seguia ou continuava na sala.

Por via das dúvidas resolveu ir atrás da única pessoa que conhecia, em termos. Subiu as escadas juntamente com todos.

Assim que chegaram no segundo andar, os seguranças foram guiando Sesshoumaru até o seu quarto que ficava na terceira porta.

Eles entraram sem cerimônia.

A suíte do senhor Taishou era enorme e bela.

Não dava para se ver o chão, visto que, este era completamente coberto por um tapete macio da cor baunilha.

As paredes eram azuis. Azul marinho bem forte. Parecia que as paredes tinham acabado de serem pintadas.

Havia uma cama de casal duplo, coberta por um edredom cinza. Um criado mudo ao lado da cama com um abajur encima.

Um armário de mogno escuro ocupava uma parede inteira.

Havia dois sofás nos cantos e uma porta de vidro que dava aceso a varanda.

Um armário cheio de CD's e com uma aparelhagem de som moderno.

E outra porta no sentido contrário que devia dar para o banheiro.

O quarto era luxuoso, impregnado de estilo e sofisticação.

Sesshoumaru era um homem de muito bom gosto e que não tinha pena de gastar sua enorme fortuna.

Os seguranças o levaram até a sua cama e com muito cuidado deitaram o senhor que tentava disfarçar ao máximo seu semblante de dor. Os seguranças pediram licença e se retiraram a pedido de Sesshoumaru.

Ficaram no quarto Jaken e Rin, que sentiu-se completamente deslocada.

O secretário correu até ficar ao lado de Sesshoumaru, ainda não tinha notado a presença da mocinha.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, não era melhor ir para um hospital? Pode ter quebrado alguma coisa.

-Eu é que vou quebrar você se não parar de falar. –o encarou seriamente.

-Mas, senhor Sesshoumaru!

-Eu já falei com Shinji, Jaken... Ele está vindo pra cá.

-Ah, claro, senhor Sesshoumaru! Foi uma boa ideia.

-Eles não levaram nada, não é?

-Não senhor. –assentiu. –Eles só o levaram...

-E o motorista?

-Está bem também. Só ficou assustado. Mas eu já avisei a polícia, tenho que ligar de novo para avisar que já encontramos o senhor.

-Peça pra outro fazer isso. Preciso de você pra outra coisa.

-Pode falar.

-Quero que leve Rin até em casa.

-Rin? –ele indagou confuso. –Quem é Rin, senhor Sesshoumaru?

-Sou eu. –ela falou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Ah! –Jaken levou um susto ao vê-la.

-Não acredito que não a tinha visto com esse olho enorme. –Sesshoumaru ficou incrédulo.

-Desculpe, senhor Sesshoumaru! É que eu fiquei preocupado com o senhor e...

-Jaken! –ele o chamou irritado. –Ela está esperando!

-Sim, sim claro! –Jaken a fitou sem entender. –Vamos, por favor.

-Tudo bem. –ela assentiu ainda com um sorriso amarelo.

-Rin. –Sesshoumaru a chamou com seriedade.

-Sim? –ela voltou-se para ele curiosa.

-Passe aqui amanhã... Há uma coisa que precisamos acertar.

-Como? –indagou franzindo o cenho.

-Até amanhã. –cortou o assunto.

Rin ficou sem entender, mas antes de insistir no diálogo, pensou melhor e desistiu. Tinha que ir pra casa o quanto antes. Kagome aquela altura já deveria ter chamado a polícia.

Assentiu para Sesshoumaru e saiu logo em seguida com Jaken.

No estofado de couro do banco de trás, Rin ia em silêncio. Jaken estava ao seu lado se mordendo de curiosidade para saber quem era aquela menina e qual era a sua ligação com o seu chefe. Não conseguia prender a língua entre os dentes, sua curiosidade estava o matando, tirando o ar de seus pulmões.

Rin fitava as ruas vazias. Era tão tarde...

Queria estar tão preocupada com Kagome como a prima possivelmente estava com ela, mas não conseguia. Não conseguia pensar na prima se descabelando. Só conseguia pensar naquele misterioso homem... Em seus olhos claros, na pele marfim. No seu hálito, no perfume...

Ah, como desejava tirá-lo da mente! Ele a torturava mesmo sem ter consciência disso. E aquilo com certeza era estranho, e soava mais estranho ainda para ela.

Ficou atordoada quando sentiu o pulso acelerado e a vontade de não ter ido embora e sim de ter permanecido ao lado dele, descoberto mais sobre ele... Queria saber de tudo, mas também de nada.

Conhecer. Era isso que esperava que acontecesse.

Ela o queria conhecer, saber de tudo, de todos os detalhes de sua vida.

Seus segredos, seus medos, suas vontades, seus desejos... Tudo!

Essa vontade instintiva a horrorizou.

-Rin, não é? –Jaken bem que tentou ficar calado.

-Sim, senhor. –ela o fitou saindo do transe.

-Desculpe perguntar, mas como conheceu o senhor Sesshoumaru?

-Ah! Na verdade eu não o conheço. Eu só o ajudei.

-Ah, então foi você que o levou para casa?

-Foi. –assentiu. –Foi isso.

-Quanto você gastou de táxi? –Jaken pegou a carteira do bolso e foi a abrindo. –Que eu acerto com você.

-Por favor, não. –ela ficou sem graça e colocou a mão encima da carteira de Jaken. –Guarda o seu dinheiro. Eu fiz porque quis, não pedi nada em troca.

-Mas eu só vou estar devolvendo, o senhor Sesshoumaru não vai gostar nada dessa história de você não querer. O quê eu vou dizer pra ele, Rin?

-Diz a verdade, oras. –ela deu de ombros. –Diz que eu não quis e pronto.

-Você vai acabar me comprometendo, menina.

O Doutor Shinji era um homem interessante. Devia ter a mesma idade que Sesshoumaru e também era herdeiro de uma grande beleza singela.

Seus cabelos grisalhos penteados para trás e os olhos de um negrume profundo chamavam a atenção das enfermeiras e médicas no consultório que ele trabalhava há vinte anos.

Ele, um homem de altura mediana e sorriso fácil, era o melhor amigo e confidente de Sesshoumaru desde os tempos da faculdade.

Shinji usava uma roupa comum. Camisa azul marinho, calça _jeans_ larga e tênis preto. Por cima do corpo usava um jaleco branco aberto que ia até os joelhos, e segurava na mão direita uma maleta de couro preta.

Assim que penetrou no quarto de Sesshoumaru levou um susto que o fez fechar o sorriso e correr até ele em passos largos. Depositou a maleta de qualquer jeito no tapete felpudo e o encarou incrédulo.

-O quê significa isso? Entrou em alguma briga?

-O quê? –Sesshoumaru girou os olhos. –E eu sou homem de entrar em briga? Por favor, Shinji.

-O quê aconteceu? Foi um assalto então?

-Shinji, eu preciso de um médico agora e não de um curioso.

-Claro, claro! Eu vou ajudar você. –assentiu.

Enquanto Shinji analisava Sesshoumaru com seus aparelhos modernos, o empresário ia contando tudo que lhe aconteceu. Mesmo que às vezes perdesse o fôlego quando sentia uma dor lancinante.

-Sesshoumaru, devia ter ido ao hospital.

-E pra quê? –ele o fitou. –Pra que eu iria ao hospital se tenho o melhor médico da cidade? Não seja ridículo.

-Tem que parar de achar que eu posso resolver tudo. Podia ter quebrado algum osso, ou precisado engessar. Eu não carrego tudo na minha maleta. Quando você me ligou achei que fosse alguma gripe forte ou coisa assim.

-Você resolveu, não resolveu? –indagou impaciente.

-Você não tem jeito. –balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso nos lábios. –Não tem nada de grave com você. São só dores musculares, se tomar os remédios que irei te passar ficará tudo bem. Tome um banho que depois farei uns curativos em você.

-Ótimo.

-Já avisaram a polícia?

-Já. Um dos empregados fez isso.

-Vai prestar queixa?

-Pra que? Não vão descobrir quem foi, Shinji. Eu não vi o rosto de ninguém, não vi a placa do carro deles e nem ao menos tenho a quem acusar. Como eles vão começar uma investigação às cegas? Só irei perder o meu tempo indo até lá.

-Não acho bom você esquecer esse assunto.

-Não vou esquecer, isso seria quase impossível. Só não quero passar a minha manhã numa delegacia imunda a troco de nada. Se ao menos eu tivesse alguma pista... Mas nem isso eu tenho.

-Se eu fosse você, eu iria mesmo assim.

-Esse é um dos motivos de você ser Doutor Shinji e eu o Empresário do ano. –ele falou debochado.

-O empresário do ano arrebentado. –ele retribuiu ironicamente. –Mas me conte outra coisa...

-O quê?

-Cadê a mocinha? –ele sorriu de forma sarcástica. –Não vai me apresentar a sua heroína?

-Jaken foi levá-la em casa junto com o motorista. –Sesshoumaru voltou a seriedade.

-Ela foi assim mesmo de mãos abanando? Eu sempre soube que você não era um homem caridoso, mas por Deus! Ela salvou a sua pele e você não deu nada em troca?

-Não seja idiota. –ele rosnou irritado. –Eu pedi para que ela viesse até aqui amanhã.

-Ah, agora sim é o Sesshoumaru que eu conheço.

-Acha mesmo que iria ficar devendo favor aos outros?

-Não, com certeza não. –ele o fitou com os olhos travessos. –Ela é bonita?

-Por favor! –ele girou os olhos irritado. –Que importância isso tem?

-Ah, então ela é bonita! –ele riu de escárnio. –Sesshoumaru... Você é cheio de surpresas.

-Cala essa boca.

O motorista parou na frente de um prédio grande que parecia ter diversos andares.

A fachada do prédio era de um azul claro e os portões grandes e intimidadores, que mais pareciam lanças enfileiradas, estavam pintados de preto.

Jaken torceu o nariz para aquele lugar. Não porque fosse feio, mas porque não era um lugar que estava acostumado, desde que se juntara a Sesshoumaru, a frequentar.

Rin sorriu aliviada. Finalmente tinha chegado em casa e poderia explicar tudo com calma a prima. Ela voltou-se para Jaken que a fitou.

-Obrigado, senhor Jaken. É aqui mesmo.

-Tudo bem.

-Boa noite.

O secretário assentiu no mesmo momento em que a menina desceu do carro. Assim que fecharia a porta, ele a segurou a fazendo ficar confusa.

-Rin, apareça amanhã.

-Eu vou sim. –ela falou sem ter realmente certeza se iria aparecer.

-Então está bem.

Jaken fechou a porta por dentro enquanto Rin assentia para o motorista e agradecia.

Dentro do apartamento 602, havia uma morena sentada no sofá da sala, ela já usava a camisola rosa de seda. Uma caneca de chá quente preenchia a sua mão direita.

Kagome é uma mulher de profundos olhos castanhos e herdeira de uma beleza singela. Seus cabelos lisos estavam soltos e pediam pelos ombros. Seu corpo esbelto era bem moldado e chamativo.

Mas mesmo que fosse a mulher interessante que parecia ser –e de fato era –Não tinha namorado e nem um pretendente a vista. Passara muitos anos de sua vida com o ex-namorado Houjo que apesar de ser uma pessoa boa e solícita, não era a pessoa certa. O namoro que quase rendeu casamento foi interrompido pela própria.

Assim que a fechadura da porta deu sinal de vida, Kagome ergueu-se num solavanco e repousou a caneca na mesa de centro. Soltou um suspiro de alívio assim que viu a prima adentrar a casa com um sorriso torto no rosto.

-Cheguei! –ela começou.

-Por onde andou o dia inteiro? –ela cruzou os braços aborrecida.

-Desculpe, Kagome. Eu tentei avisar, mas fiquei sem bateria no meu celular.

-Eu liguei pra todo mundo, ninguém te viu o dia inteiro! Kohaku também está te procurando e...

-Kohaku... –ela suspirou desanimada, de repente lembrou-se de seus próprios problemas.

-Rin, me conta. O quê está acontecendo?

Rin sentou-se no sofá macio ao lado da prima. O apartamento era confortável, mas definitivamente não era grande. Possuía a sala, onde elas estavam. Uma cozinha minúscula onde só dava o fogão, a geladeira, o armário pendurado na parede e a pia para lavar a louça.

E também dois quartos pequenos e um banheiro.

Não se encontrava luxo e sofisticação como na mansão Taishou, mas era bem arrumado e decorado pelas duas. Elas gostavam dali. A vizinhança era boa e tinham total liberdade. Era um bom lugar para se viver.

-Meu Deus! –Kagome soltou a exclamação. –Não acredito que se arriscou desse jeito!

-Nem eu... Na hora eu não pensei em nada, Kagome. Eu só pensei em ajudar aquele homem.

-E se ele fosse um bandido ou pior e se ele é um bandido!

-Não, ele não é não. –ela riu balançando a cabeça negativamente. –A não ser que ele faça parte da _Yakuza_. Ele falou que se chamava Sesshoumaru Taishou. Esse nome me soa familiar, acho que...

-Taishou? Sesshoumaru Taishou você disse? –Kagome arregalou os olhos incrédula.

-Sim, foi isso que eu falei. Por que? Você o conhece?

-Claro que sim! Eu escrevi uma matéria sobre ele algum tempo atrás. Esse homem é um empresário muito famoso. –falou deslumbrada.

-É, pelo jeito é ele mesmo. –assentiu. –Ele não tinha uma casa, Kagome, ele tinha uma mansão imensa! Sem falar que foi o motorista particular dele que me trouxe aqui.

-Eu imagino. Ele é um homem muito influente. Não acredito que ajudou um desses figurões! Só você mesmo. –ela riu balançando a cabeça.

-É, devo concordar. Ele falou para eu voltar amanhã, mas eu não sei não, Kagome. Acho que não vou.

-E por que não? –indagou sem entender.

-Não sei. O quê ele quer comigo? Já o ajudei, isso não é suficiente?

-Vai ver que ele quer te agradecer de algum modo. Talvez queira te recompensar.

-Ah, não! Eu não quero nada! –falou franzindo o cenho. –Não quero nada de ninguém, Kagome. Eu já falei até mesmo pro secretário dele isso. Eu fiz o que fiz de coração, porque eu quis fazer. Ele não precisa me dar nada em troca.

-Rin, se eu fosse você eu iria até lá.

-Por isso que você é a jornalista cobiçada e eu a artista chata que gosta de _jazz_ e melancia. –ela riu caçoando. –Não acho que seria bom eu ir... Não vou conseguir aceitar nada.

-Ah, Rin! Como você é boba. –ela riu. –Mas vai sim. Pelo menos pra saber como ele está. Se ele quiser oferecer alguma coisa, diga que não quer e explique os seus motivos. Pelo menos faça o que ele está te pedindo. Eu o entendo de algum modo. Ele só quer te agradecer que mal tem nisso? Ora, vamos. Não seja teimosa.

-Está bem, você me convenceu! –ela suspirou cansada. –Eu vou então.

-Ótimo! –sorriu satisfeita.

-Sabe Kagome... –ela baixou os olhos, tentava encarar qualquer objeto inanimado.

-O quê?

-Esse homem de alguma forma me pareceu familiar. Como se eu já o conhecesse de muito tempo.

-Ah, ele é famoso. –deu de ombros. –Já deve tê-lo visto nos jornais ou até mesmo na televisão.

-Não. Você não entendeu. Foi como se eu já o conhecesse, como se já tivéssemos nos falado, nos visto pessoalmente. Sabe, foi uma sensação esquisita. Era como se eu soubesse tudo e nada. –ela finalmente a fitou. –Foi uma sensação intensa. Senti como se aquele nosso encontro não fosse algo acidental, como se fosse para acontecer.

-Rin, por favor, –ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. –diga pra mim que não está encantada por ele.

-Eu não sei, Kagome. –teve de admitir dando de ombros. –Não sei o que senti e nem o que estou sentindo agora. A única coisa de que tenho certeza é que esse homem, o senhor Sesshoumaru, me causa um _frenesi._ É como se eu não fosse eu mesma quando estou ao lado dele.

-Rin... –franziu a testa. –Não quero que se magoe.

-Eu também não. Esse também é um dos motivos para eu não querer mais voltar naquela casa. Não sei como será o nosso reencontro. –ela sorriu, parecia de animação, mas era puro martírio. –E mesmo que eu esteja doida pra ir, transbordando de expectativa e anseio, não consigo acreditar que isso será bom pra mim. Você sabe, Kagome que não estou passando por um momento muito bom... Não quero me ferir mais.

-Eu sei. –ela acariciou os cabelos da prima suavemente. –Mas acho que você precisa ir. Precisa saber no que esse encontro vai dar. Acha que seria melhor viver na dúvida? Você precisa saber, precisa revê-lo para ter certeza ou pelo menos ter um caminho. Tem que enfrentar isso. Às vezes não é nada, foi só uma sensação esquisita que você está confundido. Você teve um dia cheio, passou por uma experiência difícil com o Kohaku. Você não tem certeza de nada ainda, Rin.

-Você tem razão... Vai ver que eu confundi tudo na minha cabeça... –ela suspirou. –Disse que falou com o Kohaku hoje, como ele está?

-Ele não parecia nada bem no telefone, mas ficou preocupado com você. Eu não sabia que você iria terminar com ele, me desculpe. Se eu soubesse nem tinha telefonado.

-Tudo bem... Eu vou ligar pra ele.

-Faz isso sim. Ele gosta muito de você, Rin.

-Eu sei...

-Mas e então? A que horas você vai encontrar o senhor Taishou? –ela sorriu animada.

-Não sei. –deu de ombros sorrindo. –Talvez depois do almoço.

-E ele é bonito, não é?

-É. –assentiu rindo de leve. –Ele é muito bonito.

-Se você ousar sair da casa dele e não me ligar logo em seguida, eu juro que quebro sua câmera fotográfica!

-Eu vou contar. –ela riu e logo levantou-se do sofá. –Mas agora eu vou dormir... Amanhã eu tenho um dia cheio pelo visto.

-É, tem mesmo. –concordou levantando-se também.

-Só espero que tudo acabe bem...

-Vai sim. Tudo vai dar certo, eu garanto.

-Mansão Taishou, aí vou eu!

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

E aí gente? Gostaram?

Eu decidi escrever a Rin um pouco diferente. Gostei desse jeito espontâneo e às vezes meio moleca. Espero que esteja agradando a vocês também.

Recebi um comentário da _**Nathi Duarte**_ sobre o capítulo 1 que me deixou feliz. Você entendeu direitinho. Eu realmente fiz aquela cena, do encontro ente Sesshoumaru e Rin, para parecer com o anime mesmo. Eu queria que o encontro deles fosse bem parecido com o do anime e pelo visto consegui colocar essa sensação em você. Que bom, fico feliz pela mensagem ter sido passada!

Bem, falação à parte, obrigada mais uma vez pela atenção.

Ainda está o convite para a outra fic "_Alvorecer_" que também estou adorando escrever.

O próximo capítulo estará cheio de novidades fresquinhas, saindo do forno.

Espero vocês aqui.

Um grande beijo no coração.


	3. Visita

_Obrigada meninas pela visita constante nas minhas duas fics. Um grande beijo!_

**Capítulo 3 -Visita.**

Os raios de sol entraram pela janela do sexto andar preguiçosamente. Alguns feixes de luz amarelada invadiram pela janela sem cortina e estacionaram sua magnitude no rosto daquela bela menina.

Rin abriu os olhos em virtude daquela claridade. Estava no seu quarto, deitada na cama de solteiro.

Levantou-se de forma preguiçosa, ainda sentia o corpo cansado pela noite anterior, tinha se surpreendido consigo mesma por ter conseguido dormir sossegada.

Pensou de novo naqueles olhos mel, naquela íris açucarada e misteriosa. Mais uma vez o frenesi e a vontade de sair correndo em busca de respostas. Desvendar cada mistério, um por um, sem pressa.

O quarto de Rin era bem simples e pequeno. Havia uma cama de solteiro encostado na parede _marfim_, um armário de mogno na outra, uma escrivaninha branca, um tapete pequeno ao lado da cama e uma janela comum de aço.

Rin olhou para o relógio encima da escrivaninha e ao ver a hora deu um salto. Já eram onze da manhã e não tinha feito absolutamente nada. Saiu correndo em disparada. Fazia tempo que não dormia tanto.

Arrumou-se como todo dia, foi até o banheiro para fazer a higiene matinal e prepara-se para um longo dia. Colocou um _short_ laranja e uma blusa branca de ficar em casa. Estava pronta para começar.

Assim que pegou a vassoura escutou o telefone de casa tocar. Saiu correndo para atender, quase caiu de cara no chão, por sorte conseguiu equilibrar-se.

-Alô?

-Rin? Rin é você? –a voz do outro lado parecia preocupada.

-Kohaku?

-O quê houve com você? Kagome me ligou ontem à noite, ninguém sabia onde você estava!

-Ah, eu esqueci de ligar ontem pra te avisar. –suspirou arrependida. –Desculpa, eu realmente esqueci. Não queria te deixar preocupado.

-Tudo bem, o que importa é que você está bem. –ele respirou aliviado.

-Como você está, Kohaku?

-Como acha que eu estou, Rin? –fez uma pausa. –Escuta, precisamos conversar.

-Kohaku, não temos mais nada pra conversar. Eu já tomei minha decisão.

-Mas Rin, ainda não compreendo! Não consigo aceitar isso! Não pode enfiar sua decisão goela a baixo sem me dar uma explicação.

-Eu já dei a minha explicação. –ela ficou incrédula. –Pelo jeito você é que não a ouviu.

-Não acredito naquela explicação. Não consigo me agarra a ela. Acho que aquilo não é o suficiente para se terminar um namoro de tanto tempo!

-Eu sinto muito, mas não posso falar o que você quer ouvir. O que eu falei é a verdade, se você não acredita, não há nada que eu não possa fazer.

-Rin...

-Eu preciso desligar agora, tenho muita coisa pra fazer.

-Há outra pessoa, não é?

-O quê? –aquela pergunta a assombrou.

-Me responde! Há outra pessoa? –ele indagou com uma expectativa avassaladora. Ela podia sentir o fogo na sua voz.

-Não. –respondeu rápido. –Não há ninguém.

-... Nos falamos depois então.

-Está bem.

-Tchau.

E antes que ela pudesse responder, ele já havia desligado o telefone. Rin fitou o teto confusa. Não sabia o que fazer com Kohaku. Sua voz ao telefone estava degradante e mesmo que não o tivesse vendo, imaginava como ele se encontrava. Ficou chateada com aquela situação, mas o que poderia fazer? Seu relacionamento estava falido, e ela sabia que não era por culpa dele.

Já algum tempo não se sentia mais tão feliz, tão animada. Tudo havia ficado repetitivo de mais, comum de mais. A vida lhe era monótona, chata e previsível. Não sabia o que de fato faltava, o que sabia era que havia um enorme buraco, um vazio que precisava ser preenchido.

Num estalo ela voltou a si. Colocou o telefone no lugar e decidiu fazer outra coisa que certamente não envolvia arrumar a casa.

...

Sesshoumaru já tinha acordado há muito tempo e já estava no escritório da sua casa atendendo a telefonemas e tentando, da sua maneira, não deixar de trabalhar. Tinha muito que resolver.

Ainda sentia dor, mas não se comparava com antes. Tinha tomado os remédios e estava com vários curativos espalhados pelo corpo. Ele não queria deixar-se abater pelo evento lastimável da noite anterior. Não queria ficar pensando no incidente.

Alguns movimentos ainda lhes eram doloridos. O simples fato de levantar era tortuoso. As costelas e o abdômen latejavam. Dormir tinha sido um desafio.

O escritório da mansão ficava num cômodo grande.

Havia uma mesa grande com um computador sofisticado encima. Móveis espalhados harmonicamente. Uma porta enorme de vidro que dava acesso ao jardim. Uma estante com diversos livros e poltronas acolchoadas.

Sesshoumaru estava atrás da mesa, sentado numa cadeira confortável que lhe recostava bem as costas. Ele analisava alguns papéis enquanto mexia no computador. Estava preso em seus assuntos como o pretendido. Queria ficar abarrotado de serviço para não pensar mais naquela jovem misteriosa. Não pensar mais nos olhos chocolates. Não queria admitir, mas estava ansioso para vê-la novamente. Estava a esperando chegar desde o momento em que abriu os olhos.

Ouviu batidas na porta de madeira escura. Elevou o rosto dos papéis.

-Entra.

A porta deslizou para o lado direito revelando o secretário careca e olhudo que usava um terno, calças e sapatos sociais preto. Uma blusa branca e uma gravata azul marinho.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, tem alguém que quer falar com o senhor...

-Quem? –indagou com ansiedade. –É aquela menina de ontem?

-Não, senhor. –balançou a cabeça negativamente, estava apreensivo.

-Então quem é? –indagou confuso.

-É Inuyasha.

-O quê? –ele ficou incrédulo. –O quê ele está fazendo aqui?

-Eu não sei... Quer que eu o mande entrar, senhor Sesshoumaru?

-Mande-o entrar.

Um rapaz jovem de vinte e oito anos adentrou o escritório com um sorriso na face.

E não veio sozinho, entrou também com Arurun, o _Golden Retriever_ caramelo de olhos doces que pertencia a Sesshoumaru.

O jovem era bonito como o meio-irmão, mas de fato era diferente.

Inuyasha era possuidor de olhos castanhos escuros, quase negros. Cabelos pretos cumpridos que estavam presos num rabo de cavalo baixo.

Ele tinha um porte físico chamativo, era um pouco mais baixo que Sesshoumaru, mas ainda sim era alto. Usava uma camisa preta, um _jeans_ comum e um _all star_ nos pés. Havia uma revista enrolada como um rocambole embaixo do seu braço.

Inuyasha fazia carinho em Arurun que balançava o rabo contente e ficava pulando encima do rapaz o tempo inteiro.

-Calma, garoto! –ele riu. –Sesshoumaru não dá atenção a você não?

Sesshoumaru o olhou de cima a baixo assim como Inuyasha que não conseguiu prender o riso ao ver o meio-irmão naquele estado. Ele agachou-se ao lado de Arurun enquanto o cachorro deitava preguiçosamente esperando o mimo pretendido. Inuyasha continuava a rir enquanto acariciava aquele animal peludo que pouco a pouco se aquietava.

-O quê aconteceu com você, Sesshoumaru? Alguém finalmente foi mais esperto que você e te arrebentou a cara? Ah! Como eu queria ter visto essa cena!

-O quê é que você quer aqui? –ele indagou nervoso e acabou se retesando com uma fisgada bruta que sentiu na costela.

-Eu fiquei sabendo do que houve com você. Vim ver como estava e saber o que aconteceu. Só isso. –deu de ombros.

-Veio aqui só pra rir de mim? –ele sorriu irônico. –Bem se vê que a ocupação é algo que lhe falta, Inuyasha.

-Vim ver como estava, seu mal agradecido! –ele rosnou irritado. –Achei que estivesse de cama, morrendo, mas pelo jeito sua língua continua afiada. Humpf! Você apanhou foi pouco, então. Não fizeram o trabalho direito.

-Como ficou sabendo disso?

-Como eu fiquei sabendo? Como todo mundo ficou sabendo? Era isso que você tinha que estar se perguntando. –Inuyasha girou os olhos. –Algum jornalista o viu chegar todo arrebentado. Tirou foto e tudo! Agora sua cara está numa revista de fofoca. Não acredito que você não percebeu o _flash _da câmera. Estava em que mundo quando ele tirou a foto?

-Não acredito! Está brincando comigo! –ele levantou-se bruscamente o que o fez sentir mais uma vez a fisgada bruta.

-E a propósito, quem é aquela garota da foto? Eu nunca a vi antes.

-O quê? Me mostra essa revista, agora!

-Por que está tão nervoso, senhor Sesshoumaru? –falou irônico. –Anda fazendo algo que não deveria?

-INUYASHA!

-Eu hein, toma!

Inuyasha deixou Arurun um pouco de lado, levantou-se calmamente e jogou a revista de qualquer jeito encima da mesa do empresário que não perdeu tempo e a pegou sem hesitar.

E pra sua infelicidade, era mesmo verdade.

Sua foto estava num pequeno retângulo do lado direito da capa.

A foto foi tirada no momento em que Sesshoumaru estava sendo carregado pelos seus dois seguranças. Rin estava um pouco atrás olhando aquela cena.

Sesshoumaru folheou as páginas com urgência atrás da matéria. Queria ler o que tinham escrito ao seu respeito, rosnava de raiva antes mesmo de ver.

...

_Eventos inusitados do dia._

_O empresário renomado Taishou Sesshoumaru, dono da maior empresa de eletroeletrônicos –A Empresa Taishou, foi visto na madrugada em uma situação nada convencional._

_O empresário chegou num táxi por volta de 1:00 da manhã, acompanhado por uma mulher, que até então nos é desconhecida. Ele, por sua vez, apresentava ferimentos por todo o corpo._

_Ao que tudo indica, o empresário se envolveu em uma confusão._

_Segundo relatos, houve uma briga violenta entre o dono da empresa Taishou com três homens desconhecidos. O motivo teria sido por algo banal. O empresário teria se irritado por ter recebido um esbarrão e logo uma briga foi formada. _

_Pedimos esclarecimentos na delegacia de polícia, onde havia sido prestada uma queixa pelo secretário do empresário Sesshoumaru Taishou, conhecido como Jaken Tajima, mas nenhum dos policiais quis entrar em detalhes._

_Pelo visto o senhor Taishou queria sigilo absoluto, mas não conseguiu escapar das lentes de nossa câmera._

Na foto, Sesshoumaru sendo carregado por dois seguranças enquanto uma jovenzinha misteriosa acompanha a cena.

...

Sesshoumaru faltou rasgar a revista. Seu rosto ficou vermelho de tanta raiva. Agora tinha a certeza absoluta de que alguém queria destruir sua imagem. Armaram um plano perfeito e ele acabara caindo facilmente. Teve vontade de gritar e sair quebrar tudo, mas tentou se conter. Jogou a revista com violência encima da mesa e respirou fundo, precisava pensar.

-Por que se meteu nessa briga idiota? –Inuyasha indagou ainda sem entender.

-Seu imbecil, acha mesmo que isso é verdade? –ele rosnou. –Isso é mentira! Alguém inventou tudo isso! Não arrumei confusão com ninguém!

-O quê? –franziu a testa. –O quê aconteceu então, Sesshoumaru?

-Tenho que fazer alguma coisa. –ele o ignorou. –Preciso tomar uma atitude.

-Convoque a imprensa, oras! –deu de ombros como se fosse óbvio. –Fale a sua versão.

-Onde está Jaken?

-Está na sala, no telefone.

-Mande-o vir até aqui. Eu preciso resolver isso o quanto antes. Quero saber o nome desse jornalista e desse fotógrafo também! Eu vou acabar com essa revista medíocre! Vou processá-los! Como ousam a colocar meu nome por ai? Estão achando que eu sou algum palhaço? Não se brinca com Sesshoumaru Taishou! Eles vão ver só!

-Antes de eu falar com Jaken, me conta. O quê foi que aconteceu?

...

Rin estava parada na frente da mansão Taishou segurando um bouquet de flores amarelas e laranjas. Tinha ido até lá num impulso e agora, de frente para aquela enorme casa, não sabia se deveria entrar.

Quando pensou em ir embora, o segurança a viu. Era um dos que havia ajudado Sesshoumaru a entrar.

Ele era um homem alto e bem forte, mas tinha olhos pretos amáveis e um rosto simpático de quem é feliz e bondoso. Seus cabelos eram bem rentes e a barba semicerrada. Usava terno e gravata mesmo embaixo daquele sol quente. Mas aquilo não parecia arruinar com o seu humor radiante.

-Hei, senhorita! –ele a chamou.

Rin tentou fingir que não era com ela, fingir que não tinha escutado e seguir seu caminho, entretanto sabia que não teria coragem de virar as costas para aquele homem. Ela voltou-se para ele com um sorriso amarelo que ele tratou de retribuir.

-Você não é a garota de ontem? –ele indagou novamente.

-É... Sou. –assentiu sem jeito, sentindo-se uma idiota.

-O senhor Sesshoumaru está esperando pela senhorita. –ele sorriu. –Venha, entre.

-Tudo bem. Eu vou.

O segurança abriu o portão de grade para Rin que encolheu os ombros hesitante. Ele ficou confuso ao notar a falta de reação dela, a fitou como se não entendesse. O que ele mal sabia era que a mulher a sua frente estava num transe profundo, num confronto interior consigo mesma.

-Venha. –ele insistiu. –Pode entrar.

-Ah, claro!

Rin foi seguindo o segurança. O jardim da mansão Taishou era mais bonito pela manhã. O chafariz espichava água teatralmente. Rin pode jurar que quando olhou para ele viu um remoto arco-íris se formando por entre aquelas gotículas de água que bailavam por segundos no ar.

Mais uma vez sentiu-se pouco à vontade naquele lugar. Achou-se um caos, mal vestida de mais para estar ali. Usava um vestido veraneio azul marinho com detalhes em azul claro, as alças eram bem presas no pescoço deixando um pequeno decote e as costas completamente desnudas.

Sentiu olhos pousando sobre si, pensou que fosse só impressão. Mal sabia ela que os empregados a fitavam por de trás de janelas, cortinas e até mesmo de plantas.

Não eram olhares acusativos ou maldosos. Somente olhares de curiosidade.

Ela suspirou ao adentrar novamente aquele lugar.

O segurança a deixou do lado de dentro e pediu para uma empregada, que estava na porta, a levar até onde Sesshoumaru se encontrava.

Rin agradeceu a boa vontade do segurança que somente assentiu com um sorriso e saiu de perto.

A empregada, que já não era tão jovem, mas que possuía um rosto afável e delicado foi a conduzindo. Era uma mulher corpulenta, com bochechas coradas e olhos bem pretos. O rosto era bem redondo e os cabelos estavam escondidos atrás de uma toca preta. Ela usava um uniforme comum, típico de empregadas.

Rin segurava o bouquet contra o peito. Sentia uma expectativa, um frio na barriga que lhe corroia a alma. Não sabia o que deveras era aquilo, talvez fosse uma ansiedade misturada com um medo e uma pitada de tensão. Tudo isso junto dava alguma outra coisa que ela não estava querendo saber. Só desejava se livrar daquele incômodo. Teve receio de seu estômago se revoltar e doer como costumava acontecer quando ficava muito nervosa.

Pelos corredores ela pode ouvir os gritos de Sesshoumaru, os de um outro homem e os de Jaken que choramingava tentando apaziguar aquela situação. Rin parou subitamente com os olhos arregalados. A empregada corpulenta virou-se para trás com um sorriso nos lábios ao notar a hesitação da menina.

-Pode vir, senhorita.

-Não, é melhor não... Acho que não cheguei em uma boa hora.

-Besteira! –ela riu baixo. –Isso é normal por aqui. Sempre quando o senhor Inuyasha aparece acontece isso.

-Senhor Inuyasha?

-É. –assentiu. –O meio-irmão do senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Ah, sim.

-Venha, pode vir!

Rin resolveu obedecer e continuou a seguir a empregada de rosto redondo. Assim que chegaram perto da porta aberta, a empregada foi à frente. Andou em passos mais rápidos para anunciar a visitante.

Os homens nem prestaram atenção na sua presença silenciosa, continuaram a discutir. Mas a empregada acabou forçando uma tosse para chamar a atenção de todos que rapidamente calaram-se e a fitaram sem entender a sua intromissão.

-O quê é, Izumi? –Sesshoumaru indagou impaciente.

-Há uma visita para o senhor.

-Se for algum jornalista o mande sair daqui! Eu não quero falar com nenhum desses cretinos!

-Você é mesmo um idiota, Sesshoumaru! –Inuyasha rebateu irritado. –Como espera que as pessoas saibam da verdade se não quer falar com a imprensa?

-Eu não vou ficar expondo a minha vida! É justamente isso que eles querem! Eu não preciso dar justificativas a ninguém, Inuyasha! –ele o fuzilou. –Eu não vou dar atenção a isso! Não vou me rebaixar por causa dessa revista patética!

-Por favor, senhor Sesshoumaru, mantenha a calma. O senhor não está em condições...

Rin entrou na sala no meio daquela confusão. Entrou de maneira receosa com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Estava extremamente sem graça de aparecer por ali.

Todos os homens ficaram em silêncio. Só Arurun que levantou a cabeça e a fitou como se tivesse algum plano em mente. Inuyasha encarou o meio-irmão como se dissesse de forma maliciosa _Ah, então é ela!_

-Olá. –ela assentiu. –Trouxe essas flores para o senhor.

-Você veio afinal. –ele suspirou, parecia aliviado.

-É... Mas acho que não cheguei em boa hora. –ela coçou a nuca sem jeito.

-Não ligue pra isso. –Inuyasha riu e foi até ela. –Eu e Sesshoumaru somos assim mesmo. Isso é normal, não se sinta mal. Meu nome é Taishou, Inuyasha Taishou.

-Sou Takane, Rin Takane. Pode me chamar só de Rin.

-Então foi você que tirou meu irmão da enrascada? –ele riu incrédulo voltando a Sesshoumaru. –Essa foi uma ótima história.

-Inuyasha, não acha que já está na hora de ir? –Sesshoumaru o encarou nervoso.

-Eu vou embora mesmo! Mas primeiro, eu vou almoçar aqui. –ele deu uma piscadela para o irmão e abraçou a empregada corpulenta de lado. –O quê tem pro almoço hoje, Izumi?

-Ah, tem muita coisa! –ela respondeu com um sorriso. –Tudo que o senhor gosta, certamente.

-Então eu vou ficar. –ele assentiu sorrindo.

-Inuyasha! –Sesshoumaru rosnou.

Rin ainda estava sem jeito, não estava acostumada a lidar com os irmãos Taishou. E assim que deu um passo para frente, Arurun colocou sem plano em prática. Saiu correndo em disparada e pulou encima da menina que acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo no chão. Por sorte seu vestido não subiu muito, só o suficiente para deixar metade de suas coxas a mostra.

Rin caiu ao chão rindo com Arurun encima dela a intimando a brincar. Inuyasha não pode evitar de rir também. Sesshoumaru tentou correr para ajudar, mas a dor lancinante o impediu. Jaken ficou sem reação, mas logo recebeu um grito intimidador de seu chefe.

-Seu inútil! Vá ajudá-la!

-Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru!

Jaken assentiu assustado e assim que correu para socorrer a menina, ela já tinha soltado o bouquet no chão enquanto Inuyasha tirava Arurun de cima dela.

Rin sentou-se ainda rindo, agarrou o cachorro pela cabeça e o fitou profundamente com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Você é danadinho, hein! Me matou de vergonha, cachorrinho!

-É, ele não é fácil. –Inuyasha assentiu rindo.

Inuyasha estendeu a mão para Rin que primeiro pegou o bouquet e depois aceitou a ajuda. Levantou-se calmamente e assentiu para o rapaz a sua frente.

-Obrigado.

-Não precisa agradecer.

-Desculpe, Rin. –Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Arurun não costuma fazer isso.

-Tudo bem. –ela riu. –Foi engraçado apesar de ter sido comigo!

Ela caminhou até ele lhe estendeu a mão onde se encontrava o bouquet, agora um pouco bagunçado pelo cachorro travesso. Sesshoumaru pegou sem hesitar.

-Obrigado.

-De nada. –ela sorriu. –Espero que o senhor tenha gostado.

-São bonitas. Parecidas com as do meu jardim.

-É, eu percebi. Depois que eu comprei as flores que me lembrei que o senhor já tinha um jardim enorme. Podia ter trazido algo melhor. –ela sorriu sem jeito.

-Não tem que se preocupar com isso. Não foi uma crítica. –ele suspirou. –Não queria que tivesse se incomodado com isso.

-Não foi incômodo.

-Izumi, coloque as flores num vaso.

-Sim, senhor! –a empregada assentiu.

Izumi correu até o empresário, pegou as flores da sua mão e rapidamente voltou-se para o lado de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sorriu ao ver aqueles dois. Não demorou a puxar Arurun pela coleira e fazer um sinal para Izumi que compreendeu de imediato, queria deixar os dois sozinhos. Jaken foi o único que não notou o plano de Inuyasha que saiu sem fazer barulho junto com a empregada gorducha e o cachorro trapalhão.

Sesshoumaru fitou Jaken incrédulo por ele ainda permanecer ali. O secretário parecia avoado, pensando em coisas aleatórias.

-Jaken! –Sesshoumaru o interceptou de seus pensamentos.

-Sim?

-Nos deixe a sós. Preciso conversar com Rin, em particular.

-Claro, senhor Sesshoumaru.

Jaken saiu da sala em disparada e por fim deslizou a porta do escritório deixando aqueles dois seres sozinhos.

...

Sesshoumaru dirigiu-se para sua cadeira atrás da mesa e fez um sinal com a mão direita para que Rin sentasse na cadeira a sua frente. Ela obedeceu sem pestanejar.

Rin sentiu o coração disparar. Aquele semblante mexia com ela. Sentiu-se pequena naquela cadeira confortável. Os olhos dele a intimidavam, não a deixava acumular palavras na boca. Era uma sensação esquisita. Uma impotência gigantesca, mas não era algo ruim de se sentir. Era bom, suave e avassalador, se é que essas sensações podem andar de mãos dadas.

Sesshoumaru também mantinha-se reticente o que não era de seu feitio. Ela o intimidava e isso era algo com que ele não estava acostumado a lidar. Tentou esquivar-se daquele sentimento, daquela fragilidade. Mas era algo difícil de fazer. Ela o botou contra a parede com um único olhar e sorriso singelo.

-Que bom que você veio. –Sesshoumaru começou tentando afastar aquelas ideias de sua mente. –Estava esperando você chegar.

-Como o senhor está se sentindo?

-Estou melhor. –assentiu. –Vou ficar bem, Shinji é um bom médico.

-Que bom. –ela sorriu. –Mas, o quê o senhor quer comigo?

-Quero lhe dar uma coisa importante. –ele a fitou seriamente.

-Não precisa me dar nada. Eu vim aqui para dizer isso ao senhor e também para ver como estava. Não preciso de nada, eu fiz porque eu quis.

-Ora, por favor, não complique mais as coisas, está bem? –ele suspirou impaciente. –Como um homem de palavra e honrado que sou, não posso deixar essa história do jeito que está. Será que não compreende?

-Mas eu realmente não preciso de nada. Eu agradeço a intenção do senhor, mas eu estou bem do jeito que estou.

Sesshoumaru puxou um papel do bolso, era na verdade um cheque dobrado perfeitamente no meio. Ele estendeu a mão para ela que se recusou a pegar. O empresário girou os olhos um pouco irritado e acabou jogando o cheque na frente de Rin.

-Pegue. –ele falou como se tivesse a intimando.

-Mas eu...

-Por que você gosta tanto de me aborrecer? –ele indagou incrédulo. –Não faz diferença pra mim o que estou lhe dando. Isso é só um... Agradecimento.

Rin pegou o cheque ainda não gostando nada daquela história. Abriu o papel devagar e quase pulou da cadeira ao ver o valor. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, completamente abismados. Olhou os números três vezes para ter certeza de que era mesmo aquele valor e quando teve certeza começou a rir.

-Isso é alguma brincadeira? Como pode querer que eu aceite isso?

-Já falei que pra mim não faz diferença. Faça o que quiser com esse dinheiro, eu não me importo. Se quiser jogar pela janela, dar aos pobres, guardar para si, pra mim não faz diferença. Mas eu quero que aceite.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, eu...

E antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa ouviu seu celular tocar. Levou um susto, não imaginava quem poderia ser. Torceu para que não fosse Kohaku, aquela seria uma péssima hora para discutir uma relação, que para ela já estava mais do que resolvida.

Rin pediu desculpas e licença a Sesshoumaru que não se importou com aquilo. Ele mais do que ninguém não poderia se importar com alguém atendendo ao telefone no meio de uma conversa. Era mestre em fazer tal ato.

Rin olhou no visor e viu que era Kagome. Ficou confusa pela prima ligar, mas resolveu atender.

-Kagome?

-Rin! Não sabe o que aconteceu! –a voz de Kagome parecia agitada do outro lado da linha.

-O quê? –indagou preocupada. –O quê houve?

-Sua foto saiu numa revista junto com Sesshoumaru! –ela falava quase sussurrando. –A imprensa está indo pra casa dele agora. Querem saber o que aconteceu.

-Como? –ela arregalou os olhos. –Está brincando?

-Não! É sério! Alguns jornalistas daqui saíram agora pouco. Dentro de minutos a casa dele vai estar rodeada de jornalistas. E é melhor você se preparar também, vão atrás de você assim que descobrirem sua identidade.

-Isso só pode ser uma piada. –ela suspirou aborrecida. –Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo.

-Onde você está?

-Adivinhe...

-Está na casa dele? –ela abafou a voz no telefone, sabia que o jornal onde trabalhava era perigoso, havia sempre ouvidos a espreita de algum furo. –Não acredito! Você tem que sair daí agora, Rin!

-Eu vou fazer isso. Eu ligo depois.

-Tudo bem.

Rin desligou o telefone e assim que iria dizer a Sesshoumaru o que aconteceu, Jaken invadiu a sala com os olhos mais esbugalhados do que o normal. Tinha uma expressão de pavor na face que chamou a atenção dos dois seres que trataram de levantar.

Rin já imaginava o que era, acabou suspirando incrédula.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, eles estão aqui!

-Do quê está falando? –indagou preocupado.

-A imprensa! Estão por todos os lados! Eles querem falar com o senhor! Disseram que não vão sair daqui até falarem com o senhor.

-O quê? Não pode ser... –Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos.

-E agora, senhor Sesshoumaru? O quê o senhor irá fazer?

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Acabou o capítulo...

Ufa! Ficou grande esse!

Mas achei bem divertido! O quê vocês acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado.

No próximo capítulo tem mais novidades.

Aguardem!

**Anny** ainda não foi dessa vez que foi revelado o canalha que fez aquilo com o Sesshy, mas esse mistério não vai demorar a ser revelado, garanto! E pode deixar que darei o castigo que merece hahaha!

**Nathi** que bom que você compreendeu a mensagem, fico feliz! Quanto ao Kohaku, aguarde e verá hahaha!

**Shampoo-chan**, obrigada pela sua visita aqui também! Fico contente por estar gostando do desenrolar dessa fic. Continue acompanhando, garanto que vai gostar de como cada vez mais esse casal maravilhoso vai se aproximar.

Um grande beijo.

Espero vocês por aqui sempre!


	4. Reportagem

**Capítulo 4 – Reportagem.**

Rin sentou-se na primeira poltrona que encontrou dentro do escritório. Sentou sem pedir permissão. Ela estava mais preocupada no que fazer do que naqueles seres que dividia o mesmo ambiente.

Sesshoumaru estava incrédulo e furioso. Não admitia aquela falta de privacidade. Já havia processado vários jornalistas por se meterem tanto na sua vida pessoal. O senhor Taishou raramente era visto em jornais ou revistas, preservava muito a sua imagem. O seu nome. Mas sempre havia alguém para prejudicá-lo. E hora ou outra dava as caras em algum noticiário.

Inuyasha entrou no escritório correndo com os olhos arregalados, parecia completamente surpreso com o evento. Mas ainda assim não parecia abalado, estava adorando tudo aquilo. A coisa que mais gostava era de ver seu meio-irmão irritado. Seu sorriso enorme e provocativo irritou o empresário.

-Sesshoumaru, você não tem ideia de quantos jornalistas estão ali fora! –ele riu. –Você nem precisou ir até eles no final das contas.

-Quero que vão para o inferno! –ele rosnou irritado. –Quero todos fora daqui imediatamente. Isso é invasão!

-Não quando estão na calçada... –Inuyasha rebateu irônico.

-Inuyasha, eu já não o mandei embora?

-Desde quando eu nasci.

-Então por que não some daqui?

-Tem mesmo certeza de que quer que eu vá embora agora? –Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha. –Se eu sair, eles vão vir em cima de mim, vão me encher de perguntas, e, bem, como eu não sou um homem mal educado, vou ter que responder.

-Você não serve mesmo pra nada, não é? –esbravejou irritado. –Não passa de um idiota, imprestável!

-Desculpe, Sesshoumaru por não ser o grande empresário bem sucedido, o empresário do ano, não é assim que o chamam? –ele rebateu irritado. –Não importa o que os outros ou o que você me diz, no final Sesshoumaru, você é quem não tem nada!

Rin fitou o empresário que ficou calado após ouvir aquelas palavras. Por um minuto pensou que ele não tinha se importado, mas em seguida notou o quanto àquelas palavras lhes eram atordoantes. Talvez tivesse sido a única ali que percebera.

O silêncio que permaneceu a sufocou. Jaken não se atreveria a cortar o clima, se fizesse isso certamente levaria uma bronca de seu chefe. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam emburrados demais para começarem um assunto. Ela então se sentiu na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa.

-Com licença, mas eu realmente preciso ir embora. –ela começou.

-Não pode ir! –Jaken a interceptou. –Acho que você ainda não entendeu. O portão está cercado. Ninguém vai conseguir sair daqui sem passar pela imprensa.

-Mas eu... –ela murchou de vez.

-Rin, se sair eles vão atrás de você, isso é um fato. Você está na foto, vão te reconhecer facilmente. –Inuyasha a fitou.

-Eu tenho coisas a fazer, não posso ficar aqui. –rebateu impaciente. –Talvez aja uma maneira...

-Há uma maneira. É só Sesshoumaru ir lá fora.

-Eu já falei que não vou, Inuyasha! –ele o fitou nervoso. –Eles não vão ficar ai pra sempre, uma hora vão ter que ir embora.

-Você é quem sabe, Sesshoumaru. Eu não ligo de ficar aqui o tempo que for preciso. –ele riu dando de ombros.

-Mas eu sim!

Rin levantou-se da poltrona, ainda tinha o cheque em mãos que a essa altura já estava todo amassado. Quando se deu conta de que ainda tinha em mãos aquele valor exacerbado lembrou-se da conversa anterior como num estalo. Ainda havia aquilo para resolver. Definitivamente não queria aquele dinheiro.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, por favor, não quero esse cheque.

-Achei que esse assunto estava encerrado! –ele falou incrédulo. –Você também vai querer me aborrecer com bobagens?

-Desculpe, mas eu não quero. Não quero mesmo. –ela chegou perto dele com os olhos atordoados e esticou o pedaço de papel em sua direção.

-Eu nunca vi ninguém negar dinheiro desse jeito, eu hein. –Inuyasha balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo antes de pegar o cheque das mãos da menina e colocar no bolso da calça social. Sentiu-se confuso por ela desprezar tanto o seu dinheiro, ficou até um pouco ofendido. Não era dinheiro roubado, era dinheiro limpo, muito do seu sono, cansaço e dos seus aborrecimentos corriqueiros estavam entre aqueles zeros presentes no cheque. Havia muito trabalho e dedicação que ela simplesmente ignorou lhe dando de volta como se tivesse negando uma bala.

-Não consigo acreditar nisso. O quê tem de tão errado com esse dinheiro? –ele indagou a fitando seriamente.

-Não há nada de errado... –ela deu de ombros. –Eu só acho que não fiz nada de tão glorioso. Eu fiz o que meu coração mandou, bondade não se paga, não pedi nenhuma bonificação por agir, por ser quem sou. Me desculpe, senhor Sesshoumaru, mas eu realmente não me sentiria bem se ficasse com algo que não me pertence.

-Você é mesmo inacreditável. –ele suspirou cansado e cerrou os olhos.

-Rin, já que não quer dinheiro nenhum e não tem como sair agora podia ficar para almoçar conosco. É claro que o Sesshoumaru não vai se incomodar, não é mesmo? –Inuyasha sorriu tirando a atenção do empresário.

-É claro não. Finalmente uma boa ideia vindo de você, Inuyasha. Estou realmente surpreso. Seu cérebro resolveu trabalhar depois de tantos anos.

-Ora, seu... –ele rosnou irritado com a provocação do irmão enquanto Rin soltou um riso baixo.

-O senhor Sesshoumaru fala de mim, mas Inuyasha é quem não para de falar um minuto sequer. –Jaken girou os olhos.

-O quê você tá falando aí seu careca? –Inuyasha o fitou irônico. –Se ficar falando muito vai acabar tendo que engraxar com a língua todos os sapatos de Sesshoumaru. Se é que você já não faz isso, não é mesmo?

-O quê? –Jaken se irritou.

-Nossa como vocês brigam. –Rin se retesou e acabou corando por deixar aquela frase escapar.

-É o instinto. –Sesshoumaru acabou sorrindo discretamente.

-É o sangue do pai. –Inuyasha riu dando de ombros.

-Jaken, peça pra Izumi colocar mais um prato na mesa para Rin. –Sesshoumaru fitou o secretário.

-Agora mesmo, senhor Sesshoumaru.

...

Kohaku estava em seu quarto. Não havia ninguém em casa.

Ele fitava uma foto sua e de Rin ao seu lado num parque de diversões. Rin estava com um sorriso enorme enquanto segurava um urso de pelúcia que ele lhe dera.

Kohaku passou a mão pela foto sentindo uma nostalgia enorme que o arranhava por dentro.

-Você estava tão feliz, Rin... O quê aconteceu com você?

Ele colocou a foto encima da cama virada para baixo com uma expressão de dor que parecia que iria chorar a qualquer minuto. Cerrou os olhos o mais forte que pode. Estava cansado de chorar e de se sentir o pior homem do mundo.

Kohaku se jogou na cama e ficou a fitar o teto verde de seu quarto. Não sabia mais o que fazer para convencer Rin a voltar. Não tinha mais argumentos para lhe oferecer. E saber daquilo era como receber um soco no estômago e não ter como reagir. Não tinha as armas para combater aquela situação. Não sabia nem por onde começar, se é que deveria.

Acabou dando-se por vencido. Pegou o controle remoto da televisão e a ligou com esperança de ver alguma coisa interessante que o fizesse esquecer de tudo aquilo. Foi passando os canais um por um. Não havia nada de tão bom, afinal.

Assim que suspirou e estava preste a desligar ouviu no noticiário uma reportagem que lhe chamou a atenção sem um motivo aparente.

Uma jovem repórter apareceu na tela segurando um microfone como se tivesse medo que ele fosse arrancado de suas mãos. Atrás dela uma enorme mansão tentava passar despercebida pelas lentes da câmera aguçada.

-Faz pouco tempo que chegamos na mansão Taishou. Estamos ao vivo esperando um pronunciamento do empresário Taishou Sesshoumaru sobre o evento dessa madrugada. Segundo relatos, o empresário teria se envolvido numa grande confusão e teria retornado para a mansão com ferimentos por todo o corpo com a ajuda de uma jovem, que testemunhas afirmam não conhecer.

De repente surgiu na tela a foto de Sesshoumaru sendo carregado por seus seguranças. Evidentemente Kohaku não se importou com aquele homem até ver, bem no canto da foto, uma pessoa inconfundível para seus olhos clínicos. Ele tinha certeza de que era ela.

Arregalou os olhos e deu um salto da cama. Rin estava ali naquela foto, disso não tinha dúvidas. O que o transtornou foi o fato da presença dela. O que ela faria ali?

-Não sabemos ainda o que realmente aconteceu, mas o que não faltam são especulações. Voltamos a qualquer minuto com mais informações.

...

Rin sentou-se na enorme mesa de jantar da mansão Taishou. Mais uma vez sentiu-se diminuta demais naquela casa.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado no centro como de costume. Ao lado direito do empresário estava Jaken enquanto Rin se encontrava do lado esquerdo.

Inuyasha chegou em passos rápidos na sala de jantar, analisou os lugares restantes e resolveu puxar a cadeira ao lado de Rin para sentar-se ao lado da mais nova convidada.

-Posso me sentar aqui? –ele sorriu para ela.

-Claro. –ela retribuiu o sorriso e falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Obrigado. –ele assentiu e sentou-se.

-É impressionante como seu atrevimento aumenta ao longo dos anos. –Sesshoumaru o alfinetou. –Inuyasha, você é um caso perdido.

-Um caso perdido? –ele riu. –Essa frase já está meio _clichê_, Sesshoumaru. Você é melhor que isso na arte de me ofender.

-Inuyasha, você faz o que? –Rin interferiu aquela conversa antes que se transformasse numa outra briga.

-Ah, essa é uma ótima pergunta! –Sesshoumaru riu e se inclinou um pouco para frente de forma irônica. –Quero ver o que você vai responder agora.

-Bem, eu... Eu sou músico. –ele falou um pouco sem graça. –Eu tenho uma banda.

-Que ótimo! –ela sorriu. –Onde vocês tocam?

-Ah! –Jaken riu. –Senhor Sesshoumaru, essa sim é a melhor pergunta.

-Concordo plenamente. –Sesshoumaru assentiu.

-Olha vocês querem parar com isso? –Inuyasha os fitou nervoso e logo voltou-se para Rin. –Estamos só começando... Tocamos em bares, restaurantes, mas agora estamos com um endereço fixo. E essa semana conseguimos um apoio de um homem muito influente, acho que vamos conseguir patrocínio.

-Você vem falando isso nos últimos três anos. –Jaken retrucou.

-É, mas agora é diferente! –ele o fitou enfurecido.

-Você faz o que na banda? –Rin indagou curiosa.

-Eu sou o vocalista e guitarrista. Quer dizer, sou só a guitarra de apoio. Também não mereço todos os créditos! –ele riu. –Akito é bem melhor com a guitarra do que eu. Os solos que ele faz são ótimos. Por que não vai nos ver tocar algum dia, acho que você vai gostar.

-Claro, por que não?

-Por essa você não esperava, não é Sesshoumaru! Toma na cara! –ele riu deixando o meio-irmão irritado.

-E o quê você faz, Rin? –Jaken indagou curioso

-Eu faço faculdade de Cenografia. Quero fazer teatro, filmes.

-Quer dizer como atriz?

-Não, não! –ela riu. –Nos bastidores eu fico melhor. Quero montar os cenários, roteiros, ser diretora, essas coisas.

-Ah, parece interessante. –Inuyasha a fitou.

-É sim. –assentiu animada. –Tem muitas coisas boas...

Izumi apareceu com os outros empregados carregando diversas bandejas. Eles rechearam a mesa com várias comidas cheirosas e saborosas. Serviram a todos com agilidade e logo se retiraram para deixar com que estes apreciassem a comida em paz.

...

Por trás da cortina da enorme porta de vidro do escritório dava para se ver a fila de jornalistas insistentes. Alguns tinham ido embora, mas outros ainda permaneciam convictos de que o empresário daria seu braço a torcer.

Sesshoumaru suspirou cansado ao vê-los. Tinha certeza de que eles não iriam o deixar em paz tão cedo, e caso o deixassem continuariam a espalhar boatos falsos sobre o acontecido. Ficou irritado ao perceber que não tinha muita saída... Talvez Inuyasha tivesse razão, afinal. E admitir isso era sem dúvida a pior coisa da vida.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru.

Uma voz feminina soou tirando a atenção de Sesshoumaru. Ele voltou-se para trás, saindo definitivamente de trás da porta de vidro.

-O quê foi? –ele indagou.

-Obrigado pelo almoço. –ela sorriu. –Estava ótimo.

-Os empregados daqui são bons cozinheiros. –assentiu. –Que bom que pelo menos o almoço você aceitou.

-O senhor ainda está chateado por eu não ter aceitado o dinheiro? –ela se retesou.

-Claro que sim! –respondeu como se fosse óbvio. –Mas eu não quero mais falar sobre esse assunto. Eu já fiz de tudo para que aceitasse.

Ela sorriu sem jeito. Não queria tê-lo aborrecido com aquela história, mas definitivamente não iria se sentir bem em aceitar aquela quantia.

Rin olhou para a poltrona e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas. Ficou fitando o ambiente com olhos deslumbrados e logo voltou-se para ele.

-A sua casa é realmente muito bonita.

-Meu pai sempre teve bom gosto.

-Foi seu pai que decorou essa casa? –indagou surpresa.

-Foi sim. –assentiu. –Ele gostava de fazer essas coisas, era só mais um _hobby_ entre tantos outros que possuía.

-O senhor e o Inuyasha são filhos do mesmo pai, não é?

-É, infelizmente sim. –ele suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira acolchoada devagar para evitar alguma fisgada. –Minha mãe morreu quando eu era adolescente e meu pai não conseguiu ficar sozinho. Acabou arranjando outra mulher muito mais jovem que ele, e com ela teve outro filho. Faz um tempo que eles morreram, acho que uns nove anos.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Não sinta. Já faz tempo que isso aconteceu.

-Inuyasha não mora aqui com o senhor?

-Não. Ele saiu daqui assim que meu pai morreu. A convivência seria insuportável para ambos os lados.

-Entendo o que quer dizer. –ela sorriu ao lembrar-se de todas as brigas.

-E quanto a você? Jaken me disse que morava num apartamento. Mora com sua família?

-Não, –corrigiu-se rapidamente. –quer dizer, moro com uma parte. Moro com a minha prima Kagome. Meus pais morreram quando eu era criança.

-Compartilhamos da mesma dor então.

-É. –assentiu. –Mas eu me dou muito bem com Kagome, ela é uma ótima amiga. Ela é uma jornalista muito boa.

-Hum, que ótimo! –falou irônico.

-Ah! Eu esqueci do seu problema com jornalistas por um minuto!

-Só falta você me dizer que ela está ali fora.

-Não, não! –ela riu. –Ela está no jornal. Ela tentou me avisar o que aconteceria, mas já era tarde demais.

-Eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer pra tirar essa gente de perto de mim. Parece que estão sempre esperando o primeiro erro, o melhor momento para atacar. São um bando de sanguessugas.

-Desculpe, senhor Sesshoumaru, mas o senhor não acha que seria mais fácil falar logo com eles? Eu não quero bancar a intrometida, mas eu acho que seria melhor pra todo mundo se o senhor se justificasse com a imprensa. No final das contas o que eles querem são algumas fotos e algo interessante para publicarem.

-Você tem razão. –ele assentiu decepcionado.

-Fale com eles e pronto. Vai estar acabado depois de alguns minutos.

-Tudo bem, você me convenceu. Mas terá de ir também.

-O quê? –ela deu um salto da poltrona. –Por que?

-Como por que? Você também apareceu na foto. Com certeza querem saber quem é você.

-Mas eu...

-Ah, você vai! –ele sorriu irônico. –Como você mesmo disse, no final das contas são só algumas fotos e alguns minutos.

-Estou reconsiderando então. Acho melhor o senhor resistir bravamente e não se render a esses sanguessugas! –ela riu balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Sem chances, eu não vou até lá.

-Rin, você vai.

-Não mesmo!

...

Um jornalista estava encostado na van da emissora que trabalhava. Já estava cansado de ficar ali esperando alguma coisa acontecer. Mas ele sabia muito bem que não poderia ir embora até conseguir qualquer coisa, mesmo que ele próprio tivesse de inventar algum evento.

O sol estava queimando, já era de tarde e tinha acabado de devorar um sanduíche com o seu _cameraman_ que também estava de saco cheio de segurar a câmera pesada nos ombros. Por fim, ele descansou a câmera dentro da van e fitou o seu companheiro de trabalho.

-Hei, Akio esse cara não vai sair daí de dentro nunca! Não aguento mais isso. –falou o _cameraman_ cansado.

-E o quê você sugere, Hajime? Temos que ter paciência.

-Você fala isso porque não é você que tem que segurar essa porcaria dessa câmera. Enquanto a sua cara aparece na TV eu é que fico com escoliose.

-Ninguém mandou você ser feio, Akio. Por isso que você é o _cameraman_. –ele riu irônico.

-Muito engraçado! –esbravejou.

Akio olhou para o lado por um minuto e quando notou que algo se mexia pelo jardim fixou seus olhos com urgência. De repente duas figuras surgiram.

Um homem de duro semblante que parecia ter um pouco de dificuldade para se locomover e uma mocinha que estava completamente atônita, vinham andando calmamente em direção aos grandes portões da mansão Taishou.

Akio deu um salto e sacudiu Hajime com violência.

-Seu gordo, pega logo essa maldita câmera! Eles estão ali! ALI!

...

Rin tentou manter a calma, mas quando viu aquela floresta de microfone vindo em sua direção e na de Sesshoumaru quase teve um colapso nervoso. Ela não fazia ideia de como era assustador estar envolta daquele monte de gente berrando ao mesmo tempo e quase a fazendo engolir o microfone.

Ficou pensando que merecia aquilo, ela tinha encorajado Sesshoumaru a enfrentar aquele monte de gente. Nada mais justo do que ir com ele, afinal teria de fazer isso uma hora ou outra, sabia bem que os jornalistas iriam a procurar depois falarem com ele. Precisariam de uma comprovação. Jornalistas sempre precisam de comprovação no final das contas.

O empresário estava com a mesma expressão de sempre, completamente apático, frio. E Rin não poderia estar se sentindo mais deslocada como naquele momento. Os jornalistas foram para cima com voracidade, não perdoaram.

-O senhor confirma o que a revista publicou?

-O senhor afirma estar sendo vítima de uma cilada?

-Há um caso amoroso entre vocês dois?

-Há chances de algum relacionamento?

-O que a levou ajuda-lo? Já sabia quem ele era?

Eram tantas perguntas como essas. Tantos flashes de câmeras, tantas luzes. Rin sentiu-se nauseada tanto pelas perguntas maldosas como pela confusão que aqueles jornalistas causaram. Não sabia nem mesmo como responder. Sesshoumaru acabou falando mais do que pretendia e Rin acabou sendo guiada pelo empresário que já estava acostumado a esses eventos.

...

Kagome estava tomando um café com três amigos. Estavam numa das salas do jornal conversando e aproveitando o curso intervalo. A TV estava ligada berrando alguma coisa sem importância que eles não davam atenção.

Quando foi anunciada a segunda reportagem, Kagome virou-se imediatamente para a televisão. E foi só a imagem surgir na tela para a menina engasgar com o café quente.

-Rin!

-Quem? –o rapaz ao seu lado indagou.

-Minha prima! Ela está na TV!

-Ela? Ela é a sua prima? –indagou o outro que estava ao seu lado.

-Ai meu Deus... Ela deve estar desesperada... –disse preocupada. –Como consegue se meter em tanta confusão?

...

Assim que todos aqueles abutres deixaram a mansão Taishou, Rin e Sesshoumaru suspiraram aliviados. Não tinha sido tão rápido como ela falara que seria.

Sesshoumaru foi se encaminhando para dentro da mansão. Seu corpo estava dolorido, não sabia como tinha aguentado tanto tempo em pé. Ficou pensando no que seus investidores e as pessoas da empresa iriam achar daquilo tudo. Mas no final acabou dando de ombros.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru. –Rin o chamou.

-Sim? –ele voltou-se para ela um pouco cansado.

-Eu já vou embora. –ela sorriu também cansada. –Ainda tenho que ir pra faculdade hoje.

-Claro. –assentiu. –Vou pedir para Toshio a levar.

-Não precisa. Eu vou ficar bem.

Uma harley davidson preta cruzou pelo caminho aberto no enorme jardim da mansão. Inuyasha estava sentado nela com um capacete preto e uma jaqueta de couro também da mesma cor.

Inuyasha parou ao lado dos dois seres, colocou o descanso da moto ainda montado nela, tirou o capacete e fitou Rin com um largo sorriso.

-Hei, você já vai?

-Vou sim. –assentiu.

-Quer uma carona?

-Ah, não, com certeza não! –ela riu.

-Tem medo?

-É... Digamos que moto e vestido não são uma combinação muito boa.

-Ah, sim! –ele riu junto. –Tudo bem então. Foi um prazer conhecê-la. A primeira mulher que Sesshoumaru trás que vale a pena falar.

-Inuyasha, vai! –Sesshoumaru o fulminou.

-Eu já vou! –ele riu antes de colocar o capacete e tirar o descanso da moto. –Tchau!

Inuyasha acelerou e foi embora. Não demorou muito para sumir da vista dos dois seres. Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça negativamente e cruzou os braços desaprovando as aventuras do meio-irmão.

-Esse idiota corre feito um louco com essa porcaria e nunca ficou como eu estou agora! A vida é mesmo injusta.

-O senhor é mesmo muito diferente do seu irmão.

-Meio-irmão. –Sesshoumaru a corrigiu rapidamente.

-Que seja! –ela riu. –Mas agora eu vou.

-Tem mesmo certeza de que não quer que Toshio a leve?

-Tenho. –ela assentiu. –Eu chego rápido.

-Tudo bem, não vou insistir...

-Até qualquer dia. –ela sorriu e virou-se pronta para ir embora.

-Rin. –ele a interceptou a fazendo olhá-lo. –Obrigado por tudo.

-De nada!

E calmamente ela virou-se e se encaminhou para o seu destino morrendo de vontade de olhar para trás.

...

Sesshoumaru voltou para o escritório. Estava exausto.

Assim que encaminhou-se para sua mesa ouviu um aparelho celular tocar insistentemente. Não reconheceu aquele toque. Procurou o objeto por todo o canto, até que por fim viu um celular jogado numa poltrona.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho e pegou o aparelho. O visor denunciava a pessoa que ligava.

-Kohaku? –ela falou sem entender, mas logo teve um estalo que o fez sorrir. –Ela esqueceu aqui...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Termineeeeeei! Finalmente!

Mas e então? Se divertiram?

Eu simplesmente adorei a presença inusitada do Inuyasha nessa fic! Eu nem planejava o colocar, mas achei super divertido.

Espero que estejam gostando tanto quanto eu estou.

**Anny **– Pois é amiga, quando eu estava escrevendo bem pensei em fazer um Sesshy dar uma bela bizu nas pernocas da Rin. Mas aí resolvi deixar oculto esse pequeno detalhe haha. Obrigada pelo seu carinho, flor. Beijoooos!

**Nathi** – Ah que bom que você está se divertindo! Fico muito feliz em saber que está tudo saindo conforme o planejado! HaHAhHA sabe que quando eu escrevi a Kagome falando com a Rin no telefone eu bem pensei na mesma coisa, na ideia do Kohaku ter se matado ahahahah ai amiga a gente tá cruel com esse menino! Grande beijo!

**Shampoo-chan **–Que bom que está se divertindo! Fico feliz. Até que o Sesshoumaru se saiu bem como sempre né? E o Kohaku acabou metendo o bedelho na história... Ele ainda vai dar trabalho! Beijão!

**Cássia-chan **– Olá, querida, obrigada pelo comentário. Agora sobre o que você escreveu, bem, eu acho relevante descrever alguns ambientes de importância na fic. Isso não será corriqueiro. Achei que deveria situar os leitores nos locais de maior acesso pelas personagens da história. Pois bem, espero que apareça outras vezes. Beijos!


	5. Reencontro

**Capítulo 5 -Reencontro.**

O celular parou de tocar nas mãos de Sesshoumaru. E quando finalmente se aquietou, ele pode ver no visor que haviam três chamadas não atendidas. E as três eram de uma certa pessoa com nome _Kohaku_.

Ele não atendeu a nenhum toque. Seria invasivo demais se o fizesse. Não queria se intrometer na vida da menina. Já havia lhe causado problemas suficientes, deixara com que sua vida fosse exposta para aqueles jornalistas, não iria ser mais inconveniente com quem lhe fora tão gentil.

Assim que repousou o aparelho em sua mesa, ouviu passos no corredor. Só pelo andar, ele já sabia muito bem que vinha. Suspirou cansado e sentou-se na cadeira confortável. O corpo ainda lhe era dolorido. O simples fato de respirar lhe era tortuoso.

Shinji adentrou o escritório com um sorriso incrédulo na face. Seu médico particular tinha um senso de humor tão abominável como Inuyasha. E era essa semelhança com o meio-irmão que deixava Sesshoumaru tão irritado. Aquele mesmo sorriso, as mesmas palavras em momentos inconvenientes... Mas ainda assim não conseguia deixar de ter simpatia pelo médio que lhe ajudara tantas vezes.

-Shinji... –ele suspirou e lhe deu o olhar seco de sempre. –Se veio fazer alguma piada de mau gosto é melhor ir embora.

-Olá pra você também, Sesshoumaru. –ele riu brevemente. –Não vim fazer piada nenhuma. Queria saber como está se sentindo.

-Melhor do que ontem, mas não tão bem como pensei que estaria. –admitiu um pouco cansado. –Parece que um caminhão passou por cima de mim umas duas vezes.

-É você ainda está meio abatido. Está mais pálido do que o normal. –ele o fitou com olhos mais analíticos. –Tem febre?

-Não. –balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Shinji se aproximou do empresário, colocou a mão direita em sua testa de mármore e por fim acreditou na palavra do amigo. Abriu-lhe a camisa suavemente, ainda desconfiado, para verificar se os curativos estavam bem feitos ou se ele havia os feito como tinha sido solicitado. O médico sorriu satisfeito ao notar que finalmente ele atendera as suas recomendações.

-Não acredito que fez tudo o que eu pedi! Isso é realmente um milagre. Deveria estar se sentindo realmente mal para ter atendido as minhas recomendações.

-Agora acredita em mim? –Sesshoumaru o fitou irônico com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. –Me senti um mentiroso patético agora.

-Ah, mas você cansou de me enganar nos últimos anos. Quantas vezes eu passei remédio e você não os tomou? Eu já perdi a conta. –ele girou os olhos. –Precisa confirmar, você sabe.

-Tudo bem. Eu reconheço a minha teimosia.

Shinji sentou-se na cadeira à frente enquanto Sesshoumaru tratava de abotoar a camisa que lhe fora aberta. O médico fitou um lindo arranjo dentro de um vaso preto e sorriu tocando levemente em algumas pétalas.

-Que flores lindas. Seu jardineiro é uma pessoa muito cuidadosa mesmo.

-Não são flores do meu jardim. –Sesshoumaru o interceptou sem vontade nenhuma de começar com aquela história, sabia bem que o amigo iria caçoar.

-Como? Ganhou essas flores? –Shinji sorriu malicioso. –E de quem foi?

-Ora, por favor! –ele grunhiu nervoso. –Não se faça de idiota, Shinji! Sei muito bem que você nos viu na TV. Sabe muito bem que foi ela que me trouxe.

-Eu sei. –ele riu admitindo. –Estava só lhe provocando um pouco. Eu vi vocês dois na televisão sim. Parecia o tio e a sobrinha.

-Não se esqueça que você tem a minha idade. –ele cruzou os braços e deu-lhe um sorriso sarcástico.

-Infelizmente eu sei. –ele sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Mas, mudando o rumo, o quê ela quis de você?

-Nada. –ele falou como se aquilo ainda lhe soasse extraordinário. –Você acredita nisso?

-Ela não quis nada? –arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso. –É realmente inacreditável, mas ainda existe gente boa por aí, você deu sorte, meu amigo.

-Gente boa? Sorte? –Sesshoumaru caçoou daquelas palavras. –Está falando sério? Eu me senti humilhado por ela não querer o dinheiro que a ofereci.

-Não seja tão orgulhoso. –ele rebateu. –Foi incrível o que ela fez por você. Se ela achou suficiente o seu agradecimento, então não deve nada a ela. Não seja tão cabeça dura. Céus! Como você é complicado.

-Nem Inuyasha acreditou que ela negou tantas vezes o meu dinheiro. –ele enfatizou o caso tentando deixar Shinji tão impressionado como ele estava.

-Inuyasha esteve aqui?

-Infelizmente. –assentiu apático. –Ele veio aqui para me aborrecer como sempre.

-Por que não acaba logo com essa rixa entre vocês, Sesshoumaru? Vocês são irmãos.

-Meio-irmãos! –ele o corrigiu irritado. –MEIO-IRMÃOS!

-E qual é a grande diferença? Ora, por favor... Não pode culpá-lo a vida inteira.

-Claro que posso. –ele deu de ombros com indiferença.

-Às vezes me pergunto quem é mais infantil, se é você ou Inuyasha. –ele riu balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Não precisa crucificar Inuyasha só porque ele decidiu ser músico ao invés de ficar responsável pelos negócios da família. Foi uma escolha dele.

-Ora, Shinji, por favor! E você acha isso uma escolha maravilhosa? –ele irritou-se de vez. –Meu pai deu o sangue dele pela a empresa! Deu o sangue dele para deixar todo esse império para os filhos! E o quê aquele imbecil faz em agradecimento? Ele virou as costas para o esforço que nosso pai teve para correr atrás de um sonho imbecil de virar músico! MÚSICO! Isso é possível? Não me peça para entender uma coisa dessas, Shinji. Eu nunca vou entender.

-Sesshoumaru, você...

E antes que Shinji pudesse falar alguma coisa, o celular encima da mesa voltou a tocar. Uma melodia agradável, algo como _jazz_. Shinji parou subitamente ao escutar aquele tipo de música soando livremente pelo cômodo. Os dois olharam para o celular que mostrava inocentemente o nome insistente no visor. _Kohaku_.

-Não vai atender? –Shinji indagou sem entender.

-Esse telefone não é meu.

-E de quem é? –Sesshoumaru não precisou responder, um estalo veio na mente de Shinji mais rápido do que as palavras nos lábios do empresário. –É dela?

-É.

-Por que não atende? Vai ver que ela pediu pra alguém ligar pra saber onde deixou o celular.

-Eu não sei, não quero bancar o enxerido. Não vou atender.

-E o que pensa em fazer? –ele indagou incrédulo. –Vai guardar o celular como um suvenir no seu escritório?

-Não. –ele girou os olhos sabendo que a próxima frase seria utilizada como piada. –Eu vou levar para ela.

-O quê?

Shinji por um momento ficou estático, completamente sem palavras. Não conseguiu acreditar nos próprios ouvidos. Era como ouvir uma piada dos lábios de Sesshoumaru, o que é algo praticamente impossível de acontecer, tanto quanto aquelas palavras que lhe eram surreais e nada características.

Mas por um segundo, Shinji acabou tendo uma enorme crise de riso. O silêncio de segundos foi quebrado por risadas altas e descompassadas.

-Do quê que está rindo? –Sesshoumaru indagou irritado.

-Inacreditável! Inacreditável! –ele mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras.

-Cala essa boca.

...

Rin parou na frente da porta do apartamento. Seus braços estavam abarrotados com cartolinas enroladas como um rocambole, pastas coloridas também batalhavam por um remoto espaço e uma bolsa pendia pelos ombros. Havia tudo para dar errado. Mas milagrosamente, ela conseguiu pegar o molho de chaves do bolso e adentrar o apartamento que se encontrava num negrume profundo.

Foi entrando cambaleante. Procurou o interruptor ao lado da porta e assim que o achou tratou de acender com o cotovelo. As luzes dominaram o ambiente de maneira confortável e sem demora ela fechou a porta com o pé direito e jogou todas aquelas coisas encima da poltrona macia. E, sem mais delongas, jogou-se ao lado extremamente cansada.

-Não acredito que cheguei em casa...

Instantes depois a porta abriu-se de leve. Rin suspirou não acreditando que havia passado aquele sufoco todo à toa. Kagome estava bem atrás dela, poucos minutos as tinham separado.

Kagome entrou com um sorriso nos lábios, embora aparentasse cansaço. Trancou a porta atrás de si e encaminhou-se para o lado da prima que elevou o rosto como se estivesse preste a cair ao chão de tanta exaustão.

-Nossa, você parece mal! –Kagome franziu a testa.

-Estou morta. –ela suspirou. –Não imagina o quanto estou cansada.

-Ah, imagino sim.

-Além do dia cheio que tive, os professores quase me mataram de tanto trabalho. Ainda tenho muita coisa pra fazer. Você nem imagina, Kagome. Tenho inúmeros projetos para entregar.

-Eu vi você na televisão. Nem acreditei quando a vi ao lado do Sesshoumaru.

-Nem eu acreditei que fui parar no meio daquela confusão! –ela falou ainda abismada. –A imprensa cercou a casa dele, Kagome!

-Eu sei. Eu soube de tudo. Tanaka escreveu a matéria sobre vocês dois, mas não se preocupe. Eu o auxiliei em segredo. –ela lhe deu uma piscadela. –Não tem mentira nenhuma na matéria que o jornal vai publicar amanhã.

-Obrigada, Kagome! –ela sorriu satisfeita, mas logo fechou o semblante. –Fiquei pensando hoje o dia inteiro no que iriam escrever sobre mim e sobre o senhor Sesshoumaru. Não foi justo o que falaram dele... Ele foi vítima de um golpe muito cruel.

-O dinheiro atrai essas coisas, você sabe. –deu de ombros e logo lhe abriu um sorriso. –Mas agora tudo isso acabou!

-É isso que eu espero. Muita gente ficou me olhando de um jeito esquisito na faculdade. Não gosto disso... Mas acho que vão esquecer logo de tudo isso.

-Claro que sim. –assentiu de leve. –Você vai ver. Logo, logo vai estar dando muitas risadas de tudo isso.

-Eu não tenho tanta certeza quanto a rir dessa história. –ela falou descrente balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Mas, me conta. –ela a pressionou, o ponto da conversa ainda não havia chegado onde queria. –O quê sentiu quando o viu de novo? Ele é mesmo um homem muito bonito, mesmo todo machucado.

-É... –ela engoliu a seco, não estava preparada para tocar naquele assunto, talvez nunca estivesse. –Eu não sei, Kagome... Eu só sei que sinto algo muito forte em relação a ele. Algo esquisito... Disso tenho certeza. Eu só não sei identificar. Não sei o que é realmente esse sentimento, Kagome. Mas é algo que me assusta, faz com que eu me sinta vulnerável. Algo que nunca senti.

-Ah, Rin... Isso não parece ser nada bom.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Estou me sentindo aliviada por essa história ter terminado, não faz ideia. Não iria ser bom me encontrar com ele de novo.

-Acha que se apaixonou?

-Não. Não é tão simples assim. –ela falou com os olhos confusos, abarrotados de alguma coisa diferente que Kagome não conseguiu identificar. –É algo mais forte, mais intenso.

-Isso me dá arrepios. –ela se retesou.

-Imagina a mim. Você acredita Kagome, que ele ia me dar duzentos mil dólares?

-O QUÊ? –ela pulou do sofá com os olhos arregalados e quase não conseguiu falar as palavras, balbuciou todas as sílabas em estado de choque. –DUZENTOS MIL DÓLARES? CADÊ? ONDE?

-Você não escutou não? –ela girou os olhos. –Eu disse que ele IA me dar... Eu não quis.

-Por que não? –ela choramingou incrédula. –Como alguém nega um dinheiro desses, Rin? Ficou louca?

-Ah, Kagome! Com que cara eu ia aceitar uma coisa dessas? Eu não fiz nada por dinheiro...

-Com que cara? –ela gritou estupefata. –Ah, se eu pudesse trocar a minha cara com a sua... Ah! Não acredito!

-Para com isso. –ela riu se divertindo com o ataque da prima.

-Você é completamente louca!

-Ah, relaxa, Kagome. Você ainda vai rir disso depois. –ela falou de forma irônica.

-Não, não vou!

-Sabe, além de ter tido um dia cheio como esse ainda perdi o meu celular.

-Se estivesse com o dinheiro poderia comprar outro. –Kagome ainda choramingava.

Rin somente riu com a birra de sua prima que desfez o bico e a acompanhou na risada.

-Ai, Rin, você é inacreditável, sabia disso?

-É o que dizem! –ela deu de ombros.

-Não se lembra da última vez que viu seu celular?

-Acho que estava na...

E por um momento ela deu um salto. Teve a certeza absoluta de onde deixara o aparelho. Sua face ficou pálida, a cor abandonou sua tez numa velocidade incrível. Como se todo o sangue tivesse descido.

Kagome balançou a prima ao perceber sua morbidez. Não entendeu o motivo de tanta apreensão.

-O quê houve? Rin?

-Eu... Eu deixe lá, Kagome. –balbuciou as palavras ainda assustada com o fato.

-Deixou onde?

-Na mansão Taishou.

-Ah, não... –suspirou. –E agora?

-Eu vou ter que ir buscar. –ela falou atônita.

-Por que não liga para o seu celular? Talvez ele atenda.

-É. Boa ideia.

Rin correu até o telefone de casa. Discou o número com uma ansiedade avassaladora que rasgava o peito de forma incomum. Sentiu a taquicardia que odiava, as mãos suando seguravam firmemente o telefone contra a orelha direita. As batidas do coração martelavam contra o peito a cada chamada. Até que finalmente uma voz soou, a dela mesma. Estava entrando na caixa postal.

-Ninguém atende. –ela suspirou pondo o telefone no gancho.

-Vai ver que ele não quer atender o seu celular ou não está perto.

-Ah, meu Deus... Por que logo comigo?

-Essa frase já está ficando um pouco _clichê_ pra você, Rin. –Kagome riu zombando da sorte da prima.

-Nem me fale.

-Ah, antes que eu esqueça! –Kagome deu um salto lembrando-se de algo importante. –Encontrei com Ayame hoje por acaso, ela disse que vai estar te esperando pra tirar as fotos no aniversário do Shippou.

-Ah! Eu tinha esquecido completamente! –arregalou os olhos ao lembrar-se do compromisso. –Quando é mesmo?

-Amanhã, Rin. –falou incrédula. –Está em que mundo?

-Nem eu sei. –ela suspirou cansada. –Vou preparar as coisas para amanhã então. Não acredito que tenho mais isso para fazer. Eu não tenho tempo nem pra respirar...

-Isso é só uma fase, daqui a pouco tudo se ajeita.

-Ah, tomara que você tenha razão.

-Se você não fosse, Ayame iria te matar.

-E com toda razão. –assentiu. –Ainda bem que você me falou.

-Vai tomar um banho e relaxar, você está precisando. Suas olheiras estão enormes! Está acabada! –ela sorriu zombeteira.

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca. –ela retribuiu a ironia com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

...

Rin dormia tranquilamente no aconchego de seu quarto. O sono pesado havia lhe pegado rápido. Os olhos cerrados pareciam colados.

-Rin! Acorda! Rin!

Uma mão a sacudia com urgência. Ela mal conseguiu descolar os olhos. Achou que pudesse estar sonhando. Mas os gestos persistiram até que por fim desligou-se de sua inconsciência. Abriu os olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que viu, foi uma silhueta feminina surgindo pouco a pouco na sua visão embaçada.

-Kagome?

-Rin, a festa do Shippou! Anda, levanta!

-Que horas tem? –ela sentou-se lentamente.

-Dez horas!

-O QUÊ?

Rin levantou-se num solavanco com um espasmo. Os olhos arregalados e o coração acelerado. Estava realmente atrasada.

-Por que não me acordou antes?

-Porque eu só acordei agora. –admitiu. –Desculpe, eu esqueci de colocar o relógio pra despertar.

-Ah, e agora? –ela saiu correndo pelo quarto.

-Agora é pra nós duas corrermos antes que Ayame coma nosso fígado.

...

Sesshoumaru já havia acordado há muito tempo. Era uma manhã agradável de sábado. O sol brilhava num céu azul livre de nuvens. Um dia quente com ventos amenos.

O empresário fitava aquele dia lindo pela varanda de seu quarto. Ele se encontrava sentado numa cadeira confortável, queria respirar ar puro. Arurun estava ao seu lado deitado ao chão com os olhos bem abertos.

Sesshoumaru passou a mão no pelo macio do cachorro que não se moveu, só balançou o rabo contente por receber atenção.

-Hei, você anda preguiçoso ultimamente. –ele lhe falou. –Precisa correr. Esse jardim não é grande o suficiente pra você?

Sesshoumaru riu de leve ao lembrar da cena desconcertante de seu cachorro avançando para cima de Rin. Ele não acostumava a ter aquela reação, era um cachorro muito dócil e adestrado. Aquela atitude deixou o homem completamente pasmo e sem jeito.

Por um momento esqueceu-se de Arurun ao seu lado. Ficou pensando na menina dos olhos castanhos que invadira sua vida na hora mais turbulenta. Era algo estranho de lidar. Não estava acostumado a falar com pessoas fora de sua rotina. Pessoas como Rin.

Ela com certeza era diferente de todos que conhecera. E aquilo sem dúvidas o deixava sem saber o que fazer. Não sabia lhe dar com aquele tipo. Era uma situação atípica com uma pessoa mais atípica ainda. Teve vontade de rir da mesma maneira que Shinji fizera. Talvez ele estivesse certo, pensou. Talvez pudesse ser realmente uma piada. Ou quem sabe ter se tornado uma piada.

O empresário levantou os olhos e fixou seu olhar para dentro do quarto. Um celular preto repousava silencioso numa escrivaninha. Ele suspirou cansado ao ver aquele objeto de novo.

Não demorou muito a se levantar e tomar uma atitude.

...

Rin saiu de dentro do banheiro correndo com uma toalha rosa presa ao corpo e uma touca de plástico azul clara protegendo os cabelos. E assim que saiu, a prima adentrou o banheiro para fazer o mesmo.

Rin entrou no quarto vestindo a roupa que por sorte havia separado de noite. Vestiu-se tão rápido que parecia estar participando de alguma maratona.

Colocou um _short_ _jeans_ verde escuro e uma blusa branca folgada, bem fresca. A blusa possuía uma estampa bastante peculiar, nada menos do que a Torre Eiffel. Passou um lápis preto ao redor dos olhos, um pouco de Rímel e um batom claro.

Assim que acabou de se maquiar partiu as pressas do quarto, carregando uma enorme bolsa marrom escuro que pendia pela maçaneta da porta.

Antes de sair, colocou um _all star_ branco nos pés e gritou para prima.

-JÁ ESTOU INDO! NOS ENCONTRAMOS LÁ.

-TUDO BEM! –Kagome gritou de dentro do banheiro.

...

Na frente de um enorme salão de festa infantil havia uma mulher que sorria satisfeita por ter se atrasado somente quinze minutos.

Tivera sorte com o taxista, ele fora rápido e o trânsito fluiu de forma amena numa das cidades mais turbulentas do mundo.

Rin adentrou o salão de festas que ainda se encontrava vazio. Quer dizer, quase vazio. Ao fundo, dava para se notar um casal e uma criança de pelo menos oito anos, sentados numa das mesas conversando baixo.

O Buffet do salão já havia começado a trabalhar, a arrumar os últimos preparativos para receber os convidados que já deveriam estar a caminho.

A mulher sentada à mesa notou a presença de Rin. Levantou-se suavemente e foi caminhando até ela.

Ayame sem dúvidas era uma mulher bonita, herdeira de uma beleza distinta, nada convencional. Isso porque seus pais eram de etnias bem diferentes. O pai de Ayame tinha descendência Romênia, enquanto que sua mãe era Japonesa pura.

Ayame possuía olhos verdes, tão verdes como as florestas. Os cabelos lisos cumpridos eram de um ruivo natural, alaranjado. A pele bem branca salpicada com sardas modestas que lhe davam um ar infantil e jovial. Era alta e esguia.

Ela estava usando um vestido veraneio sem alças da cor uva e uma sandália de salto alto preta.

O delineador preto lhe acentuava mais os olhos um pouco repuxados e bem verdes.

-Que bom que você veio, Rin! –ela começou abraçando a menina. –Estava preocupada.

-Desculpe pelo atraso, Ayame. –ela sorriu sem jeito. –Eu acabei perdendo a hora, eu sinto muito.

-Não precisa pedir desculpas. –ela sorriu. –Você só se atrasou um pouquinho. O salão ainda está vazio, pode começar a tirar as fotos dele agora. Aproveitar que não tem ninguém correndo e derrubando bebidas pelo chão.

-Claro, claro! Vou começar. –ela assentiu sorrindo.

-E Kagome? Não veio com você? –ela pareceu procurar a outra por sobre o ombro de Rin.

-Não. Ela vai chegar mais tarde.

-Ah, tudo bem, sem problemas.

O homem que estava sentado à mesa junto com Ayame levantou-se carregando a criança nos braços e caminhou em direção as duas.

Ele aparentava ser um pouco mais velho que Ayame, mas não muito. Seus olhos eram azuis não muito brilhosos, quase foscos. Os cabelos negros lisos bem pretos e as sobrancelhas grossas. Tinha um perfil bonito e um sorriso enorme e radiante. Só de olhar para ele, percebia-se que se tratava de um homem agradável.

Ele usava um bermuda cáqui, uma blusa de manga preta sem estampas e um tênis esportivo branco. Ele tinha um estilo bem despojado, atlético.

Kouga era o primo por parte de pai e o marido de Ayame. Eles pareciam se dar muito bem. Desde crianças eram muito ligados. Na adolescência começaram a namorar e não tardou para casarem e terem logo o filho, Shippou.

Diga-se de passagem, o menininho Shippou, era lindo. Parecia muito com Ayame. Na verdade se fosse menina, seria a cópia perfeita da mãe. Possuía os mesmos olhos verdes, o cabelo ruivo e as sardas pelo rosto. Ele parecia mais franzino e baixinho do que o normal com uma bermuda azul marinho, a blusa branca com a estampa de algum personagem masculino de Anime e um _all star_ no pé.

-Hei, estávamos te esperando! –a voz de Kouga saiu grave, mas ao mesmo tempo brincalhona. –Como tem passado agora que virou artista de TV?

-Estou bem. –Rin respondeu com um sorriso sem jeito e logo voltou seus olhos para Shippou. –E você, rapazinho? Como se sente mais velho?

-Ótimo! –Shippou riu satisfeito. –Logo, logo vou ser que nem meu pai! Você vai ver só, Rin! Vou fazer tudo que ele faz.

-Vai mesmo! –Kouga o encorajou rindo.

-Eu posso com dois _Kougas_ na minha vida? –Ayame riu girando os olhos.

-Hei, Shippou eu trouxe uma coisa pra você!

Rin lembrou-se num estalo. Procurou dentro da bolsa marrom um embrulho, fuxicou, remexeu e finalmente encontrou.

Assim que o papel de presente prateado reluziu, Shippou deu um salto do colo do pai e foi correndo na direção de Rin que lhe entregou satisfeita o presente. O menininho não demorou a rasgar o embrulho com voracidade e quando por fim viu o carrinho de controle remoto dentro de uma embalagem de plástico, seus olhos brilharam completamente fascinados.

-UOU! QUE MÁXIMO! –ele gritou. –Você é a melhor, Rin! Você sempre me dá presentes maneiros!

...

Kagome terminava de se arrumar. Fitava-se no espelho enquanto colocava os brincos de argolas nas orelhas. Ela usava um simples vestido laranja sem estampas e uma sandália de salto alto branca. Não utilizava muita maquiagem, só um _blush_ rosado nas maçãs do rosto e um batom claro nos lábios.

Olhou a hora no relógio e presumiu que já estava na hora de sair. Pegou a bolsa bege que estava encima do sofá e quando giraria a chave na fechadura da porta, a campainha tocou a pegando completamente desprevenida.

Kagome franziu a testa confusa. Não estava esperando ninguém.

Olhou pelo olho mágico da porta e tudo que viu foi um homem bastante familiar. Ela prendeu a respiração por um segundo, estava abismada de mais com o que havia visto. Não podia estar enganada. Era mesmo ele.

Era mesmo o homem de cabelos grisalhos e olhos âmbar que estava parado na frente de sua porta com uma face tranquila, despreocupada. Não tinha dúvidas de que era Sesshoumaru, mesmo que só o tivesse visto pela televisão. Mas aquele rosto não se esquecia facilmente.

Foi então que ela abriu a porta quando ouviu o segundo toque da campainha.

O primeiro impacto foi estranho para ambos. Estranho para Sesshoumaru porque ele não esperava que outra pessoa atendesse a porta, pensou que Rin a abriria e tornaria aquele momento menos constrangedor. E para Kagome era completamente desconfortável, não sabia o que fazer. Ela tinha hora e não poderia fazer sala caso ele quisesse.

Ele usava uma roupa social como sempre. Uma blusa de botão branca com riscas de giz e uma calça social preta lisa. Nos pés sapatos sociais também pretos que pareciam novos de tão brilhosos.

-Sim? –ela indagou.

-A Rin... Ela está?

-Rin? Não. –ela respondeu balançando a cabeça de leve. –Ela saiu.

-Você sabe onde posso encontrá-la? –ele indagou um pouco frustrado por ter ido até lá à toa. –Ela esqueceu o celular comigo, queria entregar.

-Bem, eu estou indo encontrar com ela. Você gostaria de vir junto?

...

Rin tirava inúmeras fotos. A lente de sua câmera profissional era algo invejável.

Ela gostava de fazer aquilo, sentia-se bem em fotografar.

Não fazia ideia de quantas fotos submetera a Shippou, a sua família e convidados. O que sabia era que todos estavam satisfeitos de mais com sua agradável presença. Rin não sufocava ninguém, tirava fotos espontâneas e combinadas, mas deixava todos livres. Era por esse motivo que Ayame e tantos outros a haviam escolhido como fotógrafa oficial.

Rin recostou-se na parede um pouco cansada. Crianças corriam para todos os lados, garçons segurando bandejas de prata recheadas de guloseimas percorriam o salão lotado. Mulheres e homens se reuniam em diversas mesas, tagarelavam coisas divertidas e riam alto. Ayame e Kouga faziam sala para todos que chegavam. Estavam contentes com o oitavo ano do filho único.

E por um momento, Rin sentiu-se completamente deslocada naquela paisagem alegre. Ficou se sentindo distante, como se não fizesse parte daquela realidade. Um buraco imenso tomou conta de seu peito. Aquela sensação desagradável a invadiu de novo como tantas outras vezes. Era estranho sentir aquela sensação, não sabia como fazê-la passar. Como se curar daquele mal? Um mal que não tinha nome. E esse era o mais assustador.

Quando saiu de seu transe, ela suspirou um pouco cansada. Pegou novamente a câmera que pendia por uma fita grossa do seu pescoço e retomou o trabalho. Mas assim que se posicionou para recomeçar, uma voz grave soou nas suas costas a fazendo congelar totalmente.

Ele havia a chamado com leveza, como se estivesse ali o tempo todo a observando em silêncio e só naquele momento havia lhe chamado à atenção. Rin virou-se bruscamente ainda não compreendendo o que ele fazia ali. Por um momento achou que tivesse ficado louca.

Mas foi só se deparar com aqueles olhos para ter a certeza de que ele era real. De que realmente estava ali há passos de distância com o olhar vago e seco de sempre. Um olhar de quem não se importa.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru. –ela deixou escapar quase que num espasmo. –Mas o quê...

-Eu o trouxe aqui. –Kagome sorriu surgindo logo atrás.

-O quê? –ela franziu a testa ainda sem compreender.

-Eu fui até a sua casa. –por fim ele explicou. –Você esqueceu o seu celular.

-Ah! Meu celular! –ela sorriu descontraída. –Que bom que não o perdi! Obrigado, por trazer.

-Eu vou deixar vocês dois. –Kagome sorriu. –Vou cumprimentar Ayame.

E antes que Rin pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a prima já tinha saído correndo atrás de Ayame.

E lá estavam os dois novamente. Tentando não se encarar, buscando algum objeto para fitar a fim de fugir do impacto visual. Sesshoumaru sentiu-se ridículo por ir até lá. Ele podia muito bem ter dado o aparelho para Kagome entregar a Rin, mas por algum motivo ele quis entregá-lo pessoalmente.

O empresário pegou do bolso o celular e entregou nas mãos dela que sorriu com o rosto um pouco corado.

-Obrigado, senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Sabe, se você tivesse aceitado o dinheiro, –ele sorriu ao ver a estampa da blusa dela –poderia ter ido até a França ver de perto a Torre Eiffel.

-Esqueça isso. –ela sorriu achando graça daquela frase. –Estou bem com o que tenho... À propósito, como descobriu onde eu moro?

-Meu motorista me levou até a sua casa. Esqueceu que ele a levou naquele dia?

-Nossa que memória a dele. –mostrou-se surpresa.

-Você não me contou que era fotógrafa. –ele falou ao fitar a câmera pendurada em seu pescoço.

-Na verdade eu tento ser. –ela sorriu. –Fiz um curso há algum tempo atrás, mas é difícil trabalhar com isso. Ninguém quer mais um fotógrafo, todos querem ser fotógrafos hoje em dia.

-Tem razão. –ele riu brandamente. –Então deve odiar a minha empresa. Um dos produtos que mais vendo são câmeras digitais.

-Ah, sim! –ela riu. –Eu o odeio por vender câmeras digitais!

-Só espero não apanhar por isso também. –ele falou irônico fazendo alusão a sua última experiência.

-Não. –ela riu balançando a cabeça de leve. –Não faria isso com o senhor.

-E como tem passado? Quero dizer, depois da entrevista...

-Ah... –ela desanimou-se um pouco, mas tentou manter o sorriso. –Recebi muitas olhadelas, comentários, mas não estou dando muita atenção a isso. Logo vão esquecer...

-Vão sim. –ele assentiu.

-E o senhor? Se sente melhor?

-Aos poucos eu vou me recuperando... Não é nada tão terrível...

-O senhor tem ideia de quem lhe fez isso?

-Não. E é isso que me assombra. Não faço ideia de quem possa ter feito isso comigo.

-O senhor vai acabar descobrindo. –ela lhe deu um sorriso confiante. –Bem... Eu preciso continuar fotografando...

-Eu vou embora então. –ele a fitou seriamente. –Só vim mesmo para lhe devolver o celular.

-Estamos _kits_ agora.

-_Kits_? –ele sorriu incrédulo. –Você é mesmo inacreditável.

-Inacreditável... –ela sorriu ao ouvir aquela palavra, era tão rotineira.

Sesshoumaru lhe deu um leve aceno de cabeça antes de partir. Virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar lentamente.

Rin, por um momento, sentiu uma pressão no peito. Algo esquisito, uma sensação de perda. Vê-lo partir de repente lhe soou tão desagradável. Aquela história seria só isso? Só um simples _obrigado e talvez nos vemos algum dia?_

Foi estranho pensar que todo aquele evento se resumiria a nada. Ele seria somente uma página na sua vida que fora lida e virada brevemente? Aquela ideia a aterrorizou e num impulso ela acabou o chamando.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru!

Ele parou subitamente e voltou-se para ela sem entender. O som alto da música não conseguiu o distrair.

-O quê foi? –ele indagou confuso.

-O senhor não gostaria de almoçar comigo por esses dias? –falou rápido demais, sem pestanejar.

-Almoçar... –ele sorriu incrédulo com aquela proposta. –Por que não?

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

UFAAA, finalmente terminei! Hahaha nem acredito...

E então meninas gostaram do capítulo?

Estou amando cada vez mais essa fic, acho a Rin muito simples, muito espontânea. Gostei de escrever uma Rin assim.

Bom, no próximo capítulo um velho amigo nosso vai reaparecer... Hummm vai ser interessante, com certeza!

Acho que vão adorar, vai estar muito divertido o próximo capítulo.

Em resposta aos comentários do capítulo passado...

**Anny **–Fiquei muito feliz em saber que o Inuyasha a agradou! Eu também o amei na fic. Achei super conveniente a presença dele. É, a Rin é mesmo maluquinha né? Mas é isso que estou adorando nela. Essa coisa dela ser _inacreditável_. Obrigada pelos comentários de sempre, grande beijo!

**Nathi** –Um conselho de amiga, continue preocupada com as intenções do Kohaku =O! haha você vai saber porque... Aiii que bom que você gostou do Inu também! Eu também fiquei morrendo de peninha do Sesshy, mas tudo bem... Eu deixo o Shinji fazer o papel de médico por mim x-x! Obrigada pelos elogios, suas reviews sempre me divertem. Beijossss!

**Bruna-san** –Seja bem vinda, querida! Obrigada pelo comentário no capítulo passado! Ainda bem que está gostando do desenrolar dos acontecimentos... Pode deixar que não irei abandonar a fic, publicarei até o fim, com certeza! Beijos!

Espero vê-las novamente aqui, meninas!

E outras também, é claro!

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 6!**


	6. Inovação

**Capítulo 6 –Inovação.**

Rin sentou-se numa das cadeiras vazias do salão. Já não havia mais convidados, os únicos que ainda estavam presentes era Kagome, Ayame, Kouga e Shippou.

Finalmente tinha terminado. Ela só queria ir para casa tomar um bom banho e descansar. Bem, a última parte era algo que mais a preocupava. Tinha tanto o que fazer, não sabia bem se iria conseguir tirar um descanso. Talvez vinte minutos, seria ótimo! Uma eternidade para quem não tem nada.

Ela fitou o salão vazio a sua frente e por um momento fixou os olhos na porta como se esperasse algo acontecer.

Relembrou do convite que fizera a Sesshoumaru e acabou ficando com as bochechas rosadas e com o coração acelerado. Não era o tipo de sentimento que ela queria ter sentido. Ainda não compreendia porque ficara tão desesperada e incomodada com o fato de não voltar a vê-lo de novo. Era algo natural, que deveria acontecer. Não precisavam ficar se encontrando o tempo todo. A história dos dois havia acabado, não havia?

E foi então que ela acabou percebendo que tinha sido uma medida desesperada quando o chamou para almoçar. Rin definitivamente não queria dizer adeus.

Aquele homem havia causado algum efeito em seu corpo, em sua mente, em seu... Coração. E perceber aquilo com tanta avidez a horrorizou. Achou uma grande estupidez sentir algo assim de repente por um estranho, uma pessoa que havia salvado num dia nada comum de sua vida.

E antes que pudesse se perder em mais linhas intermináveis de pensamento, Shippou sentou em seu colo sem pedir licença. Rin voltou a si ao encarar aqueles olhos tão verdes como a mata selvagem.

-Rin, por que você não vai pra nossa casa hoje? Ia ser demais! –ele sorria satisfeito. –Ganhei tantos brinquedos, a gente podia abrir todos eles e brincar.

-Ah, bem que eu gostaria de brincar com você, Shippou, mas eu não posso...

Ela passou a mão nos cabelos do menino que fechou o sorriso e a fitou completamente frustrado.

-Por que não?

-Eu tenho muito trabalho pra fazer ainda. Preciso resolver algumas coisas...

-Argh! –ele rosnou irritado. –Ser adulto é um saco!

-Você nem imagina o quanto. –ela assentiu sorrindo.

-Rin, se você quiser já pode ir. –Kagome se aproximou em passos lentos. –Eu vou junto para casa da Ayame. Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos, vamos conversar melhor agora que a festa acabou.

-Tudo bem.

-Tem certeza de que não quer vir?

-Tenho. Eu preciso terminar um monte de coisa ainda.

-Tá vendo, Rin! Até a Kagome vai, por que você não pode ir? –Shippou resmungou e cruzou os braços aborrecido.

-Olha, eu prometo que da próxima vez eu vou, está bem?

Rin lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha que o fez corar e saltar de seu colo num solavanco.

-Tá... Tá bom. –ele gaguejou e logo tomou um tom mais sério, quase acusativo. –Mas não leva aquele garoto com você de novo.

Shippou saiu correndo com as maçãs do rosto ainda coradas em direção a Ayame e Kouga que já estavam se preparando para irem.

-Ele gosta mesmo de você. –Kagome sorriu para a prima.

-É, eu sei. –assentiu contente.

-Teve notícias de Kohaku?

-Não. Eu olhei o meu celular agora, mas está sem bateria. Talvez ele tenha me ligado. Será que ele me viu na televisão?

-Eu não sei. –deu de ombros e em seguida encarou Rin com um olhar curioso –Mas o que eu quero saber mesmo é sobre um certo homem rico e charmoso que...

-Kagome! –a voz de Ayame cortou o salão. –Vamos?

-Ah, claro! –Kagome respondeu voltando-se para Ayame. –Vamos sim!

-É melhor ir. –Rin sorriu aliviada por não ter que falar nele naquele momento.

-Bem, eu já vou então... Conversamos melhor quando eu chegar.

...

Rin saiu do elevador, já havia chegado ao sexto andar sem problemas. Estava a passos do seu apartamento.

Ela suspirou aliviada por ter conseguido fazer tudo direito. Encaminhou-se até a porta do 602 e acabou levando um susto ao se deparar com a pessoa que viu sentada na porta.

-Kohaku?

-Rin! –ele levantou-se rapidamente com os olhos cheios de espanto. –O quê houve com você? Eu liguei tantas vezes...

-Eu... Tive alguns problemas... –ela se retesou.

-O quê você estava fazendo na televisão com aquele homem? O quê anda acontecendo?

-Kohaku... –ela suspirou cansada. –Você não devia ter vindo...

-Estava preocupado! –ele rebateu chateado. –Você não é mais a minha... A minha... Ora, eu ainda gosto de você, está bem? Queria ter certeza de que nada tinha lhe acontecido

-Tudo bem... Vamos entrar, irei explicar tudo pra você.

...

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cadeira do escritório. Ligou o computador e começou a trabalhar como de costume.

O ar condicionado do escritório matinha o cômodo numa refrigeração bem baixa que ele tanto adorava. Já era fim de tarde, quase noite. O sol já tinha sumido, somente tons alaranjados e avermelhados continuavam a tracejar o céu tentando lutar contra o crepúsculo eminente.

Sesshoumaru se recostou mais na cadeira, sentiu uma pontada forte no tórax que o fez retesar. Olhou a hora em seu relógio de pulso e notou que havia esquecido de tomar o remédio na hora certa.

Sua mente acabou voando para longe dali. Voltaram-se para a menina que era tão interessante e singular. Ainda não conseguia entender a si mesmo por estar tomando decisões que não lhe eram características. O fato de ter saído de sua casa e ido até ela para lhe devolver o celular era algo que ele próprio se surpreendera. Não costumava realizar favores daquela maneira e ainda mais quando a sua presença não era necessária.

O empresário acabou percebendo que aquilo tudo tinha sido um grande pretexto para vê-la de novo. Para fitar-lhe nos olhos chocolates uma outra vez. E foi então que a confusão apoderou-se de seu ser. Por que queria vê-la de novo? Por que insistia em continuar a encontrando? Por que aceitar um convite vindo dela?

Nada lhe fez sentido.

Borrões lhe surgiram a vista, cenas emboloradas de alguma coisa turva que vivera.

Pensou em sair correndo, fugir. Mas não havia como fugir de si mesmo e de suas intenções ocultas. Ele queria vê-la de novo. Não queria se afastar. Era como se algo dentro de si apitasse, como se devesse sempre estar ao lado dela, a protegendo. Embora ela o tenha protegido da última vez que o viu...

A porta do escritório se abriu, era Shinji que vinha com um sorriso cansado, nada alegre. Sesshoumaru o fitou confuso, ele não costumava vir com aquela expressão.

-Olá, meu amigo. –Shinji começou.

-O quê aconteceu com você? –arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Vamos lá pra fora, aqui está parecendo a Sibéria. Não sei como consegue ficar nesse gelo.

...

Kohaku sentou-se no sofá macio com os olhos abarrotados de algo que Rin não conseguia identificar. Ela tinha tanto o que fazer e, no entanto, tinha que ajudar Kohaku a superar mais uma crise histérica. Rin queria que ele fosse, e sentir aquilo era estranho. Gostava dele. Tinha certeza disso. Mas não estava com humor e nem com paciência para sentimentalismo.

-Eu fiquei procurando você por muito tempo. –ele começou. –Perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu liguei.

-Bom, mas eu já expliquei... –ela suspirou ajeitando-se melhor no sofá. –Está tudo bem comigo.

-Rin, você está com esse homem, não está? –ele foi direto ao assunto, mesmo que balbuciasse.

-O quê? –ela deu um salto. –Você prestou atenção em tudo que lhe contei?

-É, mas não é isso que estão dizendo por aí... –ele girou os olhos um pouco irritado. –Não acredito que me trocou por esse homem! Não vê que ele só está te usando? O que um homem como ele iria querer com uma menina da sua idade?

-Kohaku, por favor! –ela irritou-se e levantou-se do sofá. –Não acredito que veio até aqui para me aborrecer!

-Rin, por que não consegue enxergar algo tão óbvio? Acha que ele gosta de você? Acha mesmo que ele te ama como eu te amo?

Kohaku levantou do sofá com urgência, agarrou os braços de Rin com força e a encarou com os olhos medonhos. Ela se retesou com receio, não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar com aquilo tudo. Acabou o empurrando para longe com medo das intenções do rapaz.

-Você está louco! Já disse que não tenho nada com o senhor Sesshoumaru! E mesmo que tivesse isso não seria da sua conta, seria?

-Rin...

-Ouça, eu não quero ter que brigar com você... –ela tentava recuperar a calma, passou a mão pelos cabelos e colocou algumas mexas atrás da orelha. –É melhor você ir embora e se acalmar. Não está em condições de falar comigo... Eu já não pedi um tempo pra você? Por que não consegue respeitar isso?

-Tudo bem, Rin... Vai ser do jeito que você quer. Se você quer me ver longe, se isso te faz feliz, tudo bem! Eu saio da sua vida. –ele rosnou irritado.

-Ah, Kohaku, por favor! –ela girou os olhos aborrecida. –Eu não falei nada disso! Eu só quero que você se acalme, que você absorva melhor as coisas. Eu já disse que não vou voltar pra você.

Kohaku recebeu aquelas palavras com dor. Franziu a testa como se estivesse incrédulo demais. Como se tivesse levado um soco bem forte no estômago. Mas logo uma expressão seca dominou sua face. Ficaram num silêncio fúnebre até ele a fitar novamente.

-Sabe, Rin... Guarde o que eu vou te dizer agora... –seus olhos eram sombrios e sua voz saiu ameaçadora. –Se você não ficar comigo, você também não fica com mais ninguém.

Rin paralisou assim que absorveu completamente o sentido que aquela frase possuía. Tinham sido palavras fortes e rudes demais. Foi como ouvir um rugido de guerra. Um som animalesco. As palavras de Kohaku eriçaram os pelos de sua nuca.

Não soube de imediato o que fazer e nem o que falar. A forma com que ele havia dito a assombrara. E antes que pudesse tomar qualquer decisão ele lhe deu as costas e saiu fechando a porta do apartamento 602 com muita força.

...

Sesshoumaru e Shinji estavam no jardim, próximos ao chafariz de três andares que esguichava água sem parar e que começava a acender luzes em cores púrpura e azul. O vento era agradável, a noite já havia dominado o céu tingindo-o de negro e trazendo consigo pontos luminosos prateados. A lua cheia já estava no centro, brilhando intensamente.

-Então foi isso... –Shinji disse quase num murmúrio.

-Não se sinta responsável. A morte faz parte da vida, não pode salvar todo mundo.

-Mas ele esperava que eu o salvasse. A família dele esperava! –Shinji lamentava-se olhando para as próprias mãos como se nada fizesse sentido. –Eu não entendo como a vida pode escapar desse jeito... Ele estava progredindo.

-Shinji, ele não foi o primeiro e não será o último. –suspirou e fitou o céu acima de sua cabeça. –Escute, eu não sou bom para consolar ninguém, você sabe. O que quero dizer é que essa foi a profissão que você escolheu. Está nisso há vinte anos.

-Eu sei, mas dessa vez...

-Foi diferente. –ele riu baixo e brevemente, logo voltou a fitar o amigo. –Você sempre diz isso quando algo desse tipo acontecesse. Isso vai passar.

-Ele era só um menino, Sesshoumaru. Tem ideia do que isso significa? –estreitou os olhos de uma forma que parecia sentir dor.

-Tenho. –assentiu seriamente. –Você lembrou de... Dele, não é?

-É. –assentiu tristemente. –Eu vi muito do meu filho naquele menino... É por isso que me dói. Eu não pude salvá-lo duas vezes.

-Não diga tolices! –Sesshoumaru grunhiu irritado. –Você não tem culpa de nada. Ah, esse papo está me dando nos nervos! Pare com isso, você já é um homem crescido e profissional. Se continuar a choramingar no meu ouvido com essa história de novo, irei contratar outro médico particular e outro amigo.

-Tudo bem, você tem razão. –Shinji fungou um pouco choroso. –Eu só fiquei abalado com a morte desse paciente porque me lembrava muito Hiroaki.

-Shinji, esqueça isso... Ele não era Hiroaki e não há nada que você possa fazer para trazê-los de volta.

-Sesshoumaru, você nunca seria um bom terapeuta. –ele riu brevemente balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu tenho certeza de que sou melhor do que seu analista. –ele sorriu irônico.

-É, em partes sim. –deu de ombros.

Shinji sentou na mureta do chafariz, longe do esguicho das águas e fitou o amigo que parecia melhor. Logo voltou-se para o lado e viu a água cristalina que se formava nas extremidades.

-Você leu os jornais hoje?

-Não. Não li. –Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços querendo evitar aquele assunto.

-Deveria ter lido. Alguns jornais dizem coisas muito tendenciosas ao seu respeito.

-Não ligo para o que dizem, Shinji. Eu fiz a minha parte.

-Estão dizendo que você e aquela mocinha são mais do que dizem ser... –ele riu brevemente. –Essa história está bastante divertida.

-Bem, eu queria também ver onde está a diversão nisso tudo. Meu corpo não está achando nada divertido.

-Tem tomado os remédios? –ele voltou-se para o amigo.

-Tenho...

-Duvido. –Shinji deu de ombros. –Tenho certeza de que não tomou hoje.

Ele queria ter evitado tocar naquele assunto. Mas realmente precisava falar com alguém sobre aquilo. E Shinji era a única pessoa em quem confiava.

-Eu a vi hoje...

-Viu quem? –Shinji indagou sem entender.

-Rin. –ele girou os olhos. –Eu a vi hoje.

-Ah, eu me lembro que você ia entregar o celular pra ela. E como foi?

-Ela pediu para almoçarmos juntos...

-Certo. E você disse... –Shinji o instigou a falar.

-E eu disse que sim. –ele suspirou um pouco impaciente.

-Que ótimo! –Shinji riu divertindo-se. –Você vai almoçar com a sua sobrinha!

-Cala essa boca! –rosnou irritado. –Eu não sei porque ainda falo as coisas pra você...

-Estou só brincando. –ele riu mais ainda, deu gargalhadas altas que fez com que Sesshoumaru fechasse ainda mais o semblante. –Desculpe, Sesshoumaru... É que é inacreditável uma coisa dessas. Não combina com você.

-Eu sei... E é isso que não estou compreendendo.

-Ora, se você aceitou é porque quer ir, só isso. Não seja tão rígido consigo mesmo, é só um almoço. Ela parece ser uma menina boa...

-Isso está ridículo, não está? Pode dizer, eu não ligo. –ele suspirou dando de ombros.

-Não há nada de ridículo. Vai sem culpa, vai ser divertido!

-Divertido... Hum... Não sei bem se essa é a palavra correta.

-E quando vão? Vão onde?

-Não sei. Não marcamos nada formalmente... Talvez eu dê alguma desculpa e ela esqueça essa ideia.

-Por que fazer isso? –Shinji franziu o cenho. –Ela não é mais uma criança, Sesshoumaru. Dê uma chance...

-Uma chance a quê, Shinji? –ele girou os olhos. –Esqueça esse assunto...

-Tudo bem, você é quem sabe. Mas se eu fosse você eu iria.

-Pare com essa história de _se eu fosse você_, está bem?

-Ah, Sesshoumaru... Você não existe. –Shinji sorriu e voltou-se para o chafariz.

...

Rin havia colocado o celular para carregar. Assim que a luz do visor acendeu, ela pode ver as inúmeras ligações de Kohaku. Estremeceu de novo ao pensar nas palavras sombrias, na ameaça por trás daquelas frases singelas.

Achou que só teria ligações dele, mas assim que passou o número percebeu que havia mais uma pessoa na lista de _chamadas não-atendidas_.

Franziu a testa sem entender, o que aquela pessoa poderia querer com ela? Resolveu retornar a ligação.

Houve seis toques e assim que ela iria desistir ouviu a voz masculina do outro lado do telefone. Uma voz que parecia ofegante.

-Alô?

-Inuyasha? É a Rin.

-Rin! Oi! Eu liguei pra você antes. –ele pareceu sorrir mesmo que estivesse ofegante.

-Está ocupado? Quer que eu ligue depois?

-Não, não precisa. Eu estou correndo na esteira, mas consigo falar e ouvir. –ele riu brevemente demonstrando cansaço.

-Diga, o quê você quer de mim?

-Queria saber se você vai nos ver tocar. Vamos nos apresentar amanhã à noite.

-Ah, amanhã? –ela suspirou. –Eu estou cheia de trabalho...

-Ah... –ele pareceu desanimar. –Tudo bem, então...

-Mas talvez eu consiga terminar tudo e ir. Onde vai ser?

-Ah, vai ser no _Matsuya Koto_, você conhece esse bar?

-Conheço.

-Ótimo. Vai ser às oito horas.

-Está bem. Eu vou fazer de tudo pra ir.

-Ah, vai ser legal se você for. Só não liga para o pessoal da banda quando eu apresentar você a eles...

-Por que? –indagou confusa.

-Porque eles são um bando de homens tarados e sem namorada. Esse já é motivo suficiente, não acha?

-Ah, claro. –ela riu brevemente.

-Bom, é só isso... Te vejo amanhã.

-Tudo bem... Vou fazer o possível pra ir.

-Tchau.

...

Rin desligou o telefone achando graça naquilo. Inuyasha era uma boa pessoa. Ficou pensando em como faria para ir até o bar. Tinha tanto o que fazer...

Pensar em Inuyasha a fez lembrar de Sesshoumaru. Em recordar do tempo em que os três passaram juntos. No tempo barulhento e abarrotado de brigas que aqueles dois provocavam. Acabou sorrindo e dando de ombros.

-Muito bem. –ela disse para si mesma. –Eu consigo fazer tudo. Vou começar agora.

...

Um _jazz_ doce tocava ao fundo. Embora Rin estivesse voltando a si aos poucos, sabia bem que a música vinha de seu celular.

Tateou com a mão direita, ainda deitada em sua cama, a cabeceira, na procura do objeto. E assim que o achou o trouxe para debaixo das cobertas. Seus olhos ainda estavam cerrados fortemente, sua voz acabou saindo rouca.

-Alô?

-... Sou eu... Sesshoumaru.

Rin arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante e num solavanco sentou-se. O coração batendo violentamente contra o peito. Por um momento esqueceu o seu nome.

-Rin? –ele insistiu.

-Oi! Estou ouvindo! –saiu do transe apertando o telefone contra o ouvido.

-Espero não tê-la acordado.

-Não, não me acordou não. –mentiu.

-Eu liguei para falar sobre aquele assunto... –ele pareceu desconfortável do outro lado. –Sobre... O almoço.

-Ah, claro. –ela sorriu nervosamente. –O senhor já sabe quando...

-Estava pensando em hoje. Uma hora da tarde. Está bom pra você?

-Está, está. –ela balbuciou as palavras. –Claro.

-Eu estarei aí então.

-Aonde iremos?

-Não se preocupe com isso.

-Mas é que...

-Passarei daqui a pouco na sua casa para lhe buscar.

E sem mais delongas ele desligou o telefone deixando uma Rin mais incrédula do que nunca.

...

Rin saiu do quarto completamente descabelada e com a camisola fina preta de seda que paravam bem antes dos joelhos. Caminhou até a cozinha em passos atônitos ainda segurando o celular nas mãos. Pensara que pudesse estar louca.

Assim que Kagome a viu adentrando o cômodo, deu-lhe um sorriso que logo se apagou ao ver a prima tão transtornada.

-Rin? Está tudo bem?

-...

-Rin? –ela a chamou de novo agora com um tom mais preocupado.

-Falou comigo? –Rin voltou-se para a prima ainda atordoada.

-Falei, claro! –Kagome franziu o cenho. –O quê houve?

-Sabe quem acabou de me ligar? O senhor Sesshoumaru.

-O quê? De verdade? –Kagome deu um salto.

Rin somente assentiu.

-E o quê ele queria?

-Lembra que eu o chamei para almoçar? Então... Ele confirmou.

-Quando vai ser?

-Hoje. Ele vai vir aqui me buscar.

-Mentira! –Kagome sorriu contente. –Que ótimo! Vocês vão onde?

-Ele não me disse... Só me disse isso! O quê eu faço, Kagome? Estou tão desnorteada!

-Bom, a primeira coisa a fazer é se arrumar, não é? –ela riu dando de ombros.

...

À uma hora em ponto, a campainha do 602 foi tocada.

Rin congelou, ainda terminava de pôr os brincos e dar os últimos retoques na maquiagem. Não acreditava que ele fosse tão pontual.

Saiu correndo afobada para atendê-lo, acabou dando uma topada na porta do quarto quando saía as pressas. Ela urrou de dor e quase xingou alto, mas mesmo mancando continuou a andar em direção a porta da sala.

Para a sua surpresa Kagome havia aberto a porta e Sesshoumaru já tinha adentrado com aquele semblante seco e totalmente sério.

Ele a fitou um pouco impressionado, mas soube esconder bem a sua surpresa. Ela estava bonita de verdade, como sempre.

Rin usava um vestido preto sem alças bem justo ao corpo que modelavam suas curvas severamente. A maquiagem fazia uma combinação harmônica e perfeita. Um delineador preto circulava seus olhos, as maçãs do rosto tinham um tom rosado, bronzeado. O batom rosa claro era quase natural.

Ele continuava com o seu terno preto, com a blusa social de linho branca e a gravata de seda também preta. Calças e sapatos sociais pretos terminavam a vestimenta.

Seus cabelos penteados de qualquer forma lhe deram um ar diferente, um pouco mais jovial. Rin adorou aquilo, ele havia ficado mais bonito, mais charmoso.

Kagome sentiu-se deslocada com aquele silêncio. Com a encarada taciturna daqueles dois que pareciam não a reparar.

-Espero estar bem arrumada. –Rin sorriu um pouco corada.

-Está ótima. –Sesshoumaru assentiu seriamente. –Podemos ir?

-Claro... Eu... Só vou colocar minha sandália.

-Estou esperando.

...

Kagome assistia à televisão enquanto almoçava no sofá. Estava compenetrada no filme que passava. Seus olhos mal piscavam.

Assim que abocanhou mais uma porção de comida, ouviu a campainha tocar.

Ficou completamente confusa não estava esperando ninguém. Correu até a porta e olhou pelo olho mágico. Não acreditou em quem viu.

Abriu a porta um pouco incrédula, mas assim que o fez, ele adentrou como costumava fazer.

-Oi, Kagome.

-Kohaku...

-A Rin... Vim falar com ela.

-... Ela não está. –Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente, torceu para que ele não perguntasse mais nada.

-Não? –indagou confuso. –Ela foi aonde?

-Eu não sei. –deu de ombros. –Ela saiu...

-Ela saiu com ele não foi? –Kohaku grunhiu irritado, cerrou os punhos com força.

-Kohaku, fique calmo. É melhor você ir pra casa...

-Pra onde eles foram, Kagome? Precisa me contar! –ele a fitou com os olhos em chamas.

-Eu não sei onde ela foi, já disse. –ela suspirou aborrecida. –Kohaku, precisa se acalmar. Olha eu...

E antes que Kagome pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Kohaku saiu em disparada, fechando a porta com força as suas costas.

Kagome respirou fundo, colocou a mão no rosto e balançou a cabeça negativamente como se desaprovasse aquela atitude.

-Ai, meu Deus... Preciso avisar a Rin sobre isso.

...

Kohaku corria pelas ruas sem direção. Acabou esbarrando em várias pessoas pelo caminho que lhe olharam de cara feia. Ele continuou a correr, sem se importar. Os olhos estavam vermelhos, com lágrimas que desciam pela face rígida, inflamada de ódio.

Até que por fim parou. Entrou num beco e recostou as costas na parede com a expressão arrasada. O suor escorria pela sua testa. Ele olhou para cima, por entre os telhados grandes e uma lágrima escorreu solitária cortando a face irritada.

-Você vai se arrepender por isso...

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Ui! Terminei! =)

O quê acharam meninas?

Eu pessoalmente adorei o capítulo.

As coisas finalmente começaram a acontecer, eu acho... haha.

Bem, o Kohaku não ia ficar parado por muito tempo, né?

O Circo vai começar a pegar fogo!

Inuyasha deu o ar da graça e estará nos próximos capítulos também. Eu simplesmente o adorei, então vão ver o irmãozinho do Sesshy outras vezes por aqui.

E o Sesshoumaru e a Rin indo almoçar? Mara!

Aos comentários anteriores...

...

**Anny** – Amore nem me fale do Shinji! Ele é um fofo né? Também queria ele como meu médico particular, me renderia boas risadas! O Inuyasha está de volta e tenho certeza que você vai continuar dando risadas com ele. Suas suspeitas estavam certas, o Kohaku está de volta e mais vingativo do que nunca! Ai, ai ele ainda vai aprontar umas e outras, já vou adiantando logo haha. Obrigada por sempre estar por aqui e pelas minhas outras fics, gosto muito de seus comentários! Bem, o almoço ficou pro próximo capítulo... Vamos ver o que vai acontecer... Beijos!

...

Bruna-san – Nossa que sufoco! Hahaha calma, não há nenhuma bomba no seu e-mail, só a minha fic atualizada XD! Bruna é melhor você continuar a não ter pena mesmo do Kohaku não, ele ainda vai dar trabalho, acredite em mim! E concordo plenamente com você, Rin combina muito mais com o nosso Sesshy né? E pode deixar que irei continuar... Nos vemos em breve! Beijos!

...

Nathi – Amiga! Hahaha a Kagome interesseira? Tadinha, ela ficou abismada com a Rin não ter aceitado o dinheiro. Eu tinha pegado aquela bolada, com certeza! É ruim que eu recusava muha há há há! XD! Pois é, "Inacreditável" foi realmente à palavra do outro capítulo! É, flor, a Rin tomou coragem e chamou o poderoso chefão para almoçar! Eu não sei, acho que não teria essa coragem! A ideia do Kohaku no Egito até que não é má! Vou pensar no seu caso! E é lógico que gosto dos seus comentários, flor! Gosto de verdade! Que bom que você está se recuperando! Dipirona também não é meu remédio favorito... X_X! Muito beijos!

...

Shampoo-chan – Que bom que você voltou! Pois é, ficou longe um tempo, mas não tem problema! Já ficou a par dos acontecimentos, não é? Você tem razão, o Sesshoumaru tem oscilações bem interessantes, mas a Rin sempre causou essa confusão nele, não é verdade? É por isso que gosto tanto desse casal. Essa mudança que ela causa nele, a confusão. Acho super interessante. É, acho que vou fazer a Rin provar um pouquinho do dimdim do Sesshy! Dinheiro não faz mal a ninguém, né? Haha! London Eye? Nossa, seria fantástico! Grande beijo!

...

Meninas muito obrigada por estarem sempre aqui! Adoro receber seus comentários, me deixam muito feliz. Grande beijo a todas! Espero vocês no próximo capítulo.

...

ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 7! 


	7. Colisão

**Capítulo 7 –Colisão.**

Finalmente o carro de Sesshoumaru parou na frente de um restaurante muito bonito em algum canto daquela turbulenta cidade.

O motorista saiu do carro num solavanco para abrir a porta de Rin que saiu devagar, graciosamente. A mocinha agradeceu ao homem que lhe devolveu com um sorriso radiante.

Um vento agradável alisava o seu rosto e balançava os cabelos pretos levemente. O cheiro de mar, de água salgada, a deixou maravilhada. Ela adorava a maresia. Adorava a praia.

Sesshoumaru se pôs ao seu lado com os olhos compenetrados no lado de dentro. Mas não demorou muito para que o empresário voltasse a ela e encarasse seus olhos terrosos.

-Vamos entrar. Nossa mesa está reservada.

-Claro, vamos sim.

E foi só adentrar pelas portas espelhadas para sentirem o aroma de comida recém cozida e perfume de novo. O clima dentro do restaurante era agradável, ameno, diferente do lado de fora onde no céu se postava um sol radiante e abafado.

Uma mulher com um uniforme preto e cabelos presos numa trança embutida foi de encontro ao recente casal. Ela era uma mulher bonita, de cabelos e olhos igualmente negros.

-Boa tarde. –ela fitou os dois com um sorriso.

Rin somente assentiu enquanto Sesshoumaru fincava os olhos na mulher à frente.

-Eu fiz uma reserva. Está no nome de Taishou Sesshoumaru.

-Ah, claro! Por favor, venham comigo.

Os dois a acompanharam. Ela foi à frente em passos largos e apressados. Puxou as duas cadeiras para que eles pudessem sentar-se. E assim que fizeram ela lhes deu dois cardápios e sem mais delongas saiu às presas deixando os dois à vontade para decidirem o que iriam querer.

A mesa que Sesshoumaru havia reservada ficava no canto, afastado das outras pessoas. A janela de vidro dava vista para o mar que quebrava nas pedras insistentemente. Rin adorou aquele lugar.

-Nossa, aqui é maravilhoso. –ela sorriu tirando os olhos do mar voltando-se para Sesshoumaru.

-É, sim. Eu gosto muito desse restaurante.

-Eu não conhecia esse lugar.

-Ainda bem que gostou. Pelo menos o almoço você vai me deixar pagar. –ele sorriu irônico.

-Ué, mas não íamos dividir a conta? –indagou seriamente pegando o cardápio encima da mesa.

-O quê? –Sesshoumaru fechou o sorriso e franziu o cenho irritado.

-É brincadeira! –ela riu de um jeito descontraído fazendo ele relaxar um pouco.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça negativamente e pegou o outro cardápio que estava ao seu lado.

...

Rin abocanhava a comida com os olhos brilhando. Estava tudo delicioso naquela tarde. Aquele lugar, o mar do lado de fora quebrando na costa, a comida, a companhia... Tinha sido ótimo. Aquele almoço se transformou na ideia mais maravilhosa que tivera nos últimos anos.

Por mais silencioso e misterioso que Sesshoumaru fosse, ela gostava de verdade da sua companhia. Ele tinha os olhos duros, insensíveis, quase cruéis, mas ela não conseguia desvencilhar deles. Parar de fitá-lo um só instante. E aquilo soava tão aterrorizante como incrível.

-O senhor parece melhor, senhor Sesshoumaru. –ela lhe lançou um sorriso amigável. –Fico feliz por estar se recuperando tão rápido.

-Pra mim ainda parece uma eternidade. As melhoras não são tão rápidas quanto parecem. –ele suspirou cansado.

-Mas está indo muito bem. De verdade.

-É, Shinji também acha isso.

-Shinji? –indagou curiosa inclinando um pouco a cabeça de lado.

-Shinji é o médico que lhe falei na outra vez. Ele também é um amigo de muitos anos, desde os tempos da faculdade.

-Ah, claro! –assentiu lembrando. –Faz quanto tempo que são amigos?

-Hum... –Sesshoumaru pensou por um momento, mas logo voltou-se para ela. –Quantos anos você tem, Rin?

-Vinte e dois, por quê? –ela indagou sem entender, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Exatamente o tempo em que conheço Shinji. –ele sorriu brevemente. –Impressionante, não?

-Nossa! –ela arregalou os olhos completamente incrédula. –Verdade mesmo?

-Sim. –assentiu brevemente. –É verdade.

-Isso é fantástico! Ter um amigo de tantos anos.

-Shinji é o único amigo que tenho. Mas às vezes tenho vontade de esganá-lo. –ele riu de leve. –Mas deixe essa parte de lado.

-E o senhor já sabe quem lhe causou tudo isso?

-Não. –ele retomou o tom de seriedade. –Não faço ideia ainda de quem pode ter sido.

-Tenho certeza que o senhor irá descobrir.

-Eu já não tenho tanto essa certeza, mas espero que eu encontre o responsável.

Rin assentiu e voltou-se para o mar. Ficou presa em seus pensamentos por alguns instantes. As ondas pareciam bravas chocando-se brutalmente contra as rochas e esguichando água e espuma.

-Esse lugar é lindo mesmo. Por que não vamos até o lado de fora depois? –ela voltou-se para ele com um sorriso radiante.

-Claro.

...

Kagome afundava cada vez mais o corpo no sofá sem tirar os olhos vidrados da televisão. O filme de terror a estava assustando de verdade. Assassinatos e sangue esvoaçavam da sua tela de maneira grotesca. Ela abraçou as pernas amedrontada, escondia vez ou outra o rosto nos joelhos para desviar da morte sofrida das pobres vítimas daquele assassino cruel. E só foi mais uma morte estar prestes a acontecer, no minuto de mais pura tensão, para um barulho agudo e alto do nada surgir em sua casa.

Kagome gritou e deu um salto do sofá de tamanho susto.

Era o telefone que tocava.

-Ah, que droga! –ela reclamou com a voz trêmula.

Kagome correu até o telefone e o atendeu ainda tremendo e com a garganta seca.

-Alô?

-Kagome, é você? –uma voz doce e feminina soou do outro lado da linha.

-Oi, Sango! –Kagome reconheceu a voz da amiga e sorriu animada. –Como você está?

-Oi! Estou bem e você? Como andam as coisas?

-Está tudo ótimo! Estou com tanta saudade de você e do Miroku. Quando é que voltam?

-Ah! Voltaremos em breve, garanto. No próximo fim de semana estaremos aí.

-Que ótima notícia!

-É sim! –ela riu empolgada. –Também estou morrendo de saudade de você, da Rin, da Ayame!

-E como está a sua viagem? Está aproveitando?

-Ah, você nem imagina! Estamos na Itália agora. Miroku vai me levar à Veneza.

-Que maravilha! –os olhos dela brilharam. –Estou tão feliz por vocês dois.

-É, eu também! –ela riu por um momento, mas logo retomou um tom de seriedade. –Kagome, antes que eu me esqueça... Como está o Kohaku?

Kagome por um momento emudeceu. Não queria ter de contar como o rapaz andava perturbado por aqueles dias, mas sabia mais do que ninguém que não poderia esconder nada de Sango. Ela iria perceber pelo seu tom, mesmo que não a encarasse, que havia algo errado com seu irmão mais novo.

-Sango, olha...

-Eu sabia... –ela suspirou. –Ele não está nada bem, não é?

-Ele só está confuso, Sango. Vai passar... Uma hora ele vai esquecer a Rin e também...

-O quê? –a voz dela saiu aguda e esganiçada. –Do quê está falando? Esquecer Rin? Não me diga que...

-Ele não te contou? –Kagome arregalou os olhos surpresa.

-Não! Não me contou nada! Eles se separaram? Mas por quê? O quê aconteceu?

-É uma longa história... –ela suspirou buscando fôlego.

-Kagome, eu preciso saber de tudo, mas não posso ficar no telefone, Miroku vai me matar quando ver a conta. Olha, preciso que me mande um e-mail! Coloca tudo que anda acontecendo por ai, por favor! Eu estou realmente preocupada.

-Tudo bem. –ela respirou fundo. –Eu vou fazer isso.

-Obrigada, Kagome. Agora preciso desligar.

-Foi ótimo ouvir a sua voz depois de tanto tempo. Estou morrendo de saudades.

-Ah, eu também! Assim que voltarmos, passarei ai sem falta. –ela sorriu brevemente. –Beijos, amiga.

-Beijos.

E foi então que a ligação acabou. Kagome repousou o fone na base com um olhar incrédulo. Achou aquela atitude de Kohaku para com Sango muito esquisita. Ele não escondia nada da irmã, nunca fora de seu feitio fazer tal coisa. E aquilo era no mínimo preocupante.

-No quê será que o Kohaku está pensando?

...

Na areia fria e úmida da praia deserta, Rin andava descalça. Segurava a sandália de salto nas mãos. Ora ou outra as águas a alcançavam molhando os pés nus a fazendo sorrir e se retesar pela temperatura gélida daquele líquido salgado.

Sesshoumaru vinha ao seu lado, mas não estava descalço. Continuou com a sua postura, seu terno bem arrumado e seus sapatos negros que antes estavam bem polidos e brilhosos. Ele a fitava de relance uma vez ou outra para ver seus cabelos esvoaçando pelo vento forte, para ver seu sorriso e sua careta quando a água vinha lhe beijar os pés. Achou graça naquilo. Em estar andando por ai, naquela praia deserta ao lado de uma menina jovem e intrigante.

-O senhor não adora isso? –ela riu voltando-se para ele. –O mar não é incrível?

-É sim. –assentiu sem muita emoção.

-O quê foi? –ela franziu a testa confusa e o fitou mais de perto. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, é só que... –ele sorriu por um instante, e logo balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Não é nada. Esqueça isso.

-O senhor tem certeza?

-E por que não teria?

Ela sorriu assentindo e logo voltou a andar. Só que dessa vez se afastou do mar ficando mais na areia macia e seca para fugir dos beijos salgados do mar.

Rin sentou-se sem hesitar. O vento estava mais forte e um pouco mais frio. O cheiro da maresia impregnava suas narinas. O sol ainda estava no céu, mas dessa vez acompanhado de nuvens gigantes, bem brancas. Já não fazia o mesmo calor que antes.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao seu lado. Ficou a fitar o horizonte assim como ela. O frescor daquele lugar, o silêncio, o cheiro do mar, o barulho das águas quebrando, tudo isso lhe trouxe uma paz imensa. Poderia ficar ali o dia inteiro se assim desejasse. Passar o dia sentado na areia branca e macia fitando o mar imenso que parecia não ter fim.

-Sabe, foi ótimo termos vindo aqui. Adorei o restaurante, esse lugar. Está sendo incrível. –ela falou ainda fitando o mar a sua frente.

-Fazia tempo que não vinha aqui, mas eu sabia que quando você viesse iria gostar. Tive essa sensação.

-Bem, parece que o senhor acertou.

Rin voltou-se para ele com um sorriso e no mesmo instante um vento forte passou por eles levando consigo vários grãos de areia. Um deles penetrou no olho direito da menina que cerrou os olhos fortemente no mesmo momento. Rin esfregou a vista afetada com sua mão de maneira urgente.

-Ai! Entrou algo no meu olho. –ela resmungou ainda esfregando sem sucesso a vista afetada.

-Vai acabar ficando sem um olho da maneira que está fazendo.

Sesshoumaru tirou a mão dela delicadamente. Com todo cuidado encaminhou seu polegar até a pálpebra direita de Rin onde tracejou círculos imperfeitos, tentando movimentar a impureza até o canto dos olhos, por onde saem as lágrimas.

-Não se pode esfregar os olhos dessa maneira. Deve fazer círculos e empurrar a sujeira para o canto, se não nunca vai conseguir tirar.

-Claro... O senhor tem razão.

Rin sentiu as bochechas arderem. Sabia que aquela altura já deveria estar corada o suficiente para que ele percebesse. Odiou aquilo. Não queria passar por boba com ele. Não queria que ele a achasse infantil ou estúpida demais. Tentou reverter àquela ardência, se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa, mas não conseguiu.

O toque suave de Sesshoumaru fazia os pelos de seu corpo se eriçarem de maneira incontrolável. Era sem sombra de dúvidas muito mais forte do que ela.

-Abra os olhos. –ele lhe disse assim que tirou o polegar de sua pálpebra.

E assim que seus olhos se abriram lá estava um pequeno grão de areia no canto de seu olho. Sesshoumaru o tirou com cautela, e por fim, a amostrou o minúsculo intruso que lhe causara tanto transtorno.

-Aqui está.

E por um breve minuto ele percebeu que ela não olhava para o grão de areia que sorrateiramente invadira seu olho, e sim diretamente para seus olhos âmbar.

Sesshoumaru se retesou por um momento, franziu o cenho confuso, mas não demorou muito para sua incredulidade sumir, desaparecer completamente de sua face absorta e confusa.

Por um minuto eles ficaram em silêncio. Completamente perdidos em alguma coisa. Perdidos um no outro.

Perdidos no próprio olhar.

E saber daquilo, perceber com tanta voracidade e intensidade, que era aquilo que eles mais queriam, notavelmente, os fez recuar.

O primeiro a fazê-lo foi o próprio Sesshoumaru que desviou os olhos assim como Rin que fitou alguma coisa em seus pés desnudos.

O silêncio que antes era delicioso se transformou num caos profundo.

-Você leu os jornais? –ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio para o alivio de ambos.

-Sabe que não? –ela riu incrédula. –Acredita que nem me lembrava disso? Incrível, não é?

-Não está perdendo nada então. Dizem muitas coisas que não condizem com os fatos. Eu já estou cheio disso... Foi por isso que lhe falei que não queria dar entrevista nenhuma.

-Mas no jornal da Kagome...

-O dela está de acordo, não posso negar. Mas os outros estão mais tendenciosos e maldosos do que outra coisa.

-Me perdoe, eu não quis pressionar o senhor a dar a entrevista, é só que... Bem, pensei que seria melhor se o senhor fizesse.

-Me pressionar? –ele riu brevemente. –Não... Não me pressionou a nada.

-Não dê atenção ao que essas pessoas dizem. –ela o fitou seriamente. –Nós fizemos a nossa parte, e o senhor tinha razão, ninguém tem nada a ver com a sua vida. É ridículo que queiram ficar opinando ou investigando o que o senhor fez ou deixou de fazer. Na hora que o senhor estava machucado tinha alguém para fotografar o senhor, mas ninguém veio ajudá-lo, ninguém foi oferecer ajudar, e é engraçado como ninguém pensa nisso. Ninguém pensa em como foi estranha a explicação que deram.

-As pessoas não estão preocupadas com os detalhes, Rin. Elas só querem saber a notícia e é isso que o jornal as dá. Para que mais explicações? O resto passa a ser superficial e sórdido de mais.

-Mas isso não é justo!

-E quem lhe disse que a vida é justa?

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso seco com os olhos cerrados, mas logo voltou-se para ela que por um momento emudeceu.

Ele tinha razão no fim das contas. A vida não tinha lá um senso de humor muito saudável.

-O senhor tem razão... –ela suspirou voltando-se para o mar a sua frente.

Ele assentiu silenciosamente.

-Ah! Acho que hoje devo encontrar com o irmão do senhor.

-Meio-irmão. –ele a corrigiu girando os olhos e a fitou curioso. –Por que vai encontrar com o fedelho hoje?

-O senhor não se lembra que Inuyasha me chamou para vê-lo no bar?

-Não dê atenção a isso... –ele suspirou um pouco irritado. –Não perca seu tempo com Inuyasha.

-Coitado. –ela riu balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Não custa nada eu ir. Ele está tão animado, fiquei com pena de não aparecer.

-Você é mesmo inacreditável.

-É o que sempre dizem. –ela deu de ombros sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se da areia macia e se pôs na frente de Rin que o fitou de baixo.

-Vamos embora, Rin. Preciso resolver algumas coisas ainda hoje...

-Ah, claro! –ela assentiu.

Ela iria se reerguer sozinha, mas Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão direita para ela, oferecendo uma ajuda cavalheiresca que era de sua total personalidade. Ele era como um Lord inglês, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Rin aceitou a ajuda, pegou em sua mão quente e macia e impulsionou o corpo para frente. A areia embaixo de seus pés acabou cedendo o que a fez perder o equilíbrio. Logicamente, Sesshoumaru a segurou, contudo a areia também lhe fora traiçoeira e os dois acabaram desabando juntos.

Rin caiu por sobre o corpo forte e masculino de Sesshoumaru que ficou completamente atônito. E quanto a ela só lhe restava o forte rubor na face que ardia mais do que tudo no mundo.

Ela elevou seu rosto que havia sido afundado no pescoço daquele homem que tanto mexia com seu coração. Apoiou nos próprios cotovelos rapidamente e pode o encarar mais perto do que nunca. Sua respiração ofegante e descompassada a fizeram tremeluzir. O coração batia tão rápido e tão violento contra o peito que teve medo dele saltar, sair pela boca.

Sesshoumaru sorriu brevemente com aquela aproximação brutal. Mesmo que estivesse embriagado pelo perfume dela, envolvido por aquele calor aconchegante, não pode deixar-se seduzir por aquele momento que seria tão oportuno.

-Não é porque Arurun a derrubou que você tinha que me dar o troco.

Rin soltou um espasmo e saiu de cima dele o mais rápido que pode. As bochechas rosadas acusavam o quão constrangida ela se sentia. Sesshoumaru levantou-se logo depois tentando ajeitar a roupa bagunçada e emaranhada com a areia branca.

-Me desculpe, senhor Sesshoumaru! Eu sinto muito, sou uma desastrada. –ela lhe disse entristecida enquanto batia as mãos no vestido.

-Esqueça isso. –balançou a cabeça negativamente e passou a mão várias vezes pelos cabelos lisos tentando tirar a areia. –Agora vamos embora, vou deixar você em casa.

-Claro...

-Não fique assim por causa disso. –ele a fitou seriamente com o cabelo completamente bagunçado. –Está tudo bem, eu já lhe disse.

-Tudo bem. –ela sorriu ainda sem jeito. –Vou tentar esquecer esse desastre.

-Se todos os meus problemas fossem esse incidente, não seria tão ruim assim ter problemas.

Ela corou abruptamente, retesou-se por um momento, mas ele logo seguiu seu caminho de volta ao carro. E ela não teve outra opção senão acompanhá-lo.

...

O carro parou na frente do prédio onde Rin morava.

Ela sorriu de forma nostálgica. Não queria ir embora, não desejava virar as costas para ele. Mais uma vez aquela sensação desesperada dominou o seu ser. Não suportava a ideia de talvez nunca mais o ver de novo. Aquilo sem sombra de dúvidas a aterrorizava. Fazia com que seu corpo pesasse toneladas.

Ela virou-se para Sesshoumaru no mesmo instante que o motorista saiu do carro e abriu a porta para que ela pudesse sair.

-Obrigado por hoje. Foi maravilhoso, fora a parte do tombo é claro.

-Fico aliviado em saber que pelo menos alguma coisa eu pude fazer em troca. Ainda bem que o lugar a agradou.

-Bem... Então é isso. –ela deu de ombros desanimada. –Eu vou embora... Talvez um dia nós nos encontremos de novo.

-Você pode ir até a minha casa quando quiser, Rin. Eu não me incomodo com a sua presença. Quando decidir ir é só me ligar.

-É sério?Ah, que ótimo! –ela sorriu radiante. –Digo o mesmo para o senhor.

-Então nos vemos qualquer dia. –ele assentiu seriamente.

-Claro! Seria ótimo.

Rin saiu do carro apressada e cumprimentou o motorista que tratou rapidamente de entrar no carro de novo e seguir viagem. Ela ficou ali parada, olhando o carro se afastar e cruzar a primeira esquina, onde ele sumia de vez de sua vista.

Rin suspirou contente. Rever Sesshoumaru era o seu maior desejo dos últimos dias, era tudo o que mais queria. E saber que aquilo seria possível lhe era tão doce e afável como o mel. Uma sensação maravilhosa apoderou-se de seu ser, mas só foi virar-se pra entrar no apartamento para a sensação esvair-se como fumaça.

Rin levou um susto brutal.

Um rapaz de olhos amendoados e cabelos negros desgrenhados a fitava com um semblante nada satisfeito. Seus olhos estavam em chamas, verdadeiras labaredas crepitantes. Aquela expressão agressiva não combinava em nada com o rosto belo e sempre sereno do rapaz.

-Kohaku? O quê você está...

-Então agora você vai negar na minha cara que não está com ele? –ele a interrompeu rosnando irritado.

-Eu não acredito nisso! Ainda está achando que eu terminei com você por causa do senhor Sesshoumaru?

-E o quê você quer que eu pense, Rin? –seu tom de voz começou a aumentar chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que por eles passavam.

-Kohaku, para de gritar... –ela o fitou seriamente notando os rostos curiosos das pessoas. –As pessoas estão olhando. Anda, vai pra sua casa. Quando você se acalmar você vem falar comigo, está bem?

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! E nem vou me acalmar! Você está me deixando louco! O quê quer com tudo isso? –ele a segurou pelo braço com força e a encarou secamente enquanto rangia os dentes de tamanha irritação. –Eu já lhe disse Rin, mas vou avisar outra vez. Se você não ficar comigo, você também não vai ficar com mais ninguém.

Rin soltou-se dos domínios dele com força. Puxou o braço e deu dois passos para trás completamente absorta com aquela atitude tão cruel e doentia do ex-namorado.

-Vai embora. –ela lhe disse com a voz engasgada.

-Eu vou sim. –ele assentiu com os olhos cruéis. –Mas eu vou voltar. E quando eu voltar é melhor que essa história tenha terminado!

...

A porta do apartamento 602 foi aberta sem cerimônia nenhuma. Rin finalmente adentrava depois de uma longa jornada que começou pela manhã e só terminou a tarde.

Kagome saiu de seu quarto num solavanco assim que escutou a porta sendo aberta. Esperou o dia inteiro pelo retorno da prima, estava doida para saber das novidades, consumindo-se de curiosidade sadia e involuntária.

Assim que chegou na sala se deparou com a prima jogada no sofá. Rin fitava o teto acima de sua cabeça como se estivesse presa em seus pensamentos. Não parecia muito feliz e animada e isso fez com que Kagome cerrasse o cenho completamente confusa.

-Rin? O quê houve?

-Não sabe quem eu encontrei agora...

-Kohaku, não é? –Kagome adivinhou sem pensar duas vezes.

-É... –ela suspirou cansada e voltou-se para a prima. –Kagome, o Kohaku definitivamente não está nada bem. Ele tem me ameaçado, tem ideia do que é isso? Ele perdeu completamente a cabeça, eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer com ele. Kohaku sempre foi gentil, doce, amável... Agora parece um monstro! Eu nem o reconheço mais, Kagome...

-Eu sei. –ela assentiu. –Ele veio aqui assim que você saiu. Quis saber onde você estava, com quem tinha saído... Eu não disse nada, mas acho que ele desconfiou. Pensei que ele tivesse ido embora, mas pelo jeito ficou de guarda aqui até você chegar.

-Isso não é nada bom! –ela se encolheu mais no sofá. –Kohaku está fora de si.

-Está sim... Está completamente descontrolado. Tem que tomar cuidado com ele.

-Isso é ridículo! Eu nunca na minha vida pensei que Kohaku pudesse ser uma ameaça.

-Quem poderia imaginar? –Kagome deu de ombros.

-É, acho que tem razão...

-Eu ia ligar para avisar que ele esteve aqui desnorteado, mas achei melhor esperar você chegar...

-Entendi.

-E falando em ligar, Sango ligou hoje, também está preocupada com Kohaku. Ela sentiu Kohaku meio estranho ao telefone e quis saber sobre ele. Eu não quis contar nada, não quero estragar a viagem dela e do Miroku, seria cruel de mais fazer isso.

-Você fez muito bem em não ter contado. Do jeito que Sango é com Kohaku era arriscado que ela saísse de onde estivesse para ver o irmão.

-Eu sei. –ela assentiu. –Mas ela me pediu para que eu contasse tudo por e-mail, não sei o que devo fazer...

-E onde eles estão? –Rin indagou um pouco mais animada.

-Ah, eles estão na Itália! Ela disse que Miroku ia levá-la a Veneza! Ela me falou que está sendo incrível. Não ficamos no telefone muito tempo... Ela falou que volta em breve.–ela deu de ombros e logo sentou-se no mesmo sofá que a prima estava deitada. –Mas anda, me conta tudo! Eu estou doida pra saber o que aconteceu nesse almoço com o Sesshoumaru.

-Ah! –ela riu brevemente. –Eu vou contar, Kagome.

Rin contou absolutamente tudo. Desde o momento em que saiu até a hora que chegou. E Kagome só pode rir com a história dela cair encima de Sesshoumaru e da fala dele.

-Como você consegue ser tão desastrada? –ela ria incrédula. –Rin, você não existe.

-Pois é... Eu também não sei como consigo fazer coisas tão idiotas como essa. –ela suspirou um pouco chateada. –Ele deve achar que eu sou uma idiota.

-Claro que não! –Kagome rebateu. –Se ele disse que você pode ir quantas vezes quiser para a mansão dele significa que ele gostou de você.

-Você acha mesmo? –seu rosto enrubesceu. –Será que ele não estava querendo só ser educado comigo?

-Ah, Rin! Você é mesmo uma boba! –Kagome girou os olhos. –É claro que não é isso! Sesshoumaru não parece ser do tipo de homem que faria uma menção como essa só para ser educado. Acorda! Ele levou você para almoçar num super restaurante, levou você para passear na praia, lhe trouxe em casa e depois ainda disse que você poderia ir na casa dele assim que desejasse! Você está em que mundo?

-Ah, Kagome! –ela gritou eufórica. –É verdade! Ele gostou mesmo de mim!

-Finalmente percebeu. –ela riu balançando a cabeça negativamente. –E quando você vai lá de novo?

-Ah, não sei... Eu não quero aparecer assim tão rápido...

-Mas você não quer vê-lo de novo? Desculpas é que não vão faltar para você ir até lá.

-Quero vê-lo de novo sim, mas não quero parecer entrona... Vou esperar um tempo aí apareço.

-Ótimo! –Kagome assentiu satisfeita. –Ah, Rin... Você está tão feliz por esses dias. Fazia tempo que eu não a via rir assim, se divertir tanto.

-Eu sei... Ele me faz muito bem Kagome. Você nem imagina.

-Eu imagino sim. E fico contente por isso, por te ver pra cima, feliz... Eu sabia que essa fase ruim iria passar.

-Eu só espero que tudo dê certo, sabe? Mesmo que minha vida esteja tão tumultuada e embolorada. Quero muito que as coisas dêem certo.

-E vai dar tudo certo, é só você acreditar nisso. Tenho certeza de que vocês dois vão se acertar.

-É o que eu mais quero nesse mundo, Kagome. O que eu mais quero. Desde a primeira vez que eu o vi, desde o primeiro momento em que eu o encarei, eu soube que eu o desejava intensamente. E parece tão surreal pensar nisso. Parece tão abstrato querer algo com uma pessoa que eu mal conheço. Mas é o que eu desejo. E isso é mais forte do que tudo que já senti nessa vida.

-Ah, isso tão romântico! Por que eu não tenho um amor avassalador igual o seu? –Kagome sorriu sonhadora.

-Ah! Não seja exagerada! –Rin girou os olhos rindo. –E você não tem porque não quer. O que menos faltam são pretendentes. Nunca vi ninguém atrair tanto homem como você!

-Homem? Estão mais pra idiotas, irritantes, previsíveis e galinhas! Não, eu não quero esses! –ela deu de ombros aborrecida.

-Se você está dizendo...

-Você sabe que é verdade... –Kagome resmungou e suspirou.

-Olha, hoje a noite eu vou sair. Vou num bar ver a banda do Inuyasha, por que não vem comigo? Quem sabe o homem da sua vida não está nesse bar?

-Ah, eu duvido! –ela riu balançando a cabeça. –Mas eu vou assim mesmo.

-Ótimo!

-Mas você não estava cheia de coisas pra fazer? Achei que não fosse nesse bar.

-Ah, eu consegui adiantar bastante coisa, fiz de tudo para conseguir almoçar com o senhor Sesshoumaru e ir ao bar à noite. Eu vou tentar terminar tudo agora, mas se não der, não tem problema, eu faço tudo pela manhã. Até amanhã eu tenho certeza de que terminei.

-Ah, então vamos sim!

-Vai ser legal. Inuyasha é muito divertido, vai gostar dele.

-Quem sabe, não é?

...

Sesshoumaru entrou dentro de casa e assim que deu os primeiros passos viu Shinji na sala, sentado em seu sofá macio.

O empresário girou os olhos completamente incrédulo enquanto o amigo de longa data levantou-se e foi afobado em sua direção assim que o viu.

-Shinji, você não tem mais casa não?

-Ah, não seja irritante. –ele riu parando na frente de Sesshoumaru. –Fala o que aconteceu lá! Como é que foi o almoço?

-Está brincado que veio até aqui só para isso? Tem andado com Inuyasha? Parece que está tão sem ocupação como ele.

-Ah, Sesshoumaru, eu não tenho culpa se suas artimanhas estão finalmente interessantes! –Shinji riu brevemente. –Eu quero saber, tenho esse direito.

-Você não vai calar a boca enquanto eu não falar, não é? –suspirou entediado –Tudo bem, eu vou contar.

-É claro que vai! Eu não dirigi até aqui para nada.

Sesshoumaru lhe contou tudo o que aconteceu, embora estivesse um pouco hesitante. Shinji só conseguia gargalhar o que irritava cada vez mais o empresário que mantinha-se rígido e cruzava os braços mais impaciente.

-Eu tenho cara de palhaço por acaso? É por isso que odeio lhe contar as coisas.

-Mas acaba contando! –Shinji tentava acalmar as gargalhadas. –Você não aguenta ficar sem me contar.

-Shinji, cala essa boca.

-Não acredito que ela caiu encima de você e você não fez nada. Qual o seu problema? –arqueou uma sobrancelha de forma irônica.

-O quê queria que eu fizesse? –indagou incrédulo cruzando os braços.

-Como assim o que eu queria que você fizesse? Você já foi mais rápido e melhor com as mulheres. Desde quando é tão respeitador e hesitante? Isso nunca foi do seu feitio.

-Ela é só uma criança, Shinji, não seja ridículo. –esbravejou.

-Criança? Quem me dera ter aquela criança para eu cuidar. –Shinji riu irônico. –Está cego ou tentando se convencer de que ela é só uma criança?

-Escute, eu também não sei o que estou fazendo, está satisfeito agora? –rosnou irritado.

-Meu amigo, –Shinji sorriu serenamente e colocou a mão no ombro de Sesshoumaru o fitando profundamente. –está encantado... Só isso.

-Por uma menina? Isso é ridículo.

-Não. –balançou a cabeça negativamente e logo voltou a fitá-lo. –Por uma mulher.

-Está errado. –ele recuou andando para o lado oposto e parando na frente do sofá. –Isso não é verdade.

-Ah, não? Então porque disse pra Rin que ela poderia vir aqui quando quisesse? –Shinji sorriu colocando as mãos no bolso da bermuda cáqui. –Sesshoumaru, você está sim encantado. E não é para menos, ela é uma mulher bonita, interessante.

-Ela é muito mais nova do que eu! Ela me chama de senhor, tem a mesma quantidade de anos que nós nos conhecemos. Tem ideia do quanto isso é patético?

-Patético, Sesshoumaru, é não admitir o que está na sua cara.

E com aquela fala de Shinji, Sesshoumaru engoliu a seco e finalmente sentou-se na poltrona sem saber o que dizer ao amigo que tanto o conhecia.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Ai gente! Finalmente estou aqui postando.

Espero não ter demorado muito -!

Vocês sabem como é né? Carnaval a família resolve viajar ¬¬... Essas coisas SUPER legais u_u!

Mas enfim...

Eu adorei esse almoço, esse encontro dos dois. Achei super divertido e simples.

Acho que esses dois estão cada vez mais perfeitos.

O Kohaku ainda vai aprontar umas e outras... Vocês vão ver só.

E tenho certeza que vão adorar a visita da Rin e da Kagome ao bar e a banda de Inuyasha.

Bom, já falei de mais =x!

_**Referente aos comentários anteriores...**_

**Quish** – Olá! Seja bem-vinda! Fico contente por saber que a fic a agradou, faço o possível para manter a fic interessante e agitada, espero estar conseguindo.

Pois bem, também adoro essa confusão do Sesshoumaru quando se trata de Rin. Esse atordoamento gratuito que ela causa. Acho esse conflito super interessante.

Você disse tudo, eu também não teria coragem de chamar o Sesshoumaru para almoçar, eu o acho intimidador demais, mas a Rin teve essa bravura e deu uma tremenda sorte tirando uma casquinha haha!

E sobre o Kohaku, bem realmente ele realmente está impossível nessa fic! Tapa no pé da orelha? Haha ri muito quando li!

E muito obrigada pelo elogio quanto ao Shinji, eu o criei com muito amor e dedicação, fico muito feliz em saber que ele está agradando tanto. O Shinji está cheio de fã. Esse médico é um danadinho!

Beijos! Espero que volte sempre.

...

**Anny** – Finalmente o almoço mais esperado aconteceu! Haha eu sinceramente adorei esse encontro dos dois! Achei super fofo eles trocando palavras tortas, como quem não quer nada... Achei que ficou super simples e romântico. E claro tive que dar uma apimenta pra ver se as coisas começam a acontecer.

Ah, como eu falei pra Quish, o Shinji tá fazendo o maior sucesso mesmo. E sem sombra de dúvidas seria ótimo tê-lo como amigo/médico particular. Só de pensar nos médicos que já me atenderam por essa vida me dá arrepios o_o!

Também estou adorando esse Inuyasha! É a primeira vez que eu fico satisfeita cem por cento com um Inuyasha que crio. No próximo capítulo ele aparecerá para nossa felicidade =)! E garanto que vai ser um máximo!

E com certeza o Kohaku merece umas boas palmadinhas, né? Está impossível esse menino! E pode acreditar que ele ainda vai atazanar muito a vida da nossa querida Rin.

Beijoss!

...

**Bruna-san **– Ainda bem que você não se desesperou quando recebeu o e-mail haha! E pode ter certeza que continuarei! Só irei parar quando estiver terminado, isso eu garanto! Eu também tenho trauma com fics boas que simplesmente acabaram. Acho que é por isso que hoje em dia nem leio mais tanta fic. Teve uma do Rurouni Kenshin que eu absolutamente amava! Era incrível, um enredo totalmente inovador e de repente, não mais que de repente, a autora simplesmente resolveu parar de postar! É o fim! Fiquei depressiva (tá, também não é pra tanto XD).

E concordo plenamente com você, as fics ultimamente tem estado bem sem graça... As ideias até que são boas, mas acho que na hora de desenvolver muitas autoras deixam a desejar. Não que eu seja uma pop star do hahaha, mas também acredito que falta criatividade e enredo em algumas por ai.

Mas mesmo assim, vou ver se dou uma pesquisada e deixo uns comentários por aí por esses dias. Tenho estado muito ausente como leitora e isso é péssimo porque adoro ler fanfics.

Poxa fiquei muito satisfeita em saber que minha humilde fic está lhe agradando, de verdade.

E nossa que incrível seu namorado parecer com o Sesshoumaru que estou escrevendo. Hahaha achei super divertido isso. O meu namorado tá mais pro Inuyasha do que pro Sesshoumaru hahaha, mas tudo bem.

E com certeza o Sesshoumaru transborda confiança enquanto o Kohaku é um inseguro lunático!

Ele ainda vai aprontar muito, com certeza. E é péssimo para a Rin que gosta tanto dele. Kohaku está sendo bem egoísta, só está pensando em si mesmo, e essa é uma das coisas que com certeza não dará certo.

Obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho =)! Você adora minhas fics e eu suas reviews!

Beijos!

...

**Nathi** – Pois é Nathi, como eu estava citando com as outras meninas esse Kohaku está irritando todo mundo pelo jeito. E eu adoro isso hahaha! Adoro um personagem chato e pentelho que todo mundo odeia. Fico satisfeita por passar a mensagem certa, eu realmente queria atrair a antipatia de todos para ele. Nada contra o Kohaku, mas ele sempre é meu vilão preferido quando se trata da Rin. E com certeza ele não vai se tocar tão cedo que ele e Rin não tem mais a mínima chance.

E o quê você achou do almoço dos dois? Ah, eu achei muito fofo como falei antes. Espero que você goste também! Todo mundo tava esperando tanto por esse momento, tomara que eu não tenha deixado a desejar.

E sim, nosso Inuyasha vai aparecer no próximo capítulo e estará super divertido. Ele com certeza vai dar um ar cômico por aqui! Muita coisa vai acontecer no próximo capítulo =) vai ser ótimo.

Nossa a sua enfermeira errou a sua veia? Pior foi uma enfermeira que uma vez me deu a injeção errada e eu quase morri! Minha pressão caiu total! Fiquei com a língua enxada, não conseguia nem falar direito, quase desmaiei no meio do corredor do hospital, ainda bem que meu namorado me segurou e me levou pra deitar na enfermaria! Mas quase que Kaoru não está mais aqui Hahaha, pois é, é a vida né? Fazer o quê! Esses médicos e enfermeiros de hoje em dia... É por isso que queria que o Shinji fosse real.

E sobre a sua amiga, não fica triste não. A distância é realmente ruim, mas se a amizade é sincera ela não vai acabar nunca. Tenho amigos que moram longe, é realmente ruim, mas no mundo moderno como o nosso, é mais fácil não se afastar totalmente das pessoas, não se desligar totalmente. Basta estar on-line, ou dar um telefonema. Tudo vai dar certo, pode deixar.

E é lógico que gosto de recebê-la aqui. E seu comentário não foi ruim não, só por você ter tido consideração em comentar já foi ótimo!

Beijos!

...

_**A todas vocês um grande beijo e espero revê-las em breve no próximo capítulo!**_

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 8!**


	8. Avaliação

**Capítulo 8 -Avaliação.**

Em frente ao espelho enorme do quarto da prima, Rin pintava os olhos com perfeição. Os olhos castanhos por trás de cílios que eram como cortinas negras, estavam levemente eriçados e modelados.

Ela usava uma calça jeans desbotada e levemente esgarçada em alguns pontos que modelava suas coxas e curvas. A blusa roxa sem alças parecia ter sido costurada em sua silhueta bem desenhada.

Rin estava radiante, bonita como sempre foi. Sua beleza jovial e sua sensualidade oculta faziam-na ficar irresistível aos olhos masculinos que sempre a acompanhavam por onde ela passava.

Assim que terminou de maquiar os olhos, Kagome adentrou o cômodo de maneira apressada. Ela, por sua vez, usava um vestido vinho, bem justo ao corpo que modelava a silhueta com perfeição e dava-lhe a sensualidade pretendida.

A maquiagem estava fraca, mas ainda assim visível. Um blush rosado tirava a palidez de sua tez e um lápis negro delineava o contorno dos olhos que estavam mais castanhos do que o normal.

-Nós não estamos atrasadas? –Kagome iniciou enquanto corria em direção ao armário em busca de alguma coisa.

-Um pouco. –Rin assentiu despreocupadamente. –Mas nada começa na hora. Eles ainda nem devem ter chegado...

-Rin, nós estamos atrasadas faz meia hora. –Kagome suspirou enquanto tirava os brincos de uma pequena caixinha branca.

-Ah, não tem importância. O bar não é tão longe assim. –Rin sorriu de forma descontraída, sentou-se na beirada da cama e ficou a fitar a prima que colocava o par de brincos grandes nas orelhas. –Você está tão bonita, Kagome.

-Obrigada. –ela riu brevemente. –Você também está linda. Eu adoro a roupa que está usando.

-É, fazia tempo que eu não usava uma roupa assim para sair a noite. Acho que até me esqueci como é sair sem... –ela por um momento hesitou, virou o rosto para o lado tentando desviar os olhos da menina a sua frente. –Sem o Kohaku ao meu lado...

-Esqueça Kohaku. –Kagome respirou fundo e pegou nas mãos da prima. –Vamos nos divertir essa noite. Pense só nisso.

-Tudo bem, você está certa. –assentiu.

-Então vamos!

...

Na frente do bar, duas mulheres elegantes e chamativas desciam de um táxi que se apressou em acelerar e deixar aquelas duas na calçada.

O som alto da música já podia ser escutado mesmo do lado de fora.

Havia um grande movimento na entrada do bar. Muitas pessoas iam e vinham. Gargalhadas altas, escandalosas. Muito falatório. Olhadas descompassadas e cantadas baratas.

Cheiro de álcool e nicotina estava espalhado por todo aquele lugar.

E assim que adentraram o ambiente, elas tiveram uma surpresa.

Havia muita gente em pé, cantando com a banda que mal dava para se ver através daquela floresta de braços que se moviam freneticamente de um lado para o outro.

Kagome agarrou o braço de Rin fortemente. Não queria se desvencilhar da prima. Entraria em pânico se por um acaso se perdesse dela no meio daquela multidão enlouquecida que berrava o mais puro _Rock 'n' roll_.

A banda tocava um clássico.

_Somebody told me_. Do _The Killers_.

A voz deliciosa cortava o bar abarrotado de gente. Os instrumentos musicais em perfeita harmonia causavam um enlouquecimento gratuito naquelas pessoas.

Rin e Kagome continuavam tentando penetrar por entre aquela gente. Rin queria aproximar-se do palco, ver Inuyasha e dizer, mesmo sem palavras, que estava ali. Que havia ido.E quando finalmente achou um espaço, ela pode vê-lo.

Inuyasha estava no palco com os cabelos soltos e movimentando-se como nunca por aquela média extensão. Movimentando-se de maneira hiperativa como ela imaginava que ele fazia.

O rapaz usava uma camisa vermelho sangue de manga, um jeans normal e um all star comum nos pés. As mulheres estavam enlouquecidas. E quanto a ele, só lhes dava um sorriso provocativo e charmoso. Tão atrativo e tão perigoso. Ele era a mistura perfeita que fazia as mulheres se descabelarem.

Rin voltou-se para o lado com um sorriso no rosto. Mas ao fazer tal movimento percebeu a completa imobilidade mórbida que Kagome apresentava. Ela parecia completamente hipnotizada, como se algo extraordinário ou muito surpreendente tivesse acontecido.

-O quê houve? –Rin indagou confusa.

-É ele? Ele que é Inuyasha? –ela balbuciou as palavras quando pousou novamente seus olhos na prima.

-É, por quê? –deu de ombros sem entender.

-Ele é... Incrível.

Rin somente riu e girou os olhos voltando-se para Inuyasha que havia acabado de cantar. Os aplausos estridentes ecoavam por todo o canto. As luzes do palco ficaram mais brandas. O ambiente quase escuro parecia ao mesmo tempo sombrio e mágico.

-Eu vou tentar chamar ele. –Rin falou para si mesma, mas logo se posicionou mais à frente no palco. –INUYASHA! INUYASHA!

E por um breve instante, no meio daquele falatório e gritaria, ele pode ouvi-la. Ouvir alguém chamando o seu nome. Virou-se instintivamente enquanto bebia um pouco de água na garrafa de plástico que estava preenchida pela metade. Inuyasha sorriu contente ao ver aquele rosto familiar. Não esperava que ela realmente fosse ao seu encontro.

E foi então, que no mesmo instante, ele desceu do palco para ir até ela. Inúmeros olhos o acompanharam quando ele tomou tal altitude. E as mulheres quase caíram, por pouco não desfaleceram de tanta raiva e inveja quando Inuyasha amigavelmente enlaçou Rin num abraço rápido.

-Não acredito que veio! –ele riu assim que se soltou dela.

-Eu disse que faria o possível para aparecer! –ela riu de forma descontraída, contente pelo afeto do recente amigo. –Vocês são ótimos! Não pensei que fossem tão bons.

-Obrigado! –ele sorriu satisfeito. –Essa noite estamos tocando os clássicos, acho que...

E antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, Kagome aproximou-se dos dois de maneira tímida, com os olhos quase baixos, como se não quisesse incomodar. E mesmo que quisesse passar despercebida, isso era algo impossível. Seus contornos e sua beleza arrebatadora chamavam a atenção necessária.

Inuyasha pousou seus olhos sobre ela com curiosidade. Primeiro pareceu levar um baque, ficou pálido, completamente estático, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Mas logo depois balançou a cabeça negativamente levemente com um sorriso sincero no rosto. E por mais que quisesse esconder sua grotesca surpresa que assombrou as duas meninas, estava estampado em seu rosto que a presença de Kagome fora no mínimo perturbadora.

-Você trouxe uma amiga. –Inuyasha tentou disfarçar.

-Minha prima. –Rin sorriu apontando a mulher ao seu lado.

-Sou Inuyasha. –ele sorriu dando um passo à frente como se para tentar ver mais de perto o rosto da mulher.

-Me chamo Kagome. –respondeu de forma tímida, algo nada típico de sua personalidade forte e espalhafatosa.

-Eu vou ter que voltar pro palco. –ele começou coçando a nuca como se estivesse sem jeito. –Mas não vão embora, por favor. Depois que acabarmos podemos conversar sossegados. Quero que conheçam o pessoal da banda.

-Tudo bem. –Rin assentiu. –Vamos esperar.

...

Sesshoumaru estava sentado em sua cadeira acolchoada atrás da mesa de mogno de seu escritório. Havia um silêncio arrebatador em sua residência. O único som no cômodo era a respiração pesada de Arurun que estava maravilhosamente acomodado no tapete felpudo. O cachorro dormia profundamente sem qualquer preocupação.

O empresário lia algumas coisas no seu computador de mesa, a luz bruxuleante do abajur não o incomodava, ao contrário. Ele gostava daquela calmaria, daquela luz fraca, do silêncio, da paz que parecia infinita.

Num devaneio, elevou os olhos da tela do computador e ficou a fitar o vazio a sua frente. Ficou a pensar na tarde que passara com Rin. Com aquela pequena mulher que parecia tão interessante e segura de si. Como se nada que acontecesse no mundo pudesse a abalar. Como se ela fosse uma fortaleza de puro chumbo e ao mesmo tempo de singela areia que é engolida pelas ondas voláteis do mar que iam e viam.

Sesshoumaru queria evitar, queria parar de pensar nos obsoletos olhos castanhos que o fitavam com tanta firmeza e voracidade. Desejava mais do que tudo parar de pensar em sua fina silhueta, em seu corpo jovial, em sua mente tão madura e sensata. Parecia impossível não se envolver em seu jogo. Em seu jogo terrível como o fel. O sabor amargo era cortante, mas tão estranhamente maravilhoso de se sentir. Um torpor que se misturava com o desespero de estar se envolvendo, de estar querendo aquela presença tão inovadora em sua agitada vida.

E ao lembrar da frase de Shinji ecoando em sua mente, teve que rosnar irritado.

_- "Patético, Sesshoumaru, é não admitir o que está na sua cara". _

Estaria ele certo? Estaria seu amigo, confidente de tantos anos, falando a verdade? Ele esperava que não. Ainda achava aquilo uma insanidade barata. Talvez um desejo imaturo. Uma vontade louca que não deveria ter surgido daquele jeito e tampouco com tanta intensidade.

Resolveu que era melhor parar de pensar em tais coisas confusas. E embora fosse difícil fugir dos próprios fantasmas, de seus problemas, de sua mente, tentou se concentrar novamente em seus números. No seu trabalho que nunca dormia.

...

Numa mesa reservada, bem próxima ao palco, encontravam-se seis pessoas distintas sentadas uma do lado da outra tagarelando alto e dando risadas mais altas ainda. Inuyasha e os outros da banda estavam sentados junto com as meninas que eram o centro das atenções naquele momento. Duas beldades rodeadas por quatro homens interessantes.

-Esse Inuyasha tem muita sorte mesmo, só conhece mulher bonita. –Akito, o guitarrista da banda se pronunciou. Ele era um rapaz alto, com o cabelo curto e olhos negros. Possuía um sorriso bonito.

-Vocalista sempre se dá bem! Queria ver se ele teria o mesmo sucesso se ficasse atrás da bateria. –Shin o provocou dando-lhe um sorriso irônico. Esse tinha os olhos castanhos-avermelhados, cabelos pretos lisos e um porte físico chamativo.

-Como vocês são recalcados. –Inuyasha girou os olhos de forma irônica enquanto as duas riam brandamente.

-Vocês só vivem correndo atrás de mulher, por isso que só vivem se metendo em confusão. –Hiroshi, o baixista, sorriu levemente enquanto tomava uma bebida. Seus cabelos desgrenhados negros e os olhos acinzentados lhe davam uma áurea misteriosa.

-Confusão? Que confusão? –Shin indagou de forma brincalhona. –Se está se referindo aquela mulher, eu já falei que foi tudo um mal entendido.

-Ah, sim claro. –Hiroshi rebateu ironicamente. –O marido dela não achou nenhum mal entendido.

-Desse jeito vocês vão assustar as meninas. –Akito riu assim como os outros e logo voltou-se para as duas. –Não liguem para eles, só falam asneiras.

-Falou o sensato! –Shin girou os olhos dando um leve empurrão em Akito. –Você não engana a ninguém com essa cara de safado!

-Eu não tenho cara de safado! –rebateu como se estivesse muito ofendido.

-Ah, tá bom, Akito. –Hiroshi interveio. –Você é o pior.

-Não sou nada. –ele riu.

-É, claro que é!

-Tá bom, eu sou. –ele assentiu dando de ombros.

-Vocês são completamente doidos! –Rin riu e voltou-se para Inuyasha. –Agora entendi quando falou sobre eles.

-Eu avisei. –Inuyasha riu enquanto virava uma dose.

-Já tá o Inuyasha queimando nosso filme! –Shin rebateu inconformado.

-Eu? Vocês queimam o filme de vocês sozinhos, não precisam da minha ajuda pra isso. –Inuyasha riu dando-lhes uma piscadela.

-É. –Hiroshi assentiu. –Tenho que concordar.

-Mas mudando de assunto... –Shin pousou seus olhos em Rin de forma brincalhona. –Então você é a famosa Rin.

-Famosa? –ela se espantou confusa. –Famosa por quê?

Shin de repente se retesou e soltou um grunhido de dor. As meninas não tinham entendido a princípio, o fitaram completamente atônitas.

-Você está bem? –Kagome indagou preocupada para o rapaz que estava ao seu lado.

-Inuyasha me chutou! –Shin o acusou com um pouco de raiva.

-Você sempre fala de mais! Não consegue calar essa boca! –Hiroshi girou os olhos.

-O quê está acontecendo? –Rin indagou voltando seus olhos para Inuyasha que suspirou dando de ombros.

-O que acontece, Rin, –Akito interveio. –é que estávamos curiosos em conhecer você. Em conhecer a candidata ao posto de namorada do Sesshoumaru.

-O quê? –ela soltou um grito mais alto do que o pretendido.

-Achávamos que você era igual a ele, não acreditamos no Inuyasha quando ele falou que você era legal. –Shin explicou calmamente.

-Mas eu não sou pretendente nenhuma! Quer dizer, eu só ajudei! A mídia que causou essa situação. –ela tentou rebater mesmo que suas bochechas estivessem coradas.

-Hei, parem com isso! –Inuyasha falou impaciente. –Deixem ela em paz. Estão parecendo um bando de velhas fofoqueiras.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem! –Shin deu de ombros. –Eu vou ficar quieto.

-Falando em quieto... –Inuyasha voltou seus olhos para Kagome. –Está tão calada, está assustada com a gente?

-Ah, não. –ela riu brevemente um pouco sem jeito. –Não é isso... Eu só estou... Observando.

-Observando... –ele repetiu de forma engraçada.

-O quê tem? –Kagome indagou confusa.

-Então estamos fazendo a mesma coisa. –sorriu de maneira irônica.

Kagome corou por um breve momento enquanto todos da mesa se calaram e sorriram para si mesmos.

Rin por alguns instantes ficou a fitar aqueles dois que trocavam olhares de maneira doce e ao mesmo tempo curiosa. Achou incrível aquela situação. Aquela tentativa de desvendar através dos olhares e de singelas palavras um ao outro. Era fantástica aquela relação humana. Aquela tentativa de aproximar e ao mesmo tempo estar na defensiva. Uma defensiva sem armas, só com palavras ao vento e aspirações inimagináveis.

Aquele ritmo, aquela dança entre as pessoas, as relações humanas, era algo tão impressionante. Esse jogo de amor, esse jogo de sedução. Ela gostava tanto daquilo. Lembrou-se de Kohaku num devaneio. De como eles eram no início do relacionamento. Era bom, suave e divertido. O início era sempre tão recheado de surpresas e descobertas. De mistérios por trás de cortinas de cílios.

E de repente a imagem de Kohaku se dissipou de sua mente. Se esfumaçou com as frases grotescas de ameaça que ele vinha insistindo em fazer. Seu corpo se retesou involuntariamente. Um frio na espinha a fez parar de pensar nele.

Num deleite, a imagem foi substituída por outro.

Por um semblante mais maduro e mais atrativo.

Os olhos da cor do mel dominaram cada célula de seu corpo e por um momento ela achou, mesmo no meio daquele bar, e daquela confusão barulhenta, que estava sonhando.

...

Inuyasha acabou achando melhor levar as meninas em casa. _É mais seguro_. Ele lhes dissera antes de sair do bar e pegar o carro. Kagome acabou sentando-se no lado do carona enquanto Rin ficou no banco de trás fitando a cidade que parecia quieta passando monotonamente pelo vidro escuro.

Não demoraram a chegar.

E assim que todos desceram do carro, Kagome voltou-se para Inuyasha com os olhos abarrotados de encantamento.

-Você quer entrar?

-Claro. –ele sorriu dando de ombros. –Eu ia pedir mesmo para tomar um pouco de água.

-Ótimo. –ela assentiu indo à frente enquanto Rin ria para si mesma.

Não era novidade nenhuma para as duas meninas penetrarem no apartamento 602. Já estavam acostumadas com o ambiente do lado de dento. De tatear a parede ao lado da porta na busca do interruptor para acender as luzes da pequena sala.

Inuyasha seguiu as duas. Esperou que entrassem para fazer o mesmo.

Kagome apontou para o sofá e fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse. E é claro que o rapaz não cogitou.

-Eu vou buscar a sua água.

-Tudo bem.

-Eu já volto.

Inuyasha foi acompanhando cada movimento de Kagome até finalmente ela desaparecer da sua vista porta adentro.

Rin acabou rindo daquela cena, tirando a atenção do rapaz para ela.

-Cuidado para não babar no meu tapete. –ela lhe disse irônica.

-Desculpa. –ele se retesou um pouco sem graça coçando a nuca. –Mas é que ela... É incrível.

-É, eu sei. –Rin assentiu.

-Rin, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo pessoal. Eles às vezes falam de mais.

-Tudo bem! –ela riu brandamente de maneira sincera. –Eu gostei deles. Gostei de verdade.

-Sabe... –ele tentou hesitar, mas acabou desistindo. –Acho que Shin tem razão apesar de tudo... Acho que você está realmente apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru.

E antes que Rin pudesse responder, pudesse tentar negar aquele fato inegável, Kagome apareceu na sala com o copo d'água. E pela sua expressão, provavelmente tinha escutado o que Inuyasha havia dito.

-Eu... –Rin tentou argumentar, mas acabou se calando. Não conseguiria convencer Inuyasha do contrário.

-Não precisa explicar nada. –ele lhe lançou um sorriso. –Eu só não consigo entender porque uma garota tão legal como você viu num homem como Sesshoumaru. –ele deu uma risada descontraída e pegou o copo d'água das mãos de Kagome. –Vai entender as mulheres!

As duas ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo. Rin ficou completamente sem jeito de ser descoberta. Ficou pensando se talvez não estivesse sendo indiscreta demais com seus sentimentos. Aquela ideia a aterrorizou. Não queria nem pensar na hipótese de Sesshoumaru desconfiar de seus anseios por ele.

-A casa de vocês é muito agradável. –ele tentou mudar o rumo da conversa assim que percebeu o silêncio mórbido.

-Obrigado. –Kagome respondeu finalmente com um sorriso, saindo do transe. –Pode vir quando quiser.

-Não devia ter dito isso. –ele riu repousando o copo vazio na mesa de centro. –Agora vou ficar infernizando a vida de vocês duas.

-Fala como se sua presença fosse um incômodo. –ela girou os olhos de maneira divertida.

-Normalmente é. –ele deu de ombros enquanto terminava de beber a água. –Mas que bom que não é por aqui. Me senti bem em saber que sou querido em algum lugar do mundo.

-Isso é um pouco atípico.

-Não pra mim. –ele riu.

-Inuyasha. –Rin o interceptou, tirando a atenção daqueles dois seres para ela. –Por favor, não fale nada pra ele.

-Por que eu falaria? –indagou confuso. –Eu nem falo com Sesshoumaru!

-Me sinto melhor agora. –ela respirou aliviada.

-Esse Sesshoumaru... –resmungou. –O quê você viu nele? O pessoal da banda é tão mais legal.

-Eu não sei o que eu vi... Eu só sei que...

-Que gosta dele. –Inuyasha respirou profundamente. –Adiantaria se eu falasse que não vale a pena?

-Acho que não...

-Tudo bem. –ele lançou-lhe um sorriso. –Eu vou ajudar.

-Ajudar? Mas...

-Está resolvido! –ele a interceptou. –Já tenho uma ideia.

-Que ideia? –Kagome indagou curiosa sentando-se ao lado do rapaz.

-Vamos a mansão amanhã.

-Amanhã? O quê? –Rin indagou confusa.

-Você quer ver o Sesshoumaru de novo ou não?

-Quero, mas...

-Deixa tudo comigo então! –ele lhe lançou uma piscadela.

-Inuyasha olha bem o que você vai aprontar. –Rin suspirou preocupada.

-Confia em mim, tudo vai dar certo. –ele sorriu e logo levantou-se do sofá. –Bem, eu vou embora agora. Já está tarde.

-Não está muito perigoso para ir embora uma hora dessas?

-Que nada. –deu de ombros. –Já estou acostumado.

-Por que não dorme aqui? É mais seguro ir amanhã de manhã. –Rin voltou seus olhos para Kagome. –Algum problema dele ficar?

-Não. Problema nenhum. –a morena deu de ombros.

-Se vocês fazem assim tanta questão da minha presença, eu fico!

...

O despertador encima da cabeceira berrava insistentemente. Kagome levantou num solavanco e desligou o objeto que tanto lhe causava transtorno. Sua cabeça estava latejando, uma enxaqueca terrível havia dominado o seu ser.

Levantou-se da cama com os olhos semicerrados pressionando as têmporas com força.

A morena encaminhou-se para a cozinha em passos lentos e monótonos. Estava com os pés descalços, os cabelos desgrenhados e com um pijama preto de seda bem curto e decotado.

Assim que entrou na sala levou um susto que a fez paralisar.

Um homem de longos cabelos negros jazia sentado no braço do sofá olhando para a janela.

Inuyasha estava de costas para ela. Seu peito desnudo demonstrava seu porte físico atlético, suas costas bem definidas. Um pouco da claridade do lado de fora cintilava na pele do rapaz, o deixando mais atrativo do que ela gostaria.

E quando finalmente ela saiu de sua contemplação, do seu transe involuntário, ele virou-se para ela.

Kagome acabou dando dois passos para trás involuntariamente com o choque daqueles olhos castanhos sobre seu corpo. Olhos que demonstravam um espanto delicioso. Ele adorou aquela cena. Aquele corpo bem desenhado na roupa singela de dormir.

Kagome era sem sombra de dúvidas uma mulher sensual, atraente. E naquelas vestimentas estava ainda mais chamativa. Ele queria ter disfarçado sua incredulidade, seu desejo, mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos de cima dela nem por um minuto.

-Eu... –ela tentou falar com o rosto um pouco corado, completamente sem graça por estar vestida daquele jeito.

-Bom dia. –ele lhe disse sorrindo balançando a cabeça negativamente e levantando-se do braço do sofá.

-Er... –ela se retesou cruzando os braços na altura do peito como se aquilo fosse ajudar em alguma coisa. –Eu esqueci que estava aqui...

-Que azar o meu. –ele sorriu provocativo. –Por um momento eu achei que você tinha vindo desse jeito aqui por minha causa.

-Você é sempre assim? Sempre fala o que quer? –ela desviou os olhos um pouco corada.

-Desculpe. Não queria ofender você. –ele coçou a nuca sem jeito. –Mas é que... Sabe... Você parece muito com uma pessoa que eu conheci há um tempo atrás. Uma pessoa importante. Olhe, não pense que é cantada barata, é realmente a verdade.

-Não estou pensando nada. –ela suspirou dando de ombros.

-Falo essas coisas idiotas pra você sem me importar porque às vezes me esqueço de que você... –respirou pesadamente. –Não é a mesma pessoa que eu conheci.

Kagome percebeu pela voz de Inuyasha que este se encontrava aborrecido. Voltou seus olhos para ele que aquele instante se encontrava cabisbaixo, completamente desanimado.

A morena teve a certeza absoluta de que aquelas lembranças que provavelmente ele estava tendo naqueles segundos silenciosos não eram agradáveis. Ficou pensando em quem seria aquela pessoa que o fazia sofrer tanto.

Odiou ser comparada aquela mulher. Aquilo a fez mal.

Embora não soubesse muita coisa a respeito de Inuyasha, não gostava de vê-lo daquela maneira. Tão frágil e vulnerável.

Por fim, Kagome suspirou longamente e se aproximou de Inuyasha com calma.

-Você quer chá ou café?

...

Rin queria ter ficado mais um pouco na cama. A preguiça ainda era tamanha mesmo que o relógio acusasse nove horas da manhã.

Mas por fim deu-se por vencida. Levantou da cama bocejando e esfregando os olhos.

Foi até o banheiro fazer a higiene matinal e assim que saiu do lá deu de cara com Inuyasha sentado no sofá vendo televisão.

Inuyasha só notou a presença de Rin quando esta sentou-se ao seu lado monotonamente com os olhos quase cerrados de tanta preguiça e sono.

O rapaz deu-lhe um sorriso que ela retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça. Recostou-se mais no sofá e por um momento quase caiu novamente no sono.

-Não sei porque estou sentindo tanto sono ultimamente. –ela resmungou entre dentes.

-Isso se chama cansaço. Sua vida deve ser agitada.

-É. –ela assentiu. –Ultimamente tem estado.

-Sua prima já saiu... Ela é uma mulher interessante.

-Kagome é linda, inteligente. Qualquer homem cairia aos seus pés facilmente. –bocejou encostando-se ao ombro de Inuyasha. –Vocês fazem um casal bonito.

-Não sei se ela pensa o mesmo. –ele riu nervosamente. –Acho que ela deve ter me achado um idiota, ainda mais que eu falei um monte de estupidez...

-Você faz Kagome rir. Ela gosta disso. –Rin finalmente cerrou os olhos sentindo-se extremamente confortável.

-Bom pelo menos ela não me expulsou, não é mesmo? Acho que isso já é um bom sinal.

A campainha acabou tocando para surpresa de Rin que abriu os olhos imediatamente. Ficou se perguntando quem poderia ser àquela hora da manhã. Amaldiçoou o porteiro por deixar qualquer um entrar daquele jeito sem antes a comunicar pelo interfone.

Rin levantou-se do sofá e foi até a porta. Olhou pelo olho mágico e não compreendeu.

Havia um menino de uns doze anos parado ali.

Franziu o cenho achando aquilo muito estranho e sem pensar duas vezes abriu a porta.

Um grande erro no fim das contas.

Assim que a porta foi aberta, o garotinho saiu correndo e um homem surgiu na sua visão.

Kohaku estava ao lado da porta, num ângulo que ela não pudesse vê-lo somente pelo olho mágico. Por um instante ela congelou e deixou um espasmo escapar de seus lábios. Levou um enorme susto com aqueles olhos raivosos a fitando de maneira agressiva.

Involuntariamente deu um passo para trás ao mesmo tempo em que ele segurou o seu punho.

-Agora você vai me ouvir!

-Não! –ela sentia o coração bater violentamente contra o peito. –Vai embora.

-Não vou a lugar nenhum sem antes falar com você! Está me deixando louco, não percebe?

-Kohaku, me deixa em paz! Vai embora! –ela tentou se soltar, mas a força que ele exercia sobre ela era sem dúvidas muito maior.

-Hei! –uma voz masculina soou atrás daqueles dois que voltaram-se no mesmo minuto para aquele ser que já estava de pé com os braços cruzados e os olhos nada amigáveis. –O quê pensa que está fazendo com ela?

-Quem é esse cara? –Kohaku fulminava ora Rin ora Inuyasha. –Não me diga que está com esse também!

-Para de falar asneira! –Rin aproveitou a distração de Kohaku e puxou o braço com força soltando-se dos domínios dele.

Rin correu para o lado de Inuyasha que deu um passo à frente nenhum pouco satisfeito com aquela situação.

Os olhos de Kohaku inflamavam de ódio. Ardiam de maneira letal e perigosa.

Aquela cena sem sombra de dúvidas o deixou pegando fogo de tamanha ira.

Ver Rin somente de camisola com um homem sem camisa ao seu lado era demais para aguentar.

-Vai se arrepender por isso, Rin. –ele a fitou de maneira odiosa. –E vai ser agora.

-Acho que vai ter que passar por cima de mim primeiro. –Inuyasha sorriu desafiador.

-Vai ser uma honra. –Kohaku respondeu com um sorriso presunçoso antes de avançar para cima de Inuyasha.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Eu nunca demorei tanto para postar uma fic hahaha!

Vocês devem ter achado que eu morri!

Mas, enfim... Eu ressurgi dos mortos! Finalmente!

Vou tentar atualizar as outras fics o mais rápido possível! Estou tendo crises histéricas, abstinência por não poder fazer isso como antes!

Claro que isso tudo é culpa da minha faculdade que me consome todos os dias em tempo integral.

Fora que tenho que arrumar a casa aqui na república onde eu moro... Fazer comida e etc... Detesto quando é a minha vez de trabalhos domésticos T_T!

Bom, mas é isso aí!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Queria ter escrito mais, só que achei que o capítulo iria ficar muito grande se eu fizesse isso.

Espero não demorar muito tempo para aparecer de novo.

Vou atualizar agora Alvorecer e depois Dedilhado.

Não percam a esperança em mim! Eu ressurgirei novamente!

Beijão!

_Referente aos comentários anteriores..._

**Bruna-san, Sil chan, Anny Taishou, Lappstift e Nathi** - Quero agradecer imensamente o carinho e atenção de vocês!

Amo seus comentários, eles enchem meu coração de luz e animação.

Desculpe por eu não falar mais, mas é que realmente estou sem tempo!

Estou postando aqui a fic pelo laboratório da faculdade, então não posso demorar muito.

Espero que compreendam e não é descaso com vocês!

Sinto muito por não poder dar a atenção merecida a todas vocês.

Grande beijo e espero revê-las (com mais calma) em outro momento.

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 9! **


	9. Subversão

**Capítulo 9 –Subversão.**

Rin impediu que Kohaku avançasse se pondo na frente de Inuyasha. O rapaz recuou por um minuto embora ainda não estivesse completamente hesitante.

Ela segurou firme no braço direito de Inuyasha que já rosnava irritado e cerrava os punhos com força. Kohaku não estava tão diferente, mas seus olhos tinham um quê de ódio, de mágoa reprimida. Aquela chama que trepidava em suas órbitas assustavam a menina que parecia em pânico por não saber o que fazer.

-Parem com isso, por favor. –ela tentou embora a voz saísse entrecortada. Seus olhos cheios de receio se encontraram com os do rapaz descontrolado a sua frente. –Kohaku, por favor, vai embora.

-Eu já disse que não vou! –ele gritou enquanto dava dois passos para frente e apontava o dedo indicador para Inuyasha como se o tivesse desafiando. –Eu vou acabar com esse cara! Como você pode ser capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas comigo?

-Tira esse dedo da minha cara! –Inuyasha grunhiu trincando os dentes de raiva quase partindo para cima de Kohaku. A única coisa que ainda o mantinha parado era a mão firme de Rin apertando o seu braço o lembrando que ela não iria querer presenciar uma briga.

-Kohaku, eu já pedi para ir embora! –ela interveio novamente. –Está louco! Não é nada disso que você está pensan...

-CALA ESSA BOCA!

Rin engoliu a seco temerosa, se retesou enquanto Kohaku gritava completamente irritado a impedindo de prosseguir.

-VOCÊ É UMA DESGRAÇADA! –praguejou fincando seus olhos nos dela. –VAGABUNDA!

-Kohaku... –ela quase não podia aguentar aquelas palavras.

-NÃO FALA O MEU NOME! –rangeu os dentes cerrando os punhos com mais força. –Dá nojo ouviu você falar! Eu odeio você!

Rin sentia o coração bater violentamente contra o peito. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e seus lábios completamente secos. Estava desesperada. Queria gritar junto com ele, o puxar pelo braço e olhar bem fundo nos seus olhos. Mas, naquele momento, a menina dos olhos castanhos profundos percebeu que não adiantaria coisa alguma qualquer atitude que ela viesse a tomar.

-Como você me enganou... –ele forçou um sorriso mesmo que seus olhos estivessem ficando úmidos pelas lágrimas que pouco a pouco iam surgindo. –Quantos homens não devem ter vindo aqui... Quantos homens você não deve ter levado para sua cama suja! HEIN, RIN! ME DIZ! SUA PIRANHA!

E num deslize, num momento de perplexidade e devaneio, Rin acabou afrouxando a mão do braço de Inuyasha que não pensou duas vezes antes de partir para cima de Kohaku. Aquelas palavras ácidas chegaram no limite. Ele não queria mais ouvir.

-Seu miserável! –Inuyasha gritou no mesmo momento em que se emaranhou com Kohaku.

Rin deixou um espasmo escapar de seus lábios carnudos. Levou a mão a boca não sabendo o que fazer com aqueles dois que distribuíam socos e chutes gratuitos. Ela mal podia falar o que dirá andar. Por um momento achou que estivesse num pesadelo cruel, entretanto ela sabia mais do que ninguém que aquilo era real.

E num segundo voltou a si, recuperou os movimentos do corpo e saiu de sua inércia involuntária. Rin correu até o interfone e pediu a ajuda do porteiro para separar aquela briga que parecia não ter fim.

Não demorou muito para dois homens bem fortes aparecerem e apartarem a briga em meio a gritos e xingamentos. Os dois foram separados completamente, mas tanto Inuyasha como Kohaku se debatiam para se soltarem e voltarem a brigar. Inuyasha ainda conseguiu dar um chute no estômago de Kohaku que grunhiu irritado praguejando grosseiras.

-Chega, chega, chega! Por favor! –Rin implorou apertando os olhos abarrotados de lágrimas para Inuyasha que mesmo sedento de ódio parou de se debater e entendeu o recado.

-Está bem. –ele assentiu para ela e voltou-se para o homem que o segurava firmemente. –Pode me soltar, eu não vou fazer mais nada.

-Tem certeza? –o homem indagou descrente.

-Tenho! Ajude o outro a levar esse verme daqui!

-Verme é você! Seu maldito, desgraçado! –Kohaku tentou avançar mais uma vez para cima de Inuyasha, mas agora eram dois homens o segurando com bastante força. –MALDITOS! ME SOLTEM!

Inuyasha foi para o lado de Rin que continuava incrédula demais ao presenciar aquela cena brutal de Kohaku sendo escoltado pelos seguranças do condomínio.

-Eu vou voltar! –ele rosnava ainda se debatendo. –Eu vou acabar com vocês dois!

-Cala essa boca! –Inuyasha revidou. –Vai pro inferno!

-Eu vou levar você junto comigo, seu desgraçado... –um sorriso sinistro se formou no canto de seus lábios. –Ah, se vou!

E dito isso, ele saiu com os dois homens ainda o forçando a ir embora e o segurando fortemente. Inuyasha não cogitou, aproveitou a oportunidade para fechar a porta com força. E só então percebeu que estava um pouco ferido. As dores, em alguns certos pontos do corpo, começaram a surgir pouco a pouco.

Seu lábio inferior estava sangrando, havia um corte pequeno no local. As costelas estavam doloridas pelos chutes e suas costas um pouco arranhadas, tivera o azar de estar sem blusa na hora da briga.

Inuyasha passou as costas da mão direita na boca e analisou com raiva o pouco do líquido rubro que manchara sua pele.

-Maldito... –praguejou e logo voltou seus olhos para Rin completamente incrédulo. –Como você pode ter tido alguma coisa com esse cara?

-Desculpa, Inuyasha! Por favor, me perdoa.

Rin lamuriou-se com as lágrimas escorrendo freneticamente. Estava pálida com a boca quase sem cor. Nem mesmo as maçãs do rosto que sempre estavam coradas apresentavam tal vitalidade. Era como se todo o sangue de seu corpo tivesse sido exaurido. Seu corpo tremia, vibrava tanto que mal conseguia falar sem soluçar.

-O quê está dizendo? –Inuyasha cerrou o cenho. –Não seja boba! Você não tem culpa de nada Rin!

-Eu... Eu nunca... Nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer... Estou... Estou com tanto medo!

Seus joelhos acabaram cedendo. O peso de seu corpo fora pesado demais para que seus joelhos pudessem aguentar tamanha carga. Sentou-se no chão e pôs-se a desabafar em prantos toda a sua consternação.

Inuyasha não hesitou em agachar e envolvê-la em seus braços masculinos. Afagou-lhe os cabelos e beijou sua cabeça tentando conforta-la de algum modo.

-Calma, Rin... Tudo vai ficar bem. Não precisa chorar, eu estou aqui com você.

-Você ouviu as coisas que ele me disse... Ele... Ele...

-Shii... Esqueça isso! –alisou suas costas docemente. –Esse cara é um perfeito idiota por falar aquelas coisas de você. Olha, Rin você é uma menina tão bonita e tão legal... Não devia estar chorando por causa de um imbecil como ele. Seja quem for, não merece seu sofrimento.

-Kohaku, não é assim... –Rin afundou mais o rosto no peito desnudo de Inuyasha. –Eu não posso suportar isso. Não posso aguentar vê-lo assim...

-Rin...

-Como pode ser isso? Não vou aguentar... –lamuriou-se.

-Esqueça isso por um tempo Rin, tente se acalmar.

-Inuyasha, Kohaku vai voltar! Eu sei que vai...

-Precisa avisar a polícia! –ele lhe disse de maneira urgente.

-Não! Não posso! –Rin estremeceu. O gosto amargo dominou sua boca. A última coisa que queria era ver Kohaku envolvido com a polícia. –Não posso fazer isso com ele. Eu cresci com Kohaku...

-E só por isso vai deixá-lo fazer o que bem entende? –indignou-se trincando os dentes. –Rin, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas ele está falando muito sério! Não pode ficar sem fazer nada!

-Mas... Mas eu...

Rin o apertou mais no abraço que parecia não ter fim. Estava aflita e magoada demais para pensar em tomar qualquer atitude. Só queria chorar mais um pouco nos braços do recente amigo que não tinha mais palavras para consolá-la. Inuyasha sabia bem que não haveria nada que ele ou qualquer outra pessoa pudesse falar para fazer com que a menina reconsiderasse a ideia de ficar calma e chamar a polícia.

-Tudo bem... –ele suspirou cansado e coçou a cabeça um instante. –Eu tive uma ideia.

-Qual? –ela indagou libertando-se finalmente dos braços do rapaz.

-Eu posso ficar um tempo por aqui. Pelo menos até ter certeza de que você vai estar em segurança.

-O quê? –espantou-se. –Ficar aqui? Mas e a sua vida? As suas coisas? Não posso permitir isso.

-Hei, presta atenção! –Inuyasha segurou firmemente os ombros de Rin a forçando o encarar. –Não irei conseguir dormir sossegado depois do que vi aqui hoje. Rin, eu não vou deixar você e sua prima sem proteção. Iria me sentir culpado se alguma coisa acontecesse a vocês.

-Mas você não precisa fazer isso... –abaixou os olhos entristecida. –Eu não quero envolver mais ninguém nessa história.

-Bem, eu acho que é tarde demais. –ele sorriu a soltando. –Não se preocupe comigo.

Rin acabou assentindo. Era uma ideia boa no fim das contas, ter uma presença masculina não seria nada mal.

Tratou de limpar as lágrimas que haviam encharcado seu belo rosto, teve medo de pensar em como estava. Passar na frente de algum espelho estava fora de cogitação naquele momento.

A morena pôs-se a levantar, mesmo que a tensão ainda dominasse seu corpo tentou buscar serenidade dentro de si. Não queria mais chorar e tampouco entrar em pânico. Era melhor fazer o que Inuyasha havia lhe sugerido, mesmo que a própria achasse impossível de conseguir, tinha de esquecer aquela situação antes que enlouquecesse.

-Tudo bem, você pode ficar. –ela concordou.

-Ótimo! –ele respirou mais aliviado.

-O único problema é que não temos quarto de hóspedes. Você vai ter que ficar na sala.

-Não tem problema. –ele riu dando de ombros, levantando-se logo em seguida. –Já dormi em cada lugar que você nem imagina! Seu sofá é maravilhoso.

...

A porta de entrada da casa dos Sakamoto foi aberta brutalmente. Kohaku entrou no recinto num solavanco rangendo os dentes de ódio e batendo em quase tudo que via pela frente.

Derrubou alguns objetos no chão, quebrando ora ou outra algum vaso ou porta-retrato na madeira recém polida.

Chutou alguns móveis da sala os tirando de sua posição original, jogou a mesinha do telefone no chão e arrastou uma bancada de livros inteira que se chocou violentamente contra o chão. Os livros, tanto dele como de Sango, caíram abertos, alguns virados para cima outros para baixo sem qualquer cuidado.

Kohaku deixou um rastro de destruição por onde passou e assim que chegou em seu quarto parou subitamente com seu momento agressivo que já tinha lhe tirado toda a vitalidade.

O rapaz respirava pesadamente tentando buscar fôlego e forças. E como quem está cansado, exausto demais, jogou-se na cama macia e desarrumada. Sentiu uma forte dor no abdômen ao praticar tal movimento. Provavelmente algum ferimento da briga anterior. E lembrar daquilo só o fez ranger mais ainda os dentes.

-Você ainda me paga... –praguejou em tom de ameaça. –Isso não vai ficar assim.

Kohaku olhou para o lado onde se encontrava o espelho grande que sempre ficava encostado na parede. E viu, mesmo com pouca claridade, alguns ferimentos em seu rosto. Sentou-se na cama no mesmo instante e ficou a fitar-se de forma analítica os três cortes que surgiram em sua tez. Um na sobrancelha direita, o outro no canto dos lábios e o último próximo a orelha direita.

Passou o dedo indicador levemente pelos cortes que já tinham o sangue seco, incrustado. Uma leve dor o fez se retrair.

E antes que pudesse assumir sua expressão de ódio, deixou um sorriso maligno apoderar-se de seus lábios.

-Você vai me pagar por cada arranhão!

...

Rin acabou cuidando de todos os ferimentos de Inuyasha que na verdade eram poucos e superficiais. O rapaz de início havia se recusado, mas percebeu que não teria escolha. Não haveria qualquer argumento que fizesse Rin o deixar em paz.

Ambos estavam sentados, um do lado do outro, no sofá que agora seria a cama de Inuyasha por algum tempo.

-Obrigado. –ele assentiu enquanto ela guardava algumas coisas na bolsinha de primeiros socorros.

-Eu é que agradeço! –ela o fitou com os olhos mais brandos e mais tranquilos.

-Já chega desse assunto! –revirou os olhos incomodado. –Vamos falar de outra coisa.

-Tudo bem! –ela sorriu levemente com o nariz ainda um pouco avermelhado pelo choro intenso. –Não vou falar mais nisso!

-Quero saber se iremos sair.

-Sair? –indagou confusa franzindo o cenho. –Pra aonde?

-Está brincando, não está? –indagou incrédulo cruzando os braços. –Como assim aonde? Não combinamos de ir à mansão?

-Ah! –ela soltou um espasmo de surpresa e logo retraiu-se não gostando nenhum pouco do rumo daquela conversa. –Eu não sei não, Inuyasha... Acho que seu irmão não iria gostar. Acho que soaria inconveniente.

-Em primeiro lugar é MEIO-irmão. E em segundo lugar, você quer vê-lo de novo, não quer?

-Quero, mas...

-Então vamos! –levantou-se no mesmo instante num salto e se pôs na frente da menina que balançava a cabeça negativamente em sinal de desaprovação.

-Não mesmo! Negativo!

-Ah, qual é, Rin! Nós combinamos ontem isso!

-Não posso ir assim, sem mais nem menos! –retrucou desconfortável. –E também eu achei que você fosse esquecer dessa ideia assim que fosse embora...

-Confia em mim, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Anda, venha!

-Inuyasha, não! –ela rangeu os dentes odiando aquela conversa.

-Você é muito teimosa! Eu vou ter que te carregar é isso mesmo?

Rin respirou fundo desviando os olhos do amigo que continuava parado na sua frente esperando alguma atitude.

Ela queria ir, isso era inegável. Mas aquela ideia de chegar de repente não a agradava nenhum pouco. O pior de tudo era sentir seu coração bater descontrolado a medida em que pensava em rever Sesshoumaru, isso era o que mais a enlouquecia.

Desejava mais do que tudo dizer sim, contudo não sabia o que fazer. O que iria acontecer quando chegasse na mansão? O que Sesshoumaru iria pensar? Aquelas perguntas a atordoavam. E não saber o que fazer era definitivamente a pior coisa do mundo para a menina que costumava ser tão decidida.

Tinha medo de causar uma má impressão, de afastá-lo de si, embora na realidade nunca tivessem sido próximos. A ideia de o perder da sua vida a aterrorizava mais do que ela gostaria de admitir. Aquela vulnerabilidade e dependência repentina a deixavam ensandecida.

E por mais que lutasse contra seus próprios anseios e visse mil razões para não ir, não conseguiu dizer não para aquele que agora lhe havia estendido a mão com um sorriso animado.

-Anda, vamos!

-Se ele me odiar pra sempre a culpa vai ser sua. –ela o fitou acusativa.

-Não vai odiar nada! –Inuyasha riu confiante. –Sesshoumaru quer te ver, Rin. Tenho certeza disso.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza assim? –indagou desconfiada torcendo o nariz e cruzando os braços. –Se ele quisesse me ver tanto assim não teria vindo até aqui?

-Sesshoumaru? Vir até aqui? Há! Logo se vê que você não o conhece nenhum pouco! Sesshoumaru nunca faria isso.

-Hum... Não sei não...

-Última chance.

-Está bem, está bem! –ela finalmente pegou na mão de Inuyasha que não cogitou em puxá-la a levantando num único movimento do sofá. –Mas se nada der certo eu mato você!

-Está certo. –assentiu adorando aquela história. –Coloco minha conta em risco. Mas antes de irmos até a mansão preciso passar na minha casa, pegar algumas coisas, pode ser?

-Não tem problema. –balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Eu só vou tomar um banho rápido, trocar de roupa... Me espera aqui.

-Mas vai logo antes que você desista!

...

Sesshoumaru estava afundado na cadeira do escritório da sua empresa. Analisava os inúmeros relatórios e planilhas que minuto a minuto iam se acumulando na tela de seu notebook. Ainda era cedo, um pouco antes da hora do almoço. Olhou de relance o relógio na parede e percebeu que ainda tinha muito que fazer naquele dia turbulento.

Respirou fundo antes de perder-se novamente em seu trabalho que nunca tinha fim.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru! –a voz esganiçada irrompeu o escritório ao mesmo tempo em que a porta foi aberta.

-O quê é dessa vez, Jaken? –Sesshoumaru só tirou os olhos de cima de seu notebook para fitar Jaken com frieza e insatisfação. Odiava quando o assistente fazia tal coisa. –Eu já não falei para você não entrar desse jeito na minha sala?

-Desculpe, senhor Sesshoumaru! –O homem careca e desengonçado engoliu a seco e retraiu-se amedrontado, odiava decepcionar seu chefe. –Mas é que tenho duas coisas importantes pra dizer.

-E o que isso tem a ver com os seus modos? –indagou furioso chegando o corpo mais para frente intimidando definitivamente Jaken que já suava frio nas mãos.

-É que... –gaguejou tremendo de receio.

-Fala logo o que você quer! –o interrompeu grosseiramente gesticulando com as mãos para que ele prosseguisse. –O que é afinal?

-A primeira é que os americanos confirmaram a reunião de amanhã.

-Excelente. A que horas?

-Às nove. Estarão aqui com seus representantes. Pediram para que o senhor telefonasse ou enviasse algum e-mail confirmando. O senhor Jones só estará aqui até quarta-feira, então pediram urgência na confirmação.

-Ótimo. –assentiu satisfeito sem demonstrar grande melhora no seu humor. –E a outra notícia?

-O senhor Shinji está aqui.

-Shinji? –indagou incrédulo arqueando a sobrancelha direita, e por um minuto acabou falando consigo mesmo. –O que diabos ele está fazendo aqui?

-Quer que eu o mande entrar, senhor Sesshoumaru?

-Mande-o entrar... Não estou entendendo nada.

Jaken saiu correndo as pressas de dentro da sala. Para o assistente era sempre um sufoco enorme falar com o seu chefe de personalidade tão dura e fria. Tentava sempre fazer as coisas certas, mas seu jeito desengonçado muitas vezes o impossibilitava de travar seus objetivos.

Não demorou muito para Shinji entrar na sala e fechar a porta atrás de si. O homem de largo sorriso e semblante jovial aproximou-se do amigo que ainda o fitava confuso pela visita repentina numa segunda-feira de manhã.

Shinji estava com seu traje despojado de sempre. Uma camisa preta cumprida, uma calça jeans comum e um tênis preto que parecia novo. Seu sorriso largo e simpático costumeiro também estava presente.

Era interessante ver aqueles dois. Personalidades tão diferentes convivendo há tantos anos juntos. Shinji com suas vestimentas simples e ar despreocupado parecia irônico ao terno e gravata e a seriedade de Sesshoumaru.

-Esse Jaken é tão esquisito, você é um homem muito cruel por aterrorizar o pobre desse jeito. –Shinji riu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-O que aconteceu? –Sesshoumaru indagou acompanhando os movimentos do amigo que se sentava na cadeira a sua frente.

-Vim ver como está se sentindo. Se está tomando os remédios, trocando os curativos, essas coisas...

-Eu estou bem, não é pra tanto assim.

-Isso quer dizer que não está fazendo nada do que eu recomendei, não é mesmo? –ele sorriu ajeitando-se na cadeira. –Por que você contrata um médico se não segue as instruções dele? Você não existe, Sesshoumaru.

-Eu já disse que me sinto melhor. –revirou os olhos aborrecido. –Veio até aqui para ver como eu estou ou para me irritar?

-Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho. –deu de ombros. –Você já descobriu quem foi o responsável por isso?

-Não, ainda não. –balançou a cabeça negativamente. –E isso é o que mais me irrita. Não faço a mínima ideia de quem tenha sido.

-Uma hora você vai descobrir. Só espero que dessa vez você se proteja melhor. Se eu fosse você tomaria mais cuidado.

-É o que estou fazendo. Já reforcei a minha segurança.

-Isso é ótimo. Precisa pegar logo essa pessoa.

-Acredite Shinji isso é o que eu mais quero.

Era impossível para Sesshoumaru desassociar o incidente, o sufoco que havia passado naquele beco escuro e maltrapilho, com o seu repentino encontro com Rin. Aqueles dois fenômenos estavam interligados. Olhar para seus ferimentos, senti-los na pele, sempre o faziam recordar de toda aquela noite. O faziam recordar mais do que tudo dela. Da menina singela de olhos castanhos. Sesshoumaru não gostava de pensar naquilo, até porque sua atenção era sempre desviada para ela.

Para Rin.

Querendo ou não admitir. Tentando ou não fugir, sabia que ela ficaria para sempre em sua memória. E mesmo que tivesse sido um dia fatídico, um dia que gostaria de esquecer, aquela menina jamais seria apagada de suas memórias. E isso não se devia somente ao seu ato de caridade, por tê-lo ajudado, um homem a qual ela sequer conhecia, e sim, também, porque ela mexia com ele. Mexia demais.

Uma simples menina de vinte e dois anos.

Aquilo soava como uma enorme tolice para ele. Mas ainda assim uma tolice deliciosa que ele custava a aceitar.

-Sesshoumaru? –Shinji o chamou preocupado com o cenho cerrado.

-O quê foi? –Sesshoumaru voltou a si fixando os olhos por um instante no médico a sua frente.

-Estava falando com você, mas parecia que estava dormindo...

-Só estava pensando. –respirou fundo voltando os olhos para o notebook que naquele momento estava com a tela apagada.

-É ela, não é? –Shinji arriscou já tendo certeza da resposta de sua pergunta.

-O quê? –Sesshoumaru o fitou novamente num solavanco. –O quê disse?

-Rin... Estava pensando nela, não estava?

Sesshoumaru não quis responder, engoliu a seco e ficou sem palavras diante de Shinji. Ele não precisava perguntar para o ser a sua frente como ele adivinhara tal coisa. Sesshoumaru sabia muito bem que Shinji o conhecia mais do que todo mundo. E aquilo certamente não o confortava nenhum pouco em situações como aquela.

Shinji acabou sorrindo serenamente e recostando-se mais na cadeira confortável.

-Vá em frente, ligue para ela. Eu juro que não irá doer.

-Não vou fazer isso. –girou os olhos achando aquilo tudo patético demais.

-Ah, Sesshoumaru, você é incorrigível. –bufou impaciente. –O quê tem demais? Já conversamos sobre isso.

-Eu já disse que não.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem! Eu não vou falar mais nada... –ele suspirou e acabou não aguentando ficar em silêncio. –Mas que eu acho que você deveria ligar, eu acho.

-Shinji você quer calar essa boca e me deixar trabalhar em paz?

...

O carro de Inuyasha parou na frente de uma casa grande bem bonita.

A fachada era de um verde claro bem suave enquanto todas as janelas de madeira do primeiro andar eram brancas.

No segundo andar as janelas eram maiores, completamente espelhadas. Havia uma sacada grande e bem luxuosa que Rin percebeu por um instante enquanto saía de dentro do carro.

-Nossa essa é a sua casa? –ela se surpreendeu enquanto analisava o tamanho e a beleza do belo imóvel a sua frente.

-É... –Inuyasha coçou a nuca um pouco sem graça. –Vamos entrar. Espero que ninguém da banda esteja aí.

-Eles moram com você?

-Moram sim. Na verdade, dormem aqui. –ele riu. –Se eles te verem vão ficar enchendo a sua paciência.

Rin deixou um sorriso amarelo escapar de seus lábios. Ficava sem graça em ser os centro das atenções. Acabou concordando mentalmente com Inuyasha, seria melhor que ninguém estivesse na casa.

Os portões pesados de ferro se abriram automaticamente para os dois. Rin penetrou com Inuyasha pela varanda da casa, ali perto estava a _Harley-Davidson_ estacionada silenciosamente. Olhando para a moto ela se lembrou do dia em que conheceu Inuyasha, em como ele era absurdamente diferente de Sesshoumaru.

A casa por dentro também não era nada má. Havia muitos móveis bonitos e uma boa decoração. Ela não quis ficar prestando muita atenção, até porque tinha batido a sua cota de má educação dentro da mansão dos Taishou.

-É melhor você ficar aqui, meu quarto está uma bagunça não quero que se assuste. –ele riu suavemente. –Eu não vou demorar. Vou tomar um banho e colocar algumas coisas na mochila.

-Tudo bem, eu espero. –assentiu.

-Pode sentar. Fica à vontade. Se quiser pode ligar o som ou ver televisão.

-Obrigado, eu estou bem.

Inuyasha a deixou para trás e foi subindo dois degraus por vez na escada de caracol que possuía no centro da sala.

Rin olhou o sofá atrás de si e resolveu sentar. A imagem de Kohaku ainda a atormentava, tinha medo das intenções do rapaz. Queria resolver aquela situação o mais rápido possível embora não soubesse como faria tal coisa.

Ficou pensando na vida em que levou com ele. Em como tudo era perfeito, em como os dois sempre se deram bem. Não sabia explicar porque de fato resolvera se afastar do rapaz ou tampouco porque ele ficara tão violento e descontrolado com aquela ideia da separação.

Rin sempre acreditou que ambos tinham nascido um para o outro, entretanto aquela ideia se dissipava dia após dias. Não conseguia mais se imaginar com ele. Conviver com Kohaku, aliás, nos últimos tempos, parecia impossível.

E isso lhe soou tão irônico e tão desagradável. Ele sempre foi o que ela mais queria... Não foi? Ela já não tinha mais tanta certeza.

A única certeza de que tinha era de que os dois haviam se perdido. Cada um tinha seguido um caminho diferente sem se dar conta. E é impossível seguir por caminhos opostos de mãos dadas... Alguém teria de soltar. E esse alguém tinha sido ela.

Num relance, Rin acabou deixando os acontecimentos fugirem da sua mente ao percorrer com os seus olhos algumas fotos numa estante um pouco afastada da onde estava. Alguma coisa acabou chamando a sua atenção, a tirando de seus pensamentos que haviam demorado bastante tempo.

Ainda intrigada levantou-se lentamente e encaminhou-se até o móvel lustroso de mogno. Assim que chegou perto foi analisando foto por foto.

A primeira era de Inuyasha com os companheiros da banda.

A segunda foto possuía as mesmas pessoas da primeira, só que dessa vez pareciam estar no meio de algum show.

No entanto, nenhuma dessas fotos chamou verdadeiramente a atenção de Rin. A foto que a despertou, que a tirou do conforto do sofá fora a terceira. A que fez seus olhos se arregalarem grotescamente.

Rin pegou o porta-retrato de moldura preta nas mãos para analisar melhor. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

-Espero não ter demorado.

A voz de Inuyasha soou as suas costas fazendo com que a morena levasse um susto e voltasse para trás num solavanco. A princípio Inuyasha não havia entendido o porque daquela reação de Rin, mas só foi analisar o que a menina tinha nas mãos para ele fechar o sorriso e manter uma expressão séria que ele não costumava ter.

-Quem é essa? –ela indagou ainda assustada.

-Eu sei... Elas se parecem, não é? –Inuyasha suspirou entristecido. Abaixou os olhos e concentrou-se em colocar a blusa vermelha que estava pendurada em seu ombro desnudo tampando de vez a parte de cima do seu corpo. A calça jeans que ele usava combinava perfeitamente com o vermelho da camisa. –Essa é Kikyou, uma ex-namorada minha.

-Ex-namorada?

-É... –assentiu enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas. –Ela morreu ano passado.

-Eu sinto muito... –Rin encolheu-se arrependida de ter sido tão curiosa.

-Tudo bem... Eu entendo o seu espanto. –ele riu sem vontade. –Agora você entende o que eu senti quando vi Kagome a primeira vez.

-Se eu não fosse prima de Kagome iria jurar que ela tinha uma irmã gêmea.

Rin deu mais uma última olhada na foto antes de colocá-la na estante ao lado das outras. Um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha. Era inacreditável a semelhança.

Na foto estava Inuyasha com um enorme sorriso carregando uma mulher no colo que era a cópia perfeita de Kagome, com exceção dos cabelos que eram mais longos e pareciam mais lisos.

-Já peguei tudo o que preciso, já podemos ir...

-Desculpa, Inuyasha... –ela falou arrependida. –Eu não queria ter te aborrecido com isso.

-Relaxa. –ele deu de ombros enquanto enfiava um boné preto na cabeça que estava jogado no sofá. –Vamos?

-Claro.

...

E lá estava a mansão dos Taishou num silêncio mórbido da altura onde aqueles dois se encontravam. Inuyasha havia parado com o carro bem próximo ao portão de entrada.

Rin continuava não gostando nenhum pouco daquela história, mas depois de tudo que havia conversado com o rapaz ao seu lado preferiu não falar mais nada.

-Ele deve estar na empresa. –ela sugeriu na esperança de Inuyasha desistir.

-Que horas tem?

-Deixa eu ver... –olhou no relógio de pulso. –Meio-dia e meia.

-Então ele está vindo. Sesshoumaru sempre almoça em casa.

-E o que eu vou dizer quando ele chegar?

-Já não disse pra deixar comigo? –ele sorriu confiante enquanto ajeitava o boné e olhava para fora da janela.

Não demorou muito para um outro carro apontar na esquina. Inuyasha sorriu satisfeito e voltou-se para Rin animado.

-É ele! Sesshoumaru vem vindo.

-Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo... –lamuriou-se respirando fundo de tanta tensão.

...

Sesshoumaru respirava pesadamente sentado no banco de couro preto bem acolchoado de seu carro importado. Ele estava completamente irritado por Shinji o acompanhar até a sua casa. Não que a presença do médico lhe fosse um transtorno, mas sim a insistência dele por um certo assunto o incomodava bastante.

No banco de trás os dois iam num silêncio fúnebre. Shinji tinha desistido de falar, mas Sesshoumaru sabia muito bem que aquilo era só uma questão de tempo. O velho amigo não se daria por vencido tão cedo.

O motorista finalmente dobrou a esquina, eles já podiam avistar a extensa mansão que cobria um quarteirão inteiro. Entretanto havia alguma coisa fora do lugar, algo incomum que fez Sesshoumaru se curvar um pouco para frente não acreditando no que seus olhos viam. Mesmo através do negrume grosseiro das janelas, o empresário verificou a existência de um carro bem familiar estacionado próximo a mansão.

-Ah, eu não acredito! –praguejou irritado. –O quê aquele idiota está fazendo aqui?

-Do quê está falando? –Shinji indagou assustado sem entender a agitação do velho amigo.

-Inuyasha! –apontou para o carro estacionado que cada vez mais se aproximava.

-Inuyasha? –franziu o cenho. –Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Aconteceu, Shinji! A pior coisa do mundo! Meu pai se engraçou com uma outra mulher e teve esse estúpido! –trincou os dentes impaciente. –Ele deve estar me testando! Esse fedelho!

-Por Deus! –Shinji girou os olhos. –Sesshoumaru, olha o seu coração! Por que não se acalma?

-Porque ninguém me deixa ficar calmo! Só por isso!

O carro do empresário parou bem na frente do portão, mas ao invés desse se abrir pesadamente como sempre, permaneceu saltou do carro num solavanco com uma expressão nada amigável. Shinji havia o tentado impedir, mas tinha sido em vão. O homem já tinha saído e batido a porta com violência.

Inuyasha desceu do carro no mesmo momento. Ao contrário do outro, o rapaz possuía um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios o que não era surpresa nenhuma para o meio-irmão mais velho que estava preste a explodir.

Sesshoumaru olhou Inuyasha de cima embaixo. Contudo, parou subitamente sua análise ao perceber alguns ferimentos leves no rosto do jovem a sua frente.

-O que veio fazer aqui? –cruzou os braços impaciente ignorando definitivamente os ferimentos leves do meio-irmão.

-Boa tarde pra você também, Sesshoumaru. –ele sorriu ajeitando mais o boné na sua cabeça.

-Hei, Inuyasha!

A voz de Shinji os interrompeu por um instante. O médico desceu do carro no mesmo instante que percebeu que possivelmente os irmãos Taishou iriam ficar numa discussão eterna que ele não estava com nenhuma vontade de presenciar.

-Shinji... Olá! –Inuyasha acenou levemente.

-E então? –Sesshoumaru voltou a fuzilar Inuyasha dando mais um passo para frente.

-Vim trazer uma pessoa aqui, seu mal agradecido! –deu-lhe uma careta.

-Uma pessoa?

-É, você é surdo por um acaso?

Inuyasha voltou seus olhos na direção do carro e logo fez um sinal com a mão direita como se estivesse chamando alguém.

Dentro do carro Rin sentia seu coração bater violentamente contra o peito. Não queria sair, mesmo que a sua mão estivesse agarrada na maçaneta esperando somente o sinal do rapaz de longos cabelos.

Ficou fitando aquele homem que mexia tanto com seus sentimentos há alguns metros de distância. Sesshoumaru a fazia se sentir mais frágil do que ela realmente era. Ele a atordoava demais. A deixava sem respostas mesmo quando as perguntas de fato não existiam.

Por um minuto Inuyasha achou que ela não iria aparecer, mas só foi ele cerrar o cenho e dar um passo para frente para a porta do carro se abrir.

Rin desceu do carro com os olhos baixos. Estava completamente sem graça, odiava causar qualquer situação embaraçosa e principalmente fazer parte de alguma. Mas aquela altura já era tarde demais, não haveria nada para fazer senão confiar e seguir com o plano de Inuyasha, que ela sequer tinha conhecimento do que se tratava.

Sesshoumaru calou-se e mudou instantaneamente a expressão assim que viu a morena se aproximando timidamente de Inuyasha. Ele engoliu a seco, estava surpreso demais com aquela que chegou de repente e preencheu totalmente seu campo visual.

Encontrar com Rin era sempre um mistério para ele. Ela sempre aparecia e sempre estava nos lugares mais inusitados. Rin possuía alguma vibração diferente que lhe causava sensações que o mesmo desconhecia. Teve receio quando pensou em como sua expressão deveria estar. Não queria que ninguém percebesse o quanto àquela jovem de calça jeans justa e blusa roxa o atordoava. Temia ser tarde demais...

Por isso mesmo tratou de mudar a sua face, manteve-se sério como sempre e não quis olhar mais para Shinji. Sabia bem que o amigo percebera o seu descuido e não estava com nenhuma vontade de vê-lo sorrir da sua situação.

-Rin... –ele disse o nome dela como se sua visita ainda parecesse fantástica.

-Olá... –ela respondeu dando-lhe um sorriso amarelo. Sentia seu pulso bater com força, o ar ao redor parecia rarefeito.

-Ela queria te ver de novo, –Inuyasha falou como se aquilo não significasse absolutamente nada para o desespero de Rin. –então resolvi trazê-la aqui. Eu sinceramente não sei o que faz alguém querer ficar perto de você, mas já que era isso que ela queria...

-Inuyasha... –ela quase desmaiou de tanta vergonha ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

-Bem então vamos entrar! –Shinji riu adorando aquela história. –Acho que Sesshoumaru não irá se incomodar que almocemos todos juntos, não é mesmo?

-Não... Não irei. –assentiu educadamente olhando fixamente para Rin. –Vamos entrar.

-O quê? –Inuyasha riu incrédulo cruzando os braços. –Está falando sério, Sesshoumaru? Está me convidando mesmo pra entrar?

-Não faça com que eu me arrependa de permitir a sua entrada, fedelho! –ele o fuzilou irritado.

-Sim, senhor!

Inuyasha assentiu em tom de deboche enquanto o empresário e o médico voltavam para dentro do carro.

O rapaz logo virou-se para Rin com um sorriso tranquilo, mas a menina se encontrava pálida como um morto.

-Eu não disse que ia dar certo!

-Inuyasha... Eu juro... Eu juro que mato você! –ela suspirou tremendo colocando a mão no rosto tentando buscar calma interior.

-Ah, não seja tão dramática. –ele girou os olhos. –Vamos logo antes que Sesshoumaru caia em si e nos tranque do lado de fora.

Os portões da mansão se abriram monotonamente e Rin continuou parada fitando aquele lugar que parecia fazer parte de algum sonho louco. Era uma realidade que ela nunca achara que pudesse fazer parte. Respirou pesadamente ao perceber o quanto aquilo tudo era distante.

Rin só saiu de seu transe porque Inuyasha a foi puxando pelo pulso para dentro do carro novamente. Para que enfim pudessem adentrar a mansão dos Taishou.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá meninas!

Voltei a postar finalmente!

Bom espero que não desistam dessa fic aqui porque eu não desistirei nunca dela! Palavra de Kaoru!

Como tenho comunicado nas minhas outras fics tive um momento muito turbulento na faculdade por isso tive que dar uma parada com os posts, mas prometo não desistir de nenhuma fic! Podem ficar tranqüilas! Estarei sempre atualizando!

E então gostaram? O capítulo foi meio cumprido, eu acho, mas está valendo mesmo assim, né?

Eu definitivamente adorei esse capítulo! Eu sempre me divirto muito escrevendo essa fic. Acho essa fic muito leve e muito tranquila. Preciso dizer que eu amo o Inuyasha e o Shinji? Acho que não né? Hahaha

Bom então é isso...

Rin finalmente se encontrou de novo com Sesshoumaru... Vamos ver no que isso vai dar!

Esse almoço vai prometer assim como o próximo capítulo eu garanto!

Muitas outras revelações e outros acontecimentos estão por vir!

_**Referente aos comentários anteriores...**_

Anny Taishou - Olá, minha flor!

Ahhhh eu também adoro um barraco em fics uahsuhas! Não tem coisa melhor!

Mas até que o barraco durou pouco tempo, né? Podia ter deixado eles se pegarem um pouco mais /mal kkkk!

Pois é flor, também adorei esse casal que irá surgir na fic Inuyasha/Kagome. Mas tenha certeza de que essa relação não será a mais simples...

Ah, os meninos da banda são uns fofos mesmo! Pode deixar que farei com que eles apareçam mais vezes!

Querida pode deixar que eu irei continuar sim! Prometo que dessa vez postarei mais rápido hahaha! Beijoss!

...

Lappstift - Olá!

Poxa infelizmente nesse capítulo não deu para Inuyasha e Kagome se encontrarem, mas eu prometo um encontro no próximo capítulo pode deixar.

Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior, espero que esse não a tenha decepcionado!

Espero que você volte de novo e não tenha desistido de mim!

A correria na faculdade vem me consumindo mais do que eu gostaria hahaha!

Beijos, flor! Espero que volte!

...

Bruna-san - Minha lindaaaa!

Viu como eu tô fazendo a lição de casa? XD hahaha to colocando as minhas fics em dia como prometido! Agora só falta atualizar Alvorecer... hihi!

Ah, flor fiquei te devendo mais uma cena de Inuyasha e Kagome, mas eu prometo que no próximo capítulo era irá acontecer!

O Kohaku realmente está assustando qualquer um nessa fic! Até mesmo a mim haha!

Sério eu criei o personagem mais pirado e psico dos últimos tempos haha!

Adoooooro!

Que pena que o Inu não bateu tanto assim nele, né? Eu acabei apartando a briga e acabando com o barraco! Mas pode acreditar que ainda terão muitos pela frente e muito piores também... muha há há!

Bem, minha flor! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui!

Beijooooos!

…

Sophie Magic Li - Oláaa!

O que amei mesmo foi o seu comentário!

Obrigada por ter vindo aqui querida, seja bem-vinda!

Espero que não tenha desistido da fic apesar do tempo que ela ficou sem atualização.

Espero revê-la!

Beijos!

...

_**A todas um grande beijo!**_

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 10! **


	10. Inquietação

**Capítulo 10 - Inquietação.**

Lá estava ela de novo adentrando a mansão dos Taishou com os olhos baixos, porém atentos, e a boca entreaberta com tamanha admiração. Era muito bom gosto em um só lugar. Para uma amante incorrigível da arte aquele recinto era como uma visão. Estátuas de mármore, tapeçaria impecável, flores das mais variadas, quadros, bancos, toalhas e entre tantas outras coisas que para ela eram como relicários.

Rin olhou de relance para Inuyasha, ainda não acreditava que o amigo pudesse ter sido capaz de dizer aquela asneira no portão da mansão. Ficava com as bochechas coradas só de pensar na forma e na naturalidade com que o recente amigo falara sobre seus sentimentos e sua vontade louca e desenfreada de reencontrar Sesshoumaru.

Ela sentia-se uma adolescente de dezesseis anos, e sentir-se assim, pior, perceber que estava regredindo e que talvez pudesse estar agindo como uma de fato, a aborrecia.

Ela engoliu a seco assim que penetrou novamente na casa. O cheiro de rosas recém-colhidas e da comida se misturou causando uma sensação deliciosa naqueles seres famintos que mal podiam esperar para comerem.

Sentaram-se no sofá Rin e Inuyasha enquanto Sesshoumaru e Shinji sentaram-se na poltrona de frente para aqueles dois.

Inuyasha estava sorrindo como sempre enquanto Rin teimava em se encolher e evitar as olhadelas para Sesshoumaru. Seus olhos teimavam em pairar encima daquele homem o que a deixava completamente constrangida quando o mesmo se voltava para ela sem entender o porque de tanta invasão visual.

-E como tem passado Sesshoumaru? –Inuyasha começou de forma presunçosa e irônica. –Já consegue respirar sem sentir dor?

-Acho que não preciso responder a sua pergunta. –Sesshoumaru o fuzilou.

-Ora, por que não? –ele deu uma risadinha descontraída. –Sou seu meio-irmão, estou preocupado com você.

-Humpf! Não me faça rir, fedelho. Sua ironia amarga chega a ser deselegante.

-Não é ironia! Eu só queria saber como meu irmãozinho está.

-Preocupe-se com você, moleque. Pelo visto também não parece tão melhor do que eu. Acho que por um lado a vida é bem justa, você também teve o que merece.

-Ora, seu! –Inuyasha grunhiu e se postou mais para frente. –Você não sabe de nada mesmo, meus machucados foram por que...

E antes mesmo de Inuyasha falar, Rin pisou forte no pé do amigo que soltou um grunhido de dor e rapidamente entendeu o recado. Ela entrou em pânico só de pensar que Inuyasha revelaria todo o acontecido macabro naquela manhã.

Tanto o empresário como o médico não entenderam aquele movimento. Franziram o cenho quase que em sincronia.

-O que foi isso? –Shinji indagou confuso coçando a nuca.

-Nada! –Rin interceptou. –Não foi nada!

-Rin... –o olhar acusativo de Sesshoumaru pairou por sobre a menina. –O que está havendo?

-Não... Não é... Nada. –ela balbuciou agora completamente indefesa com aquele olhar.

-Inuyasha?

-Não olhe para mim, Sesshoumaru! Você viu o que ela fez...

-Ora, por favor! –Sesshoumaru girou os olhos. –Não vou cansar até descobrir, então poupem meu trabalho, acho melhor me contarem.

-Se eu bem conheço Sesshoumaru, e sei que conheço, ele não vai descansar até saber o que está havendo. –Shinji sorriu calmamente enquanto olhava para aqueles dois que pareciam imóveis como as estátuas de mármore do jardim.

-E então? –o empresário insistiu enquanto cruzava os braços.

-Tudo bem... –Rin suspirou aborrecida. –Eu vou contar...

Rin deu uma última olhadela raivosa para Inuyasha, que se retesou como quem pede desculpas, antes de se inclinar para frente e contar todo o terrível acontecido daquela manhã.

Para ela foi a pior sensação do mundo. Contar para Sesshoumaru enquanto ele a fitava era realmente constrangedor. Os olhos dele a sugavam sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento, e isso a aterrorizava. Não saber o que ele pensava era no mínimo atordoante. Não que soubesse ou tivesse certeza alguma vez do que aquele homem tão misterioso pensava, mas ela queria que, no mínimo, ele esboçasse alguma reação.

Ao final da história a sala manteve-se silenciosa. Talvez porque eles esperassem que a menina prosseguisse.

Rin olhou mais uma vez para Inuyasha que agora estava mais relaxado recostado totalmente as costas no sofá. Ela soltou um longo suspiro para ele que deu de ombros a tentando acalmar.

-Satisfeito, Sesshoumaru? –Inuyasha indagou.

-Isso é tudo? –Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-É... –ela assentiu sinceramente.

-Inacreditável... –Sesshoumaru suspirou incrédulo. –Você está sempre metida nessas histórias, não é?

-Bem, eu... Eu acho que sim.

-Você chamou a polícia? –Shinji indagou curioso.

-Não! –ela quase entrou em pânico novamente ao escutar aquilo. –Polícia não!

-Rin, isso é muito sério. –Shinji interveio novamente. –Esse rapaz pode fazer coisa pior com você.

-Não, por favor! Não quero envolver a polícia nisso... Não consigo imaginar Kohaku sendo interrogado ou pior sendo preso! –sua voz saía engasgada. –Embora ele tenha feito o que fez, nosso passado ainda pesa muito em minhas costas... Não conseguiria fazer isso com ele.

-Vai ficar esperando acontecer uma tragédia? –Sesshoumaru a fitou duramente não gostando nenhum pouco do rumo dos acontecimentos. –Até onde parece esse garoto não está muito preocupado com você da mesma forma que você está com ele.

-Não quero envolver a polícia. –ela falou decidida com os olhos mais controlados e a voz mais firme. –E, além disso, Inuyasha vai ficar lá por um tempo, vai ficar tudo bem.

-Grande ajuda! –Sesshoumaru resmungou. –Inuyasha não consegue cuidar nem dele mesmo o que dirá de outra pessoa.

-Como é? –Inuyasha grunhiu e levantou-se num solavanco, mas antes que pudesse partir para cima do irmão, Rin o segurou calmamente pelo braço o interceptando.

-Rin, perdoe minha intromissão. –Shinji falou de forma branda com o cenho preocupado. –Mas acho que Sesshoumaru tem razão quando diz que precisa de uma proteção maior... Talvez você não esteja notando a gravidade de tudo.

-Eu vou ficar bem...

-Sesshoumaru, por que não contrata alguns seguranças para Rin? –Shinji voltou-se para o amigo que assentiu sem delongas.

-É uma boa ideia.

-Não! –ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Eu não quero mesmo! Por favor, não há necessidade disso.

-Por que você é tão teimosa? –Sesshoumaru girou os olhos aborrecido.

-Olha, eu não quero ofender ninguém... Eu agradeço por tentarem me ajudar, mas realmente não precisa. Eu vou ficar bem.

-Não vou insistir mais. –Sesshoumaru por fim falou. –Faça o que achar melhor, mas depois não diga que não avisei.

...

-Não sei como consigo passar tanto tempo sem te visitar! –Inuyasha por fim falou enquanto recostava-se satisfeito na cadeira olhando o prato vazio a sua frente. –A comida daqui é maravilhosa!

-Não seja hipócrita... Você está mais aqui do que eu. –Sesshoumaru cerrou os olhos enquanto passava o guardanapo de pano levemente pelos lábios.

-Que exagero! –ele bufou. –Você fala assim, mas sei que gosta de receber as minhas visitas.

-Não, não gosto.

-Claro que gosta.

-Vocês parecem duas crianças. –Shinji interveio antes que mais uma conversa dos irmãos Taishou virasse uma briga eterna.

-Eu não. –Sesshoumaru interceptou. –Inuyasha que é um moleque que não vai crescer nunca.

-Humpf! Fale isso por você...

-Não vou ficar discutindo com você, embora adore isso. –ele sorriu provocativo e logo voltou-se para Rin de maneira séria. –Quero falar com você.

-Comigo? –ela que ficou muda a maior parte do tempo quase teve um ataque do coração com aquelas palavras.

-Sim. E tem que ser agora.

-Claro. –ela assentiu com a garganta engasgada e logo depois levantou-se da mesa.

...

O vento do lado de fora era agradável. A brisa suave que por ali sempre passava era exatamente do que aquela menina, amante do ar puro, precisava.

Estava caminhando ao lado daquele homem de olhos tão duros e semblante misterioso. Ele a confundia imensamente. E essa confusão que tanto lhe aturdia a fazia ficar sem palavras.

Ela odiava aquilo. Odiava a mania que ele tinha de apagar tudo que ela era, tudo o que sentia, tudo o que pensava...

Viu-se mais uma vez diminuta. E perceber o quanto ele era avassaladoramente maior, que sua sombra a cobria inteiramente, a fez suspirar atônita.

-Queria que soubesse que não gostei nenhum pouco de saber daquela história.

-Por favor, esqueça isso, senhor Sesshoumaru. –respirou pesadamente. –Não era nem para o senhor ficar sabendo disso... Inuyasha que acabou contando.

-Não acredito que pretendia esconder isso de mim. –balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Isso é muito sério.

-Não é tão terrível quanto parece. –ela o fitou enquanto os dois pararam embaixo de uma das cerejeiras da mansão. –Kohaku exagerou, mas ele não é uma má pessoa.

-Você repete tanto isso que parece que está tentando se convencer. Você me aborrece com sua teimosia.

-Não quero que se preocupe comigo...

-Como não posso me preocupar? –ele a olhou profundamente e tudo o que restou durante aqueles instantes foi a inércia de ambos e o vento forte que passou.

-Desculpe... –ela engoliu a seco quando finalmente conseguiu desviar seus olhos dos dele. –Mas creio que só eu poderei fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso.

-Se é isso que quer... Não vou mais insistir. Só não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça.

-Não vai acontecer. –ela voltou a fita-lo. –Mas vamos esquecer esse assunto... Eu não vim aqui para falar de Kohaku.

-Não imaginava que viria.

-Bem, na verdade nem eu. –ela riu de maneira descontraída tentando se desligar completamente do assunto anterior. –Inuyasha que me trouxe. Eu disse a ele que era melhor avisarmos, mas acho que o senhor conhece mais ele do que eu.

-Eu compreendo o que quer dizer.

-Eu queria fazer uma visita ao senhor, mas não queria ter chegado assim de repente e ainda mais trazendo meus problemas...

-Não se aborreça com isso.

-Eu só... Bem, eu só queria ter visto o senhor de novo. –As palavras acabaram saindo de forma tão natural e tão óbvia que a própria se assustou com a tranquilidade que disse aquilo.

-Você é uma pessoa categórica. –Sesshoumaru sorriu levemente. –Tão cheia de mistérios. A palavra que te define realmente é _inacreditável_.

-É engraçado ouvir o senhor falar assim de mim. Porque pra mim é justamente o contrário... Eu nunca sei bem o que posso fazer ou dizer... Cada passo que dou quando estou ao seu lado faz com que eu me sinta como se estivesse numa corda bamba preste a cair. Eu nunca sei pra que lado seguir ou como me equilibrar.

-Besteira. –ele a interceptou duramente. –Você só tem que ser você... Rin, você é uma das poucas pessoas nesse mundo que não me irritam...

-Me sinto melhor sabendo disso. –ela riu de leve um pouco satisfeita. –Eu sempre acho que o aborreço.

-Se me aborrecesse não estaríamos agora aqui.

-Eu sei... –assentiu levemente e num breve devaneio prosseguiu mesmo sem coragem. –Sabe, eu estava pensando... Bem, se o senhor não se incomodar, e se tiver tempo também, é claro... Se por algum acaso... O que quero dizer mesmo é...

-Por que não diz logo? –indagou confuso cruzando os braços.

-Eu queria saber se o senhor não gostaria de sair comigo de novo, com mais calma, mais tempo... Pra um jantar quem sabe. –ela falou de uma só vez, como sempre fazia quando queria e não queria dizer alguma coisa.

-Jantar...? –ele pensou por um breve momento e em seguida assentiu. –Por que não?

-Ah! Que ótimo! –ela sorriu animada e aliviada pela resposta positiva.

-Se incomoda de ser aqui em casa? Não tenho tido muita paciência para lugares públicos, na verdade eu os tenho evitado e muito nos últimos tempos.

-É claro que não me incomodo, será maravilhoso.

-Eu irei ligar confirmando.

-Eu vou esperar... Mas...

E antes mesmo que ela pudesse continuar com aquela conversa deliciosa o telefone de Sesshoumaru tocou alto em seu bolso. E num movimento rápido ele agarrou o aparelho e já o atendeu quase que imediatamente.

Falou de forma seca e quase monossilábica.

Por fim desligou e a fitou cansado.

-Preciso voltar.

-Tudo bem. –ela assentiu um pouco chateada por não ter mais tempo com aquele ser. –Eu vou chamar Inuyasha.

-Antes de irmos quero lhe falar uma última coisa. –ele a fitou seriamente. –Tome cuidado. E se precisar de alguma coisa, se mudar de ideia referente ao ocorrido, me avise.

-Claro.

-Agora vamos.

...

A porta do apartamento 602 se abriu monotonamente enquanto aqueles dois seres adentravam silenciosamente.

Rin correu para o sofá macio e jogou-se de qualquer jeito enquanto Inuyasha trancava a porta e caminhava em direção a menina que tinha a face mais radiante do mundo.

-Não acredito que vamos jantar juntos!

-Acho que mereço um agradecimento. –Inuyasha sorriu enquanto sentava-se na poltrona em frente a ela. –Se não fosse por mim você nunca iria lá.

-Eu devo agradecer sim, mas antes tenho que te bater! –ela grunhiu ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava. –Quem mandou falar pra ele sobre Kohaku?

-Foi sem querer! Eu não pensei na hora de falar. –ele se retraiu arrependido. –Desculpe, por ter saído falando... Mas eu não tive a intenção de te prejudicar.

-Eu não quero que ele pense que estou sendo oportunista ou coisa do tipo... Não gosto de ficar enchendo ele de problemas, ele já tem problemas suficientes.

-Sesshoumaru não acha nada disso de você. Tem que parar de se preocupar com essas coisas idiotas.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Mas é que... Bem, não sei como explicar.

-Você quer fazer tudo certo, só isso. –deu de ombros. –Quer que as coisas sempre estejam perfeitas.

-É... –suspirou enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos. –Acho que sim.

-Escute, não tente ser tão robótica. Aja naturalmente, como agora.

-Eu vou tentar.

-Não tente, consiga. Sesshoumaru gosta disso.

-Está bem, está bem! –ela assentiu. –Eu vou ser mais natural daqui pra frente.

-Que bom. –ele riu levemente. –Você me assusta quando a vejo perto dele.

-O que quer dizer? –ela quase pulou do sofá ao escutar aquelas palavras.

-Porque não consegue tirar os olhos de cima dele um minuto. Acho que não consegue nem mesmo respirar. É engraçado... Não porque você faz isso, mas por ser com ele. Não sei como conseguiu se apaixonar pelo Sesshoumaru. Acho vocês dois tão diferentes.

-Eu também não sei. O que sei é que não paro de pensar nele um minuto e não consigo evitar olhar pra ele... Queria poder disfarçar, mas é tão mais forte do que eu. É constrangedor saber disso. Será que Shinji percebeu?

-É claro que percebeu. –assentiu sem problemas. –Quem não percebe? Mas não fica pensando nisso.

-Impossível não pensar...

-Rin, se te consola... Sesshoumaru faz a mesma coisa.

-Faz? Você acha mesmo? –seus olhos se encheram de luz quando escutou aquilo dos lábios do amigo a sua frente.

-Claro que sim! Eu o conheço... Nunca tinha visto Sesshoumaru assim. Ele gosta de você, sei que gosta.

-Não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz em ouvir isso!

Inuyasha sorriu ao ver a recente amiga tão alegre, entretanto ao mesmo tempo em que ficava feliz, sentiu-se cansado e melancólico demais. O sorriso não demorou muito a desaparecer de sua face dando lugar a uma morbidez mordaz.

-O que houve? –Rin indagou ao perceber a tristeza repentina do rapaz. –Eu disse alguma coisa?

-Não. –ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Não é nada...

-Como não é nada? Você murchou de repente... Não consigo entender. –franziu o cenho confusa aproximando-se mais do rapaz. Colocou a mão no queixo e levantou de leve o fazendo a fitar novamente. –Hei, o que houve? Confia em mim.

-Eu só estava pensando... –ele trepidou e afastou-se novamente.

-No que?

-Em como é bom estar apaixonado, em como é bom estar sentindo isso por alguém e viver uma história, mesmo que não seja das mais satisfatórias... Isso me lembra Kikyou...

-É difícil perder uma pessoa tão especial... Eu compreendo a sua dor.

-Sinto inveja de você nesse momento, não uma inveja má, não me entenda mal... É só que queria isso de novo. –suspirou cansado. –Às vezes acho que nunca mais vou ter ninguém. Que nunca mais vou sentir a mesma coisa que senti por ela. Tenho a sensação de Kikyou ter levado para dentro do túmulo meu coração e minha alma junto.

-Não fale assim! –ela o interceptou assustada. –Não pode pensar dessa forma!

-Mas é o que eu sinto! –ele agora a fitava e ela pode ver através dos olhos castanhos do rapaz toda dor reprimida e amarga de tanto tempo. –Não consigo e não aguento mais essa situação. Eu não sei mais o que fazer... Eu tenho um buraco imenso no peito que não é preenchido por nada nesse mundo. Uma ferida que parece que nunca mais irá fechar... É uma dor mórbida e inerte...

-Inuyasha...

Rin calou-se diante daquelas palavras. Não podia imaginar que aquele rapaz de riso fácil e atitudes extrovertidas fosse capaz de carregar uma dor tão inóspita e perturbadora. Ficou pensando nas melhores palavras para poder dizer-lhe, contudo até as próprias palavras tinham medo de pairar pelo ar. Engoliu a seco antes de voltar-se para Inuyasha que aquela altura já vagava em seu interior.

-Escute... –ela tentou mesmo que não tivesse certeza do que iria dizer a ele. –Esse buraco, esse vazio... Bem, acho que você vai sentir isso a vida toda. E não adianta procurar, nunca vai sentir a mesma coisa que sentiu por ela. Mas, não é tão terrível assim como parece... Você vai achar alguém, que não vai tapar esse buraco, mas que será capaz de cuidar dele. E também não vai sentir a mesma coisa que sentia pela outra, vai sentir outra coisa. Enquanto tentar procurar a mesma pessoa em outras nunca vai conseguir se livrar dessa dor. As pessoas são diferentes, Inuyasha. Não pode ficar achando que irá encontrar a cópia perfeita ou até mesmo uma pessoa parecida porque você não vai encontrar.

Um silêncio enorme e arrebatador engoliu aqueles dois seres novamente. Inuyasha recebeu aquelas palavras com um baque e não sabia nem por onde começar a refletir. As palavras diziam tudo e também não diziam nada. Era doloroso ter que admitir para si mesmo que procurava em cada canto de sua nova vida o fantasma de Kikyou.

Ele a vivia evocando e evocando e evocando.

Já estava na hora de parar. Ele sabia. Mais do que na hora até.

Mas como fazer isso? Como queimar suas fotos, suas lembranças, o gosto do beijo doce, o cheiro de flores recém-colhidas, o hálito de baunilha?

Ele respirou fundo. Olhou para o lado de fora. O sol estava mais fraco e o vento balançava as folhas das árvores no horizonte.

Pétalas carmim e cor-de-rosa caíam pouco a pouco na varanda de piso branco.

E de repente, como num choque, ele voltou-se para ela com um enorme sorriso. E mesmo que as lágrimas abarrotadas estivessem presas em seus olhos ele não conseguiu segurar as palavras que escorreram dos lábios.

-Obrigado, Rin. Obrigado por ter dito isso.

E como combinado, duas lágrimas cortaram a face bela de Inuyasha, no mesmo instante em que Rin o envolveu em seus braços femininos e afáveis.

...

-Estou atrasada! –Rin gritava enquanto enfiava tudo na bolsa de qualquer jeito.

-Atrasada pra onde? –Inuyasha deu um salto do sofá com o susto. A televisão a sua frente não era mais tão convidativa.

-Pra minha aula! –ela corria de um lado para o outro pegando coisas espalhadas pelo chão e encima dos móveis. Enfiava tudo dentro da bolsa com uma destreza impressionante.

-Puxa você não consegue nunca chegar cedo aos lugares? –ele indagou enquanto coçava a nuca perplexo.

-Eu juro que eu não era assim! Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo...

-Sei... Acredito.

-É sério!

-Olha, não precisa ficar tão desesperada! –ele levantou do sofá e a segurou pelos braços antes que ela continuasse a correr pelo apartamento de forma destrambelhada. –Eu te levo de carro.

-Jura? –os olhos dela brilharam de emoção.

-Claro.

-Então não estou mais atrasada! –ela sorriu mais calma.

-Não! Então acalme-se! Você estava me dando dor de cabeça de tanto andar pra lá e para cá.

-Combinadíssimo!

...

Kagome olhou o relógio preso confortavelmente em seu pulso. _A essa hora já deveria estar em casa_. Pensou consigo enquanto segurava-se na barra de ferro do trem. Estava quase chegando, mas o trem parecia não avançar nunca pelas estações do metrô.

Mal podia ver a hora de chegar em casa, tomar um banho, colocar uma roupa confortável, comer uma comida mais do que gostosa de sua prima e dormir finalmente.

Suspirou cansada.

O trem estava cheio de desconhecidos tão ansiosos para chegar em casa como ela.

...

Inuyasha entrou no apartamento novamente. Repousou a chave do carro na escrivaninha, embora tudo estivesse escuro.

Assim que iria acender as luzes acabou desistindo. Por um estranho motivo sentiu-se confortável imerso a escuridão daquele recinto.

Caminhou de vagar, seus olhos começaram a se acostumar com a pouca luminosidade e aos poucos foi reconhecendo a silhueta dos móveis mergulhados nas trevas.

Viu seu violão no canto, repousado na parede como quem descansa.

Sentiu vontade de tocar. Pegou o instrumento e encaminhou-se para a varanda de onde as luzes artificiais dos postes, dos prédios e das casas vinham.

Por fim sentou-se no chão e pôs-se a tocar monotonamente.

O céu era estrelado. O vento era fresco e balançava levemente seus cabelos negros.

Estava tão compenetrado em sua melodia que nem se deu conta de que a porta havia sido destrancada e uma silhueta feminina adentrava o recinto quase que silenciosamente.

No primeiro momento Kagome achou que o som viesse do lado de fora. Depois pensou que pudesse estar ficando louca. Não conseguia compreender da onde vinha aquele som tão gostoso.

Deu seus primeiros passos de maneira receosa quando se deu conta de que as notas musicais bailavam ali dentro de sua casa.

Quase desmaiou quando percebeu quem estava ali tocando no escuro e sozinho.

Acabou prendendo a respiração involuntariamente. O ar ao seu redor pareceu mudar, sentiu-o mais rarefeito, difícil de puxar. Se tivesse que falar naquele instante naturalmente gaguejaria palavras tortas e sem sentido.

Ele continuou a tocar. De costas para ela, no breu que parecia eterno. Num vazio quase que fantasmagórico.

E por fim começou a cantar.

_Last Kiss – Pearl Jam._

É claro que ela reconheceu a música. Era uma de suas favoritas.

Kagome franziu o cenho ainda confusa por aquela presença masculina que tanto lhe causava atordoamento.

Deu mais dois passos. Teve medo de estar ensandecida.

E quando deu mais um passo a frente acabou por esbarrar na mesa de centro que denunciou sua presença e fez com que Inuyasha levasse um susto.

O rapaz dos longos cabelos negros parou de tocar e no mesmo momento virou-se para trás onde pode levar mais um susto.

Mas logo relaxou.

Não era Kikyou. Era só Kagome. Uma mulher muito parecida fisicamente com sua amada.

-Ah... É você... –ele disse mais calmo, embora o coração ainda estivesse disparado.

-O que está fazendo aqui? –ela indagou confusa. –Está sozinho?

-Eu vou contar o que aconteceu. –ele a fitou sério. –Não tenho boas notícias.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Rin? –Kagome quase surtou ao pensar nas coisas horríveis que poderiam ter acontecido com a prima.

-Acalme-se. Rin está bem agora. Venha, vamos conversar.

...

Sesshoumaru suspirou dentro do seu escritório.

Largou o computador de lado e pôs-se a fitar o teto abobadado acima de sua cabeça.

Fazia tempo que não estava conseguindo se concentrar. Isso porque certa menina de longos cabelos negros e olhos cor terra invadira sua casa aquela tarde e lhe fizera ficar mais preocupado do que nunca.

Ela havia lhe ajudado uma vez. Queria mais do que ninguém que nada de mal lhe acontecesse. Era uma dívida eterna que ele havia adquirido. E saber que ela estava em mau agouro causava a ele um desconforto infeliz.

Enervava-se toda vez que pensava que ela recusara sua ajuda. Como poderia ser tão teimosa? Não conseguia compreender o porquê de tanta recusa. Não era nada demais. Contratar um segurança ou dois não seria tão terrível. Mas como convencer aquela de vida tão singela?

Ele voltou a olhar o computador. Os números não lhe diziam nada.

Olhou o relógio e por fim deu-se por vencido.

Pegou o celular na mesa e procurou o número.

...

Rin fazia anotações no seu caderno enquanto escutava o professor tagarelar sem parar. Estava concentrada ainda que os problemas do dia a rondavam.

Olhava ora ou outra para o quadro branco, para o professor que não parava um minuto e para os alunos que mesclavam entre apatia e interesse.

Acabou bocejando um pouco cansada.

Sentiu de repente o celular encima da mesa vibrar.

Quase teve um ataque do coração ao ver aquele nome cintilar. Por pouco não atendeu de tamanha perplexidade.

Atendeu ao aparelho no mesmo minuto. Abaixou-se atrás da mesa para poder falar.

-Alô?

-Rin. Sou eu.

-Oi. –ela lhe dizia em sussurro.

-Por que está falando assim? –indagou confuso.

-Estou em aula.

-Ah... Desculpe, eu tinha me esquecido. Mas o que quero falar é breve.

-Estou ouvindo.

-Sexta à noite podemos jantar. Irei tirar uma folga.

-Sexta está perfeito.

-Nos vemos então na sexta. Mandarei um motorista a buscar as oito.

-Mas...

E antes que ela pudesse reivindicar o tal motorista o telefone havia sido desligado. Ela ergueu-se novamente e acabou levando um susto ao ver o professor a fitando raivosamente do centro da sala.

Engoliu a seco.

_Estou ferrada._

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá!

Vocês devem ter pensando que eu morri! Bem foi quase isso hehe!

Pois bem, queria pedir desculpas a vocês por esse imenso atraso! Eu realmente estou deixando a desejar nas postagens, mas acreditem esse ano tem sido um dos piores da minha vida.

Não só pela faculdade, mas também porque eu entrei em depressão profunda nos últimos tempos.

Tenho vivido desventuras em série e isso não foi nenhum pouco legal pra minha sanidade mental hehe!

Mas eu tenho me recuperado nos últimos tempos =)!

E acho que ficarei bem.

Se eu não postar mais eu morri. Brincadeira =p!

Bem, eu queria poder falar mais. Mas eu realmente não estou com paciência e meu humor tem estado abominável. Espero que pelo menos a mão para escrever os capítulos ainda esteja a mesma.

Não me abandonem !

Queria agradecer pela paciência e pelo carinho.

Agradecer também aos novos leitores que tem me mandado reviews me incentivando cada vez mais a estar aqui.

Obrigada de coração!

Prometo que irei responder aos comentários de vocês pelo site, mas agora preciso realmente ir embora!

_**Beijos especiais a: Josimar, Barbara Rettore, Bruna-san, Anny-Taishou, Flavia, Becky Gemini, Lappstift, Bulma Buttowski.**_

E é claro a todos os outros leitores que me acompanham desde sempre.

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 11! **(que se Deus quiser sairá nesse milênio!).


	11. Descoberta

**Capítulo 11 –Descoberta.**

-Meu Deus! –Kagome exclamou ainda não acreditando naquela história estarrecedora que Inuyasha lhe contou calmamente. –Não posso acreditar...

-Mas foi o que aconteceu. –ele assentiu calmamente enquanto bebia um pouco do chá que a morena havia preparado para escutar o que aquele rapaz de longos cabelos negros tinha a dizer.

-Nunca pensei que Kohaku fosse capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. –ela suspirou repousando a xícara vazia na mesinha de centro. –Rin deve estar arrasada.

-Está sim. Está muito triste. –ele respirou pesadamente tomando o último gole do chá. –Desculpe, Kagome por ter me infiltrado na sua casa assim de repente, mas fiquei preocupado com o que poderia acontecer a ela, ainda mais porque Rin se negou a chamar a polícia.

-Eu compreendo. –ela assentiu passando a mão pelos cabelos de forma nervosa. –Não tem porque se desculpar.

-Eu não quero incomodar vocês, prometo que irei ajudar e será só por um tempo.

-Está bem. Essa é uma situação bem delicada, eu juro que não sei o que fazer... –ela o fitou por um minuto, como se tentasse buscar respostas. –O que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar? Você avisaria para a irmã mais velha de Kohaku, mesmo sabendo que ela está na lua de mel mais esperada da vida dela?

-Eu não sei... –ele respondeu sinceramente coçando a nuca. –Olha, até agora Kohaku não fez nada de tão grave, ele só deu uns ataques nervosos, e comigo aqui ele não irá fazer nada, então acho que é melhor esperar a irmã dele chegar de viagem para contar todo o ocorrido.

-Tudo bem, vou fazer isso... –ela assentiu decidida. –Eu tinha prometido a Sango que contaria tudo para ela por e-mail, mas não tive coragem de fazer isso... Não quero arruinar com a viagem dela. Conhecendo Sango ela largaria tudo para vir atrás do irmão.

-Então não faça isso. Deixe-a curtir e quando ela voltar explique a situação. Se ela é sua amiga, vai entender a sua decisão.

-Eu espero que sim... Não quero perder a amizade que tenho com Sango.

-Não irá. –ele sorriu tentando a tranquilizar. –Fique calma, tudo vai dar certo.

-Certo. –ela sorriu também um pouco mais convencida. Mas não demorou muito para a morena soltar um espasmo e assustar Inuyasha que deu um leve salto.

-O que foi? –ele indagou confuso.

-Me conta! Que história é essa de Rin e seu irmão?

-Meio-irmão. –Inuyasha a corrigiu girando os olhos.

-Que seja! –ela o balançou bruscamente completamente curiosa. –Vamos, me conte!

-Está bem, mas pare de me sacudir!

-Ah! –ela corou levemente. –Desculpe.

-Eu vou contar...

...

No quarto iluminado apenas pelas luzes artificiais dos postes do lado de fora, Kohaku olhava algumas fotos no seu mural de camurça preso seguramente na parede.

Eram fotos dele e de Rin. Fotos de todos os tipos. Demonstrando uma alegria e um casal que há tempos havia desaparecido e virado cinzas.

O rapaz não conseguia entender, quanto mais olhava aquelas imagens, menos entendia o afastamento, o término de um romance que parecia que iria durar toda uma eternidade.

Teve vontade de chorar, mas prendeu as lágrimas. Não queria deixar nenhuma lágrima escorrer por causa dela.

Lembrou-se do incidente da manhã. De um jovem desconhecido sem camisa no apartamento de sua amada, com ela só de camisola.

Teve raiva e por pouco não socou o mural.

-Maldita seja... –ele praguejou rangendo os dentes. –Isso ainda não acabou! Eu vou acabar com vocês dois.

...

Sesshoumaru arrumava as coisas no escritório. Já estava na hora de voltar para a casa e descansar depois do longo dia desgastante que teve. E mesmo que o trabalho e os negócios da família tentassem abarrotar sua mente, não conseguiam desviar a atenção do empresário para o incidente com uma certa menina de longos cabelos negros.

Ele ainda não conseguia se conformar pela recusa dela. Aquilo o deixava louco. Como alguém poderia ser tão teimosa? Ele só queria ajudar. Só queria retribuir o favor que um dia ela fizera por ele. Mas ele sabia, que Rin não era o tipo de mulher que aceitaria tal coisa. E isso o deixava completamente aturdido. Ele nunca poderia retribuir o favor, porque ela jamais deixaria.

Pegou as últimas pastas encima da mesa, mas acidentalmente uma caiu ao chão. Revirou os olhos com um pouco de raiva, odiava quando aquilo acontecia. E assim que foi se inclinar para pegá-la, sentiu uma fisgada forte nas costelas que o fez voltar a posição inicial.

A dor forte o fez se retesar totalmente. Ele recuou por um minuto. Colocou a mão no local dolorido e pôs-se a respirar fundo.

-Maldição... –resmungou ainda sentindo o latejar do hematoma.

Sesshoumaru apoiou-se um pouco na mesa, sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer de sua testa. A dor ainda lhe era desagradável. E assim que limpou com a manga do terno o pouco de suor na testa, o secretário careca de voz esganiçada invadiu a sala.

Jaken entrou sem cerimônia. A porta estava aberta.

Sesshoumaru não o teria dado importância, até o ignoraria se fosse em outra ocasião. Jaken sempre o importunava, embora fosse um empregado muito útil, às vezes o empresário perdia a paciência com aquela figura pitoresca. Ele o teria mandado embora naquela circunstância, mas o que ele trazia nas mãos o fez franzir o cenho e ficar completamente curioso.

-O que é isso, Jaken? –Sesshoumaru o fitou sem entender.

-São flores. –o empregado respondeu quase que imediatamente num sobressalto.

-Isso eu já sei. –ele revirou os olhos impaciente. –Quero saber por que está segurando um _Bouquet _de flores.

-Ah! –ele correu até chegar bem próximo ao seu chefe. –São para o senhor.

-Para mim? Mas o que...

Sesshoumaru não entendeu a princípio. Pegou o _Bouquet_ de flores bem ornamentados com lírios, copos de leite e margaridas. Ficou fitando aquele presente por alguns instantes, até por fim achar um cartão diminuto preso no papel transparente que envolvia as flores delicadamente.

O empresário não hesitou, jogou as flores de qualquer jeito encima da mesa e agarrou o cartão. Alguma coisa não estava certa naquela história. Tratou de ler para si mesmo o que tinha no bilhete.

"_Que seus ferimentos voltem como sucesso na sua vida._

_Naraku"._

-Desgraçado... –Sesshoumaru rosnou irritado e amassou o cartão que estava em suas mãos. –Então foi você.

-O que aconteceu, senhor Sesshoumaru? Quem mandou as flores?

-Foi Naraku. –ele o fitou seriamente. –Ele está brincando comigo.

-Naraku! –Jaken deu um salto. –O senhor acha que...

-Agora eu tenho certeza. Eu já desconfiava, mas não acreditei que pudesse ter sido coisa dele.

-E o que o senhor vai fazer?

-Eu ainda não sei... Mas se ele está querendo briga ele vai ter.

...

Rin abria a porta do 602 com dificuldade. Como sempre estava cheia de coisas nas mãos. Cartolinas, bolsas, mochila, pastas. Num solavanco abriu a porta e deixou com que todas as coisas caíssem no chão do apartamento.

Olhou para cima e tentou buscar a calma interior. Respirou fundo para não perder a paciência e antes de começar a catar as coisas espalhadas, Kagome já estava lá para ajudá-la.

-Como consegue ser tão enrolada? –a prima indagou em tom de desaprovação.

-Eu também queria saber...

As duas agacharam para poderem reunir toda aquela bagunça, e assim que conseguiram, Kagome tratou de fechar a porta do apartamento. Levaram tudo até a mesa de centro e colocaram de qualquer jeito.

Rin jogou-se no sofá extremamente cansada, e por um segundo cerrou os olhos tentando não pensar nas milhões de coisas que tinha pra fazer.

-Acho que você tem algumas coisas pra me contar. –Kagome sentou do lado da prima que tratou de abrir os olhos instantaneamente.

-Ah! –ela engoliu a seco. –Tenho sim...

-Como não me ligou? Devia ter me avisado!

-Desculpe, Kagome. –ela lamuriou-se pegando nas mãos da prima. –Mas é que meu dia foi tão corrido...

-Você podia ter parado um minuto para me ligar! Eu levei um susto! Cheguei em casa e encontrei com... com aquele rapaz.

-Onde está Inuyasha? –ela indagou fitando os arredores.

-Está no banho. –deu de ombros respirando profundamente. –Acha que foi uma boa ideia fazer com que ele fique aqui? Quer dizer, nós não o conhecemos...

-Inuyasha tem um bom coração. E o que mais eu podia fazer? Ele iria chamar a polícia se não ficasse aqui.

-Eu não sei, Rin... Não sei se isso vai dar certo.

-Ele não irá fazer nada, sabe disso. –ela sorriu maliciosamente. –Está preocupada porque tem uma queda por ele.

-Não seja idiota! –ela a fuzilou mesmo com as faces rubras.

-Não tem como negar! –ela riu afundando mais no sofá e puxando as pernas para cima. –Não precisa mentir.

-Não estou mentindo! Eu não tenho queda por...

E antes que pudesse continuar, as duas foram silenciadas pela voz masculina que vinha do corredor.

Viraram-se no mesmo instante e puderam ver um rapaz ainda um pouco molhado com a toalha enrolada dos quadris para baixo, deixando a mostra seu físico impecável e completamente chamativo.

As meninas ficaram completamente sem fala. Kagome por pouco não paralisou.

-Eu acabei esquecendo minha roupa aqui. –ele riu sem jeito enquanto apontava para a mochila do lado de Kagome. –Pode pegar pra mim?

-Ah... Er...

-Kagome! –Rin a chutou de leve ao ver que a prima fazia papel de boba. –A mochila.

-Ah! –assentiu. –Claro!

Kagome pegou a mochila um pouco pesada e logo entregou para o rapaz que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso enorme.

-Obrigado. Eu vou me vestir.

E num breve instante ele desapareceu novamente. Mas Kagome ainda continuava a fitar o caminho que ele havia percorrido com a boca entreaberta.

Rin deu uma gargalhada fazendo com que a prima voltasse a realidade novamente.

-É... Acho que realmente não vai dar certo Inuyasha aqui. Vai dar mais do que certo.

...

-Tá legal, por que me chamou aqui se você vive me mandando embora? –Shinji indagou com um sorriso irônico enquanto bebia um pouco de chá quente e sentava-se na poltrona do escritório dentro da mansão de Sesshoumaru.

-Eu descobri quem mandou aqueles homens baterem em mim. –ele falou finalmente enquanto sentava-se vagarosamente na sua cadeira atrás da mesa de mogno.

-Mesmo? –Shinji o fitou cheio de expectativas. –E quem foi?

-Naraku.

-Puxa, isso é bem a cara dele! –Shinji assentiu enquanto tomava mais uma golada do chá fumegante. –Mas como você descobriu isso?

-Ele me mandou flores e ainda por cima com um cartão que dizia: _Que seus ferimentos voltem como sucesso na sua vida._

-Inacreditável! –Shinji deixou uma risada escapar dos seus lábios. –Como ele pode ter essa cara de pau?

-Eu não sei o que ele está pretendendo com tudo isso. Mas de uma coisa eu sei, Shinji. Ele quer guerra e não irá ganhar. Está tentando me assustar, mas não chegou nem perto.

-Que homenzinho mais cruel... Mas o que você pretende fazer agora que já sabe quem é o culpado?

-Eu ainda não sei, mas não vai ficar assim. –Sesshoumaru respirou pesadamente sentindo novamente a fisgada em sua costela.

-Não está tomando os remédios, não é? –Shinji balançou a cabeça negativamente em sinal de desaprovação. –Você nunca vai aprender.

-Eu tenho que pensar em alguma coisa o mais rápido possível. –Sesshoumaru ignorou o médico que girou os olhos já esperando aquela atitude do empresário. –Tenho que atingir o ponto fraco de Naraku.

-Que é...?

-O dinheiro, é claro. –Sesshoumaru assentiu enquanto cruzava os braços e recostava mais as costas na cadeira macia.

-E como vai fazer isso?

-Eu vou pensar em algo. Mas acho que já sei por onde posso começar. Naraku também não tem muitos amigos.

-Pudera, não é? As atitudes dele não são muito comuns para pessoas civilizadas e descentes.

-Ele não perde por esperar, isso eu posso garantir a você.

-Eu odeio quando você olha desse jeito. –Shinji se retesou na poltrona e colocou a xícara já vazia encima da mesinha. –Mudando um pouco de assunto... E quanto à Rin? O que pretende fazer?

-Ela não quer a minha ajuda. Não posso fazer mais nada.

-Que história mais intensa dessa mocinha, temo por ela.

-Eu também.

-Mas pelo menos Inuyasha está por lá...

-Inuyasha! Tsc! Grande coisa! O que um moleque pode fazer? –ele girou os olhos incrédulo.

-Bom, pelo menos tem alguém pra ajudar caso alguma coisa aconteça...

-Ah, Shinji às vezes não sei o que passa pela sua cabeça. Fala cada coisa...

-Ora, mas é o que eu acho. –ele riu brevemente. –Mas... Vai se encontrar com ela de novo?

-... –Sesshoumaru pensou antes de responder, contudo acabou cedendo mesmo sabendo das provocações e insinuações do antigo amigo. –Vou.

-Eu sabia! –ele sorriu inclinando o corpo um pouco para frente de tanta ansiedade. –E onde vai ser?

-Aqui em casa. Quero evitar sair em público por enquanto.

-Fantástico! E quando vão se encontrar?

-Sexta à noite. –respondeu secamente querendo mudar de assunto.

-Não precisa ficar desconfortável quando fala dela. Eu já sei de tudo. Já sei que ela te encanta e que isso é recíproco, Sesshoumaru eu acho que...

-Shinji, você por favor, pode parar de falar um pouco? –Sesshoumaru o interrompeu pressionando as têmporas, não estava com paciência para aquilo.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem! Eu não vou aborrecê-lo! Mas deveria admitir para si mesmo o que está acontecendo e...

-Shinji! –ele o interceptou novamente agora com os olhos impacientes.

-Já entendi... –o amigo suspirou. –Já que não quer falar podemos então jantar? Estou morrendo de fome.

...

Rin já estava na cama, dormia um sono profundo. A casa toda jazia em silêncio noturno, já era noite alta. Mas no meio do seu sono, um barulho parecido com um bip ficou a tocar ao seu lado intermitentemente. Ela moveu-se um pouco incomodada, já sabia do que se tratava.

Ainda com os olhos cerrados tateou a cabeceira e tratou de puxar o celular para debaixo das cobertas.

-Que foi? –ela resmungou chateada. –O que é?

E ainda sonolenta foi abrindo os olhos bem vagarosamente, e assim que o fez, olhou para a tela do celular que piscava sem parar. Havia uma mensagem não lida. Uma mensagem fúnebre que mais parecia um aviso.

"_Eu odeio você. Odeio!_

_Por sua causa minha vida virou um inferno! Espero que esteja feliz._

_Mas saiba que sua felicidade não vai durar muito tempo"._

Ela estremeceu diante daquelas palavras. Até mesmo despertou por um momento. O coração batia pesadamente contra o peito, mal conseguia respirar.

-Kohaku... –ela falou em lamúria enquanto tentava prender as lágrimas que insistiram em escorrer dos olhos castanhos. –O que eu vou fazer com você?

...

-O que gosta de comer de manhã? –Kagome indagou para Inuyasha enquanto preparava o café da manhã na cozinha.

-Não se incomode, por favor. –ele lhe respondeu com um sorriso enquanto apoiava os cotovelos no balcão, onde a via perfeitamente se movendo para lá e para cá.

-Já que está morando aqui por um tempo eu preciso saber. –ela deu de ombros enquanto pegava duas xícaras pesadas no armário. –Não vai ficar me olhando enquanto eu como, vai?

-Está certo. –ele riu brevemente. –Faça o que quiser. Eu não tenho muitas preferências.

-Tudo bem, mas não vá reclamar depois. –ela deu uma breve risada. –Eu não sou muito boa cozinheira.

-Vamos ver o que sabe fazer. –ele deu de ombros enquanto a observava.

Kagome pegou alguns ingredientes, mexeu um pouco ali e aqui e quando finalmente terminou sua obra de arte, separou a comida em dois pratos. Um ela colocou na sua frente e o outro na frente de Inuyasha.

O cheiro até que era bom, mas a aparência...

-Esse é o melhor que eu consegui fazer. –ela sorriu sem graça. –Espero que dê para comer.

-Hum... –ele engoliu a seco. –É, vamos ver.

Inuyasha coçou a nuca antes de levar a comida a boca. E assim que o fez arregalou os olhos e parou de mastigar no mesmo instante. Kagome parou subitamente ao ver a reação do rapaz a sua frente, se retesou um pouco antes de finalmente dirigir-se a ele.

-O que? Está tão ruim assim?

-Não! –ele riu voltando a mastigar. –Estava só brincando com você.

-Ah! –ela respirou fundo um pouco mais aliviada. –Que susto que você me deu.

-Está ótimo. Não é tão ruim assim como você falou.

-Que bom! –ela sorriu satisfeita, mas logo tratou de mudar de assunto, não queria ficar falando sobre seus fracassos na cozinha. –Você acorda bem cedo.

-É. –ele assentiu. –É um hábito que tenho. Não gosto de ficar dormindo muito tempo.

-Você trabalha com alguma coisa além da banda?

-Bem... Não. –ele a fitou de forma descontraída. –Digamos que a banda é o necessário para minha sobrevivência.

-Entendi.

E por um breve minuto Kagome lembrou-se das origens de Inuyasha, de onde ele vinha, quem eram seus parentes... Sentiu-se uma idiota por ter feito uma pergunta daquela. Ele era podre de rico, é claro que não precisava trabalhar se não quisesse.

-Bem, eu preciso ir pro trabalho agora, –ela engoliu a última parte da comida e olhou o relógio de pulso. –se não vou chegar atrasada.

-Quer uma carona?

-Ahm... –ela pensou por um breve minuto. –Não. Não precisa.

-Está brincando? –ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Eu levo você.

-Mas...

-Vamos. Vamos logo.

...

A semana acabou passando mais rápido do que Rin acreditava. Já era sexta-feira e ela mal podia esperar pelo seu encontro com Sesshoumaru.

Ainda estava de tarde. O sol ainda teimava em não querer desmaiar por entre as colinas. As horas pareciam durar uma eternidade. Era como se toda a velocidade da semana tivesse parado de repente.

Ela era a ansiedade pura. Batia o pé no chão freneticamente enquanto estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Inuyasha fingindo estar vendo televisão com ele.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Rin! –ele a fitou finalmente. –Você vai ter um ataque do coração daqui a pouco!

-Ahn? –ela o olhou parando de bater o pé por um segundo. –Falou comigo?

-Fica calma! –ele a sacudiu levemente. –Você vai acabar quebrando a madeira desse jeito!

-Desculpe... –ela se retesou um pouco. –Mas é que esperei a semana toda para vê-lo.

-Eu entendo, mas ficar assim não vai adiantar nada. Você vai acabar morrendo!

-Não estou conseguindo me controlar! –ela estreitou os olhos de tanta expectativa. –O que eu faço?

-Bom... –ele coçou atrás da orelha sem ter muito que falar. –Você já sabe com que roupa vai?

-Já. –ela assentiu seriamente.

-Tem certeza? –ele insistiu elevando somente uma sobrancelha completamente desconfiado da resposta da recente amiga.

-Tenho é claro! –ela rebateu como se aquilo fosse óbvio. –Por que está perguntando isso?

-Será que é porque você sempre se atrasa?

-Isso não é verdade! Quer dizer... Às vezes eu me atraso.

-Está brincando! –ele riu incrédulo. –Você se atrasou todas as últimas vezes e tenho certeza que irá se atrasar hoje.

-Eu não vou me atrasar. –ela emburrou a cara e cruzou os braços. –Não hoje!

-Está bem, está bem. Você não vai...

...

-ESTOU ATRASADA! –Rin corria de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer enquanto Inuyasha a fitava serenamente do corredor comendo uma maçã.

-Eu falei que você ia se atrasar. –ele deu de ombros já esperando por aquela situação.

-Eu já coloquei centenas de roupa e não sei com qual eu vou. –ela lamuriou-se na frente do armário.

-Você vai ter que ir com essa aí mesmo, o carro de Sesshoumaru já está ali embaixo.

-O QUE! –ela deu um salto. –E SÓ AGORA QUE VOCÊ ME AVISA?

-Você já viu que horas tem? –ele girou os olhos completamente incrédulo. –Sesshoumaru é pontual, logo seus empregados também são. O motorista já está te esperando lá embaixo.

-Ai, meu Deus!

Ela voltou a correr de um lado para o outro, colocando o brinco e o colar de qualquer jeito. Por fim pegou os sapatos e a bolsa dentro do armário.

E quando finalmente iria sair de casa, Inuyasha a puxou pelo pulso a fazendo parar no mesmo instante.

-O que foi? –ela indagou com os olhos urgentes.

-Vai sair mesmo com o vestido aberto, sua maluca?

-Ah! Eu...

-Vira logo pra eu fechar!

Rin virou-se no mesmo instante e Inuyasha pôs-se a fechar o zíper que parava no meio das costas. E assim que ela voltou-se para ele, o rapaz sorriu contente.

-Está linda. Foi uma boa escolha, Sesshoumaru vai gostar.

-Me deseja sorte! –ela o abraçou fortemente.

-Pra que? –ele riu enquanto correspondia o abraço. –Você não precisa disso! Está maravilhosa. Até as estrelas estão com inveja de você essa noite.

-Obrigado. –ela sorriu docemente.

-Agora vai!

...

Sesshoumaru olhou o relógio gigante preso a sua parede.

Estavam atrasados. Cerca de meia-hora.

Ficou pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. Se a culpa era do trânsito, do seu motorista ou de uma certa menina de olhos amendoados.

Dentre as três, é claro que o empresário sabia que a última era a mais forte dentre todas.

Ele resolveu não mais esperar dentro de casa. Foi até o jardim para pegar um pouco de ar puro. A mansão o sufocav.

a aquela noite. O empresário não queria admitir, mas estava louco para vê-la, para encontrar com aquela menina novamente. Ela o tinha ganhado. Disso não havia dúvidas.

E só foi ele sair e dar os primeiros passos pela grama bem cuidada que pode ver os faróis do carro que se aproximavam lentamente da entrada da mansão.

Não demorou muito para o motorista sair as pressas do seu lugar e abrir a porta para uma mocinha que com cuidado saiu do banco de trás com um sorriso sem jeito e preocupado. Ela não gostava daquelas formalidades, era singela de mais para tais cuidados.

E assim que Rin saiu completamente do carro, Sesshoumaru a fitou com um leve espasmo.

Ela estava radiantemente bonita. Mais do que qualquer outra vez que a vira.

Ele não sabia como ela conseguia fazer aquilo. Como era capaz de ficar cada vez mais bela e chamativa.

-Desculpe pelo atraso. –ela começou enquanto andava na direção do empresário.

-Tudo bem. –ele assentiu sem estar chateado. –O importante é que a espera valeu a pena.

-Ah! –ela corou sem jeito. –Obrigado.

-Venha, vamos entrar agora.

E sem mais delongas o empresário virou-se de costas e pôs-se a voltar para dentro da mansão, mas dessa vez possuía mais uma sombra ao seu lado.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá!

Bem como eu já falei em outras fics estou de volta e blábláblá!

Não vou ficar repetindo a mesma coisa hauahau! Isso cansa meus dedinhos!

Pois bem, eu gostei desse capítulo, embora o jantar tão esperado tenha ficado para o próximo, achei bem divertido. Eu preciso dizer que amo o Inuyasha nessa minha fic? Acho que não...

E que esse Kohaku é o mais idiota e o mais bundão? Hauhuahau!

Então espero que gostem de ler assim como eu me diverti escrevendo. No próximo capítulo as coisas ficaram bem mais agitadas! Podem ter certeza.

Acho que é só...

Ah! E lembrando que um velho amigo nosso irá aparecer... Naraku é claro! Sempre trazendo problemas.

Então acho que é só...

_Referente aos comentários anteriores..._

Bruna-San - Então minha flor já estou eu aqui de novo postando! Finalmente saí, parcialmente, daquele lado obscuro da minha vida... Eu queria agradecer especialmente a você por estar sempre aqui comigo e sempre me dando forças para poder continuar e continuar! Obrigada mesmo! Seus comentários são sempre muito importantes pra mim!

Fiquei contente em saber que minhas fics a ajudaram tanto! E nem me fala de ex ¬¬ que eu to por aqui com certos homens!

Obrigada pela preocupação e espero que você continue aqui sempre! Quer dizer... Até as fics acabarem hauahua!

Beijos!

...

Becky Gemini - Olá, mocinha!

Ah, não me fale sobre faculdade! É um pesadelo! É claro que tem seus lados positivos, mas posso garantir que você nunca vai estudar tanto quando entrar na faculdade... Quer dizer, vai sim... Quando for pro mestrado como eu to pretendendo hauahau! TRISTEZA!

Agora mudando de assunto, também amo o jeito que a Rin fica quando encontra com o Sesshoumaru. Acho esses dois muito fofos. Nessa fic então acho que é o amor mais inocente dentre todas que eu escrevo.

Hauhaua se candidata a preencher o vazio do Inuyasha? Quem não se prontifica?

Bom o jantar ficou pro próximo capítulo, mas espero que você tenha curtido esse! Beijos!

...

Rapha-chan - Olá!

Que bom que você está curtindo a fic!

Também acho esse Kohaku um idiota, um verdadeiro pesadelo. Mas ele ainda nem fez a metade kkk! Espera só pra ver o que ele vai aprontar.

Pode deixar que vou continuar sempre sim! Beijos!

...

Anny Taishou - Olá minha flor!

Hahahaha também to querendo que o Sesshoumaru mate o Kohaku! Ele é um porre mesmo! Personagem mais chato dos últimos tempos!

Ahhh, mas eu não quero me livrar de você mesmo não! E pode ter certeza que você também não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo!

Beijos!

...

Laryssa Lima - Olá! Seja bem-vinda!

Ah! Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando da fic e pode deixar que irei fazer as atualizações sempre que puder! Garanto que não irá demorar!

Beijos!

...

lidiaborges - Olá! Seja bem-vinda também!

Rin de castigo? Hahaha seria interessante! Não tinha pensando nisso... Mas se foi porque ela levou o Inuyasha pra casa, acho que Kagome perdoa! Eu perdoaria com certeza!

Infelizmente o jantar ficou pro próximo capítulo, mas espero que você tenha se divertido com esse!

Beijos!

...

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 12!**

**Obs: Feliz Natal atrasado e Feliz Ano Novo (pra mim no caso é feliz aniversário XD, sim eu nasci dia 31/12) também! **


	12. Fogo

**Capítulo 12 – Fogo.**

Era impossível não adentrar a mansão dos Taishou sem demonstrar qualquer admiração pelo recinto.

Rin poderia diversas vezes penetrar naquele ambiente luxuoso que não perderia a mania de deixar a boca entreaberta de tamanha admiração e excitação. Era um conjunto moderno e ao mesmo tempo antigo. Um _Vintage_ ao estilo mais sofisticado possível. E essa combinação, dava a sensação de que Sesshoumaru quisesse preservar toda a mobília desde os tempos remotos. Como se quisesse que seu passado incrustado em sua mente vivesse para sempre em sua mansão tão imensa e inerte.

A sala de jantar estava pronta.

A mesa era recheada das mais diversas iguarias que se possa imaginar. Havia de tudo um pouco. O cheiro da comida recém-preparada fez os olhos da pequena mulher brilharem. Era tudo tão convidativo. Não fazia ideia de por onde começar.

Sesshoumaru puxou a cadeira para Rin que num espasmo despertou rapidamente e aceitou a gentileza que o Lord lhe fez repentinamente. Sentou-se calmamente e esperou para que ele fizesse o mesmo. O que naturalmente não demorou.

O homem com os olhos mais frios que ela já vira na vida sentou-se a sua frente, com aquela postura invejável. Montado costumeiramente em seu semblante duro, quase intimidador, mas que nunca a coagiu.

-Por que sempre se atrasa? –ele sorriu irônico enquanto solicitou com a mão direita para que um dos criados, que jazia em silêncio no canto da sala viesse ao seu encontro.

-Desculpe. –ela encolheu os ombros sem jeito. –Eu realmente não sei o que anda acontecendo comigo nos últimos tempos, e também...

-Não peça desculpas, só foi uma provocação da minha parte. –ele a interrompeu cordialmente. –Vamos aproveitar o jantar.

...

-Obrigada pelo convite. –ela disse novamente enquanto sentava-se na poltrona confortável da sala de estar. –O jantar estava maravilhoso.

-Não tem o que agradecer.

Sesshoumaru caminhou lentamente até o bar que ficava na zona leste do aposento. Tocou em algumas garrafas até por fim separar um copo com Whisky e uma taça com vinho tinto preenchido pela metade. Quando terminou o trabalho direcionou-se ainda com as bebidas na mão para Rin.

O homem dos olhos claros a entregou a taça e sem mais delongas repousou na poltrona ao lado e não demorou a fincar novamente seus olhos nos dela.

-Espero que goste de vinho.

-Sim! –ela sorriu assentindo. –É o meu favorito.

-Que bom que acertei.

-Vai ver que lhe falei de minha preferência em outra vida, ou em outra história. –ela sorriu levemente enquanto levava a taça aos lábios.

-Acredita mesmo nessa baboseira de outra vida? –ele sorriu em escárnio. –Não precisa me responder, isso seria a sua cara.

-Por que diz isso? –indagou confusa, projetando-se um pouco para frente.

-Porque você combina com essas coisas mundanas. –ele respondeu sem problemas tomando um gole do Whisky que parecia descer normalmente pela garganta. –Você é singular.

-Singular... –ela repetiu a palavra um pouco decepcionada.

-Não me entenda mal. – ele a fitou com intensidade. –Não foi uma ofensa, foi um elogio. O que mais gosto em você é a sua singularidade.

Rin chegou até mesmo a abrir a boca, mas acabou engolindo as palavras e respondendo com um sorriso sincero e longo. O sorriso que demonstrava um rubor a mais na tez que não adiantaria ficar abaixando os olhos como teimava em fazer quando sentia-se envergonhada que não sairia tão facilmente.

-Aquele moleque ainda está com você? –ele a perguntou mudando o rumo da conversa.

-Inuyasha? –ela despertou, voltando seus olhos a ele. –Está sim...

-Sabe que ainda não engoli essa história de você não procurar a polícia!

-Está tudo bem. Kohaku não irá fazer nada... Só está amargurado.

-A amargura dele já se mostrou violenta antes. Não deixe com que crie raízes, não será saudável.

-Não permito. Eu não o respondo.

-Eu só queria que entendesse que isso não é o suficiente, mas vamos esquecer o assunto... Pelo menos o moleque está com você, não que seja grande ajuda, mas é melhor do que nada.

-E o senhor já descobriu quem lhe feriu? –ela indagou bebendo mais um gole do vinho tinto que desceu maravilhosamente bem pela garganta.

-Tenho quase certeza. –ele a fitou seriamente ao lembrar do bilhete dentro do buquê de flores. –Mas não vou facilitar para essa pessoa. Já comecei a tomar minhas devidas providências.

-Foi muito grave o que aconteceu, por que o senhor não o processa?

-Porque não tenho provas para tal coisa... E é isso que ele espera que eu faça. –ele sorriu calmamente enquanto fitava o liquido em seu copo. –Eu prefiro do meu jeito.

-Só espero que o senhor faça a coisa certa... Preocupo-me com o que possa acontecer.

-Não tem com o que se preocupar, foi uma falta de atenção da minha parte, mas isso não vai mais acontecer.

Não faltaram palavras para diversas conversas que se emendaram a partir do diálogo inicial. E entre uma prosa e outra; copos e mais copos eram preenchidos. A bebida nunca desceu tão suave. Nunca foi tão fácil beber vinho tinto e Whisky com companhias tão agradabilíssimas.

O clima estava tão leve. Tão suave.

Fazia tanto tempo que Sesshoumaru e Rin não se divertiam tanto com tão pouco.

Que noite era aquela...

A luz da lua invadia um pedaço da sala, o vento fresco balançava as cortinas leitosas transparentes.

Havia tanta magia naquele momento. Tanto ardor e sabor. Tantas misturas emboloradas que era difícil saber distinguir. A simplicidade da ocasião era fascinante. Tudo parecia tão razoavelmente maleável.

Ela queria falar tantas coisas. Tinha tanto o que contar, tanto o que dizer... Fatos vinham em sua mente como numa cascata. Os assuntos pareciam intermináveis, que puxados vez ou outra tomavam até mesmo cores e formas. E aquele homem que sempre fora tão silencioso acabou por entrar na onda da recente companheira e discorrer sobre os mais diversos cenários e vias que sua vida já percorreu.  
Segredos ele não contou. E nem nunca os contaria.  
Mas deixou se levar um pouco e abrir a boca vez ou outra. O que para ele, o grande homem dos olhos âmbar mais frios do mundo, era simplesmente extraordinário.  
Quanto encanto Rin possuía?  
Sesshoumaru não sabia, mas de certo talento e dom ela tinha para fazer falá-lo durante tantas horas a fio sem resmungar uma vez sequer.  
Mal humor a parte... Ele teve vontade de rir quando pensou em como ela era divertida. Em como aquela situação era intrigante e ao mesmo tempo irritante. Intrigante por fazê-lo não ficar entediado e irritante por não poder se controlar fazendo com que ela percebesse o quanto gostava dela. O quanto sua companhia singular era tão deliciosa quanto o Whisky que tinha em seu copo.

Rin ensaiou olhar o relógio em seu pulso, mas por um estranho motivo não conseguia ver com clareza os ponteiros que pareciam tortos. Forçou a vista, tentou por vezes e mais vezes, mas nada parecia fazer sentido. E foi então que se viu se perdendo pelas palavras, embolando as letras e não fazendo as combinações mais sensatas.

Estava embriagada.

Culpa do vinho excessivo é claro.

-Não faço ideia das horas. –ela sorriu recostando-se mais na poltrona macia com o corpo amolecido.

-Eu também não sei. Deve já estar tarde, vou pedir para o motorista leva-la em casa.

Rin tentou erguer-se da poltrona, e quando fez tal movimento sentiu uma leve tontura que por pouco não caiu ao chão. Bambeou duas vezes e antes que desmoronasse foi acudida por Sesshoumaru que a segurou firmemente pela cintura.

A menina dos olhos amendoados que agora tinha um brilho incomum pela embriaguez sorriu levemente com a situação e assim que ergueu a cabeça deu de frente com o par de pedras âmbar. Olhos gigantes quase a engoliram. Um choque total a fez se retesar por um minuto. A franzir mais os próprios olhos e tentar enxergar o que sempre quis.

Sesshoumaru mantinha-se sério como de costume. Calado. Misterioso. Mas não conseguia esconder a vontade que estava sentindo e que não demorou muito a se concretizar.

A aproximação foi inevitável e tão previsível que beirava ao óbvio mais ridículo e clichê. Suas cabeças se aproximaram e num estalo seus lábios se encontraram de maneira afável no início.

E para um beijo que começou lento e doce, de repente tornou-se mais intenso, mais profundo. O gosto do álcool impregnava suas bocas sedentas. Não queriam parar tão cedo. Almejavam sentir e sentir e sentir. Como numa dança que beirava a loucura mais infame e voluptuosa. Mas sem erotismo barato, é claro. Eram sutis em seus gostos mesmos que esses fossem promíscuos.

Rin tinha seu corpo mole e estava se deixando levar pelas carícias daquele homem. Permitiu que ele percorresse seus contornos, que a apertasse com força vez ou outra. Ardia de desejo da mesma forma que Sesshoumaru. Já não pensava mais em nada, somente em estar ali.

E quando ele finalmente emaranhou seus dedos nos cabelos da menina e o puxou com força a forçando o encarar que ela pode perceber o quanto arfavam. Suas respirações eram pesadas como chumbo.

-Não devo... –ele disse num murmúrio confuso encostando sua testa com a dela.

-Eu quero... –ela falou num sopro, suspirando ainda em êxtase.

-Você é só uma criança. –tentou convencer a si mesmo do que estava preste a fazer era uma loucura.

-Está errado...

E dizendo isso ela apertou os ombros do homem a sua frente e sem hesitar colou novamente seus lábios com o dele.

Rin agarrou-se fortemente ao terno de Sesshoumaru e num puxão seguro e bem resolvido o fez cair por sobre o seu corpo no sofá que jazia atrás de seus corpos.

O empresário tentava buscar um controle interno ainda que respondesse aos encantos daquela jovem mulher que agora encontrava-se embaixo de seu corpo. Mas não demorou muito até o seu instinto masculino dominar cada célula de seu corpo. A excitação do momento não o permitiu pensar em mais nada. Era impossível resistir aquilo.

Resistir aos toques, a quentura do corpo, aos seus beijos demorados e profundos, ao seu cheiro doce misturado com o vinho tinto. Ela tinha sabor, cheiro e forma. Rin tinha uma combinação perigosa e meticulosa que o fazia delirar. Nada o faria parar quando finalmente decidiu que precisava dela.

E num solavanco ele se levantou e a puxou pelo vestido justo a fazendo ficar de pé também. A agarrou sem pestanejar e num movimento rápido a pôs em seu colo a aninhando em seus braços com cuidado.

E em passos largos percorreu pelas escadas e pelos corredores da mansão até por fim chegar em seu aposento silencioso que cheirava a flores recém colhidas.

Sesshoumaru a repousou em sua cama ao mesmo tempo em que atirou seu corpo por cima do dela, colando novamente seus lábios e percorrendo todas as suas curvas bem desenhadas.

Ele a puxou mais pra baixo ficando entre as coxas grossas e bem definidas da jovem que acabou prendendo o tronco de Sesshoumaru contra seu corpo com as suas pernas.

Sesshoumaru a agarrou mais forte e num movimento rápido tirou seu vestido deixando a menina somente de lingerie. Uma lingerie bonita da cor preta rendada que o fez sentir mais vontade ainda de possuir seu corpo juvenil bem desenhado.

Ambos emaranharam-se depois de então. Sesshoumaru foi livrando-se de suas roupas enquanto Rin o agarrava pela nuca e o puxava cada vez mais para ela. A menina desenhava as costas masculinas desnudas, o arranhando vez ou outra o enlouquecendo mais do que o próprio gostaria.

...

-Por que nunca tem nada na televisão? –Kagome suspirou entediada sentada em seu sofá enquanto passava os diversos canais na TV a sua frente. Tudo parecia tão chato e maçante, acabou irritando-se e desligando o aparelho. –Que tédio! Eu odeio televisão...

-Hei, por que não sai de casa?

A voz grossa e firme de Inuyasha a fez dar um pulo do sofá com o susto que levou. Virou-se imediatamente para trás com um espasmo para finalmente ver o rapaz dos cabelos negros cumpridos que se encontrava vestido com seu jeans surrado e uma blusa azul marinho.

-Inuyasha! –ela tentou voltar a si. –Você me assustou...

-Ora vamos, por que não sai? –ele sorriu animado. –Tenho uma festa para ir agora, se quiser ir não tem problema algum.

-Uma festa? –ela retraiu-se um pouco pensativa. –Mas a essa hora? Já não está muito tarde para sair?

-Mas quanta indisposição é essa menina? –ele sorriu desafiador. –Será que está tão velha assim que não aguenta ir numa festa?

-Como é que é? –ela ergueu-se na mesma hora com a testa franzida. –Escuta aqui, eu não sou nenhuma velha não!

-Então vamos logo e pare de reclamar! –ele deu de ombros cruzando os braços logo em seguida.

-Espera eu me arrumar, não vou de pijama pra festa não é?

-Tudo bem, mas não demora!

-Dez minutos! –ela falou enquanto correu em disparada para dentro do quarto. –Talvez vinte!

-Já vi tudo... –Inuyasha girou os olhos e logo em seguida jogou-se no sofá macio. –Vai demorar mais de uma hora...

...

A casa de Kohaku estava completamente escura. Nenhuma luz encontrava-se acesa no recinto. Não havia também sequer qualquer barulho.

A casa estava mórbida, silenciosa, obscura.

Mas por um estranho motivo, o rapaz problemático sentia-se melhor daquela forma. Olhar para o vácuo vasto e de um negrume profundo a sua frente era como olhar para dentro de si mesmo. Aquilo, estranhamente, o confortava.

De repente o silêncio quebrou-se ao som ritmado do telefone que tocava sem timidez alguma, arruinando a paz instalada no recinto.

Kohaku correu num solavanco, achando que iria ouvir a voz daquela que há tempos não se pronunciava. A ansiedade dominou seu corpo completamente. Seu coração parecia uma bomba de tão rápido e forte que batia. Parecia que seu peito seria rasgado.

-Alô? –ele falou esbaforido.

-Irmão? –a voz feminina pronunciou-se do outro lado do telefone com entusiasmo. –Que saudades de você, Kohaku!

-Sango... –ele murchou por um segundo.

-O que houve? –ela notou o desânimo do irmão. –Está tudo bem?

-Está sim... Eu só... Bem, esqueça.

-Kohaku...

-Está tudo bem com você, minha irmã? Está voltando?

-Estou sim! Voltarei em breve. Miroku precisa voltar para a loja, parece que anda acontecendo alguns problemas por lá...

-Entendi.

-Estou com saudades.

-Eu também...

-Tem falado com Rin?

E aquela pergunta fez o coração de Kohaku bater com aflição. Ouvir aquele nome lhe causou tantos sentimentos, ruins como bons. Uma roda de sensações e anseios dominou violentamente o seu corpo. Sentiu tanta coisa junta que seu corpo tremeu.

-Eu preciso desligar, Sango.

-Eu disse alguma coisa de errado? –ela esmoreceu.

-Nos falamos depois.

-Espera, Kohaku...

E sem delongas o rapaz desligou o telefone com os olhos abarrotados.

...

Kagome se arrumou brevemente.

Usava um vestido branco estampado com flores de cores frias curto na frente e cumprido atrás. Um cinto grosso marrom marcava bem a sua cintura bem desenhada e definida.

O lápis preto acentuava mais seus olhos castanhos assim como a cortina de cílios bem moldada e escura.

As bochechas estavam coradas, um efeito parecido com quem está queimado de sol. Algo bem suave que a deixou menos pálida.

Nos lábios um batom rosado.

Seus cabelos longos estavam presos de maneira frouxa, deixando duas mexas pendendo pelos ombros e caindo pelas costas.

Inuyasha a esperava de costas na varanda.

Olhava para o céu estrelado livre de nuvens.

-Inuyasha, estou pronta! –ela anunciou o despertando de seus pensamentos.

-Ora, até que enfim, eu já...

E assim que ele se virou para olhá-la chegou a tremer. De seus lábios nenhuma palavra ousou a sair.

Ficou completamente atônito com a visão a sua frente.

Ele sabia da semelhança entre as duas. Desde a primeira vez que repousou seus olhos nela, mas excepcionalmente aquele dia não havia sequer nenhum detalhe que a distinguia de seu amor do passado.

Seria possível que duas pessoas tão diferentes na personalidade fossem tão iguais fisicamente?

Que baque e que vida louca era aquela.

Nem mesmo parentesco as duas possuíam.

O mundo pregava tantas peças. E dessas peças meticulosas e maldosas, Inuyasha já estava cheio. Quanta maldade que era trazer outra tão parecida a sua vida. Mais do que parecidas, idênticas! Quase gêmeas.

Inuyasha sentiu todo o seu mundo desabar num minuto. Até mesmo o cheiro da antiga companheira impregnou suas narinas.

Em seus olhos só havia a confusão atordoante e desesperadora.

E aquela reação que o rapaz demonstrou só fez com que Kagome retesasse os ombros. A morena não fazia ideia do que passava na cabeça de Inuyasha.

-Hei, o que houve? –ela disse sem compreender.

-Você... –ele ensaiou algumas palavras. –Você está...

-Estou o que? O que está acontecendo? –ela deu alguns passos para frente e logo segurou nas mãos geladas de Inuyasha. –Você está gelado! Está se sentindo mal? O que você tem, Inuyasha? Vamos me diga!

-Eu só...

E num estalo ele recobrou a consciência. Recompôs a sua postura e fixou seus olhos nos dela profundamente.

-Não foi nada... Me desculpe.

-Como assim não foi nada? Você está pálido! –ela disse ainda preocupada. –É melhor se sentar, eu vou buscar água pra você...

E antes que ela pudesse deixar Inuyasha para trás ele a segurou fortemente pelo pulso a impedindo de ir embora.

Kagome voltou-se para ele ainda confusa e foi então que de repente se perdeu no olhar castanho do rapaz a sua frente.

Inuyasha a olhava com tanta ternura e tantos outros sentimentos profundos. Ela tentou recuar, mas era quase impossível evitar aquele olhar penetrante que tentava sem fim invadir a sua alma.

E foi então que num devaneio ela percebeu que na verdade seus olhos não a olhavam. Embora aquele par castanho a devorasse não era para ela que seus olhos estavam voltados...

E isso doeu tanto no início...

Kagome finalmente entendeu. Ele olhava para Kikyou.

-Não precisa me olhar desse jeito... –ela abaixou os olhos.

-Desculpe. Eu...

-Tudo bem. –ela sorriu como costumava a fazer. –Ainda quer sair?

-Claro! –ele assentiu calmamente. –Vamos sim!

...

Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cama com delicadeza e em seguida olhou a mulher que repousava em seu recinto.

Ela estava nua confortavelmente embaixo do edredom grosso.

Seus olhos cerrados denunciavam que a morena dormia o sono dos deuses. Um sono completamente pesado.

Sesshoumaru colocou o seu roupão que lhe caia perfeitamente bem. Caminhou até a varanda de onde podia ter uma visão belíssima do seu jardim que naquele momento se encontrava num lusco-fusco ocasionado pelas luzes baixas artificiais dispostas com cuidado pelo ambiente.

O vento do lado de fora era agradável. A lua encima de sua cabeça era tão brilhante e redonda que ele não pode evitar olhá-la. E num suspiro sem mais rodeios ele se permitiu proferir algumas palavras.

-O que eu fui fazer... Quanta loucura!

E dito isso acabou dando um sorriso breve para si mesmo que ninguém viu.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Olá meninas!

Bem como prometido não desisti da fic e ta aí a atualização...

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado e que a espera tenha valido a pena!

Eu quero agradecer imensamente ao estímulo de todas vocês! São vocês que me fazem querer continuar! A não fazer com que eu desista!

Eu espero imensamente que tenham gostado e que comentem aqui claro hihi! Estou doida para saber a opinião de todas vocês, suas lindas!

Eu vou ficando por aqui...

Tenho um bilhão de coisas para fazer!

A próxima atualização vai ser na minha fic "Alvorecer"! Quem acompanha pode dar uma olhada nesses dias que vai sair mais um capítulo!

Grande beijo coisas lindas!

Estarei de volta o mais breve que vocês imaginam!

Até o próximo capítulooooooooo =)!


End file.
